A Tale Old As Time
by Kleo
Summary: Beauty and the Beast. The orphaned daughter of Evan Rosier is forced to marry her Potions Professor Severus Snape. A glimpse into the world of England's oldest wizarding families.
1. Chapter I

**_A Tale Old as Time_**

Like a bird trapped in a cage. This was the only analogy her weary mentality could muster; the rest of her minds strength was bent on reminding her she was not cold. The only way to light the fire aside from the traditional way (which is almost unheard of in most wizarding families) was with magic but her uncle had on the first day of holidays taken her wand, with no intention of returning it until September the first. Not that it mattered. Even if she used her wand to ignite the fire she would be expelled from Hogwarts for disobeying the law of underage wizardry. So, there she was, cold and submerged in obscurity, perched near the window sill in her room, watching the stars emerge in the darkening sky.

In less than a fortnight she would be back at Hogwarts and out of this caged existence. But even Hogwarts was a far cry from freedom. Her house mates taunted and teased her relentlessly, they easily saw through her. They knew she was not one of them, that she was only there because her family demanded it. Students in the other houses shunned her because she was a Slytherin and thus by association labeled as evil. Of course being related to a large number of dark wizards didn't make her anymore acceptable. She had long since become accustomed with the idea that she was alone and friendless; that she would spend her nights at school sleeping on a common room couch instead of in her four poster. Any time spent in her dormitory would cause endless taunting and practical jokes to be played on her. The isolation from others gave her more time for her studies which of course helped her earn high marks in a majority of her subjects and gave her Uncle and Aunt less of a reason to punish her. The undisturbed time also allowed her to secretly work on her drawings. Something she relished dearly and at the moment missed sincerely.

She was watching the dark trees outside her window swaying and her feeling of imprisonment escalated. She wanted to feel the wayward breeze and to vent the stale odor that clung to every centimeter of Ephraim Manor. Her room was more like a crypt rather than a bed room; the floor was like the rest of the Manor made of dark granite which all warmth escaped, the walls of her room were bare and in the early hours of the morning always seemed to close in around her. One of the few furnishings was her bed with a frame of black iron that looked as cruel as it felt to sleep on.

With a quick glance behind her to the rest of the empty room and a moment of strained listening she moved her hands to open the window. Eager as she was to feel fresh air she was petrified by the thought of what would happen if she were caught. Her moment of feared faded and she pushed the window open with one short thrust. The air was heavy with moisture form the nearby marsh but her breathing mimicked that of someone who had just been released from suffocation. Leaning farther out the window her eyes caught sight of the ground three stories below. 'I want to fly away.' Her psyche was screaming obscenities but her brain was not swift enough to act on them. In the midst of her silent ranting the familiar sound of heavy foot steps nearing her door broke through her unspoken screaming. She clamored to bring the window back to a close.

The window clinked shut just as the door handle turned and was rather roughly forced open. Immediately turning to face the intruder tears began to well up and blur her vision. But even without looking at who was standing in the doorway casting a tall threatening shadow on the stone floor she knew it was her Uncle. Even before he had crossed the room to her she had crumpled to her knees and was crouching along the wall under the window. Grabbing her wrist and dragging her partially across the room and to her feet he gave her one quick slap across the cheek.

"I have been yelling for you for the past five minutes! I had expected better obedience from you but then again it is rather difficult to HEAR when your head is hanging out of a window!" His voice was firm and commanding as usual and she clenched her jaw in an odd attempt to hold back any tears or words she was tempted to shed. He had probably never called for her but he was still going to punish her for this supposed noncompliance. A small amount of self hate rose with in her for not escaping out the window when the opportunity had arisen.

"Forgive me, Sir." Her voice made every effort to sound as sorry as she knew he wanted her to be.

"If it happens again you will find yourself sleeping in the cellar where they are no windows to distract you!" It was by no means an empty threat; he considered her disobedience to be a sign of rebellion and disloyalty which was in his view the most highly offensive acts committable. When he had discovered a book she used to draw in he had her locked in the water closet for three days but not before he made her witness the burning of her sketches. "Is that clear Tabitha?"

"Yes Sir."

"Now, get dressed the guests have all arrived. Including your mothers family, who are very eager to see you again." He muttered something under his breath that to Tabitha sounded very much like 'I can't imagine why' before he continued. "You will be seated in the dinning room tonight with the adults and you will be there within five minutes or you will find me in a MUCH fouler mood than you have already made me!"

"Yes, Uncle Ethan." She replied barely audible as the door slammed shut behind him and she again turned to the window. Even as her mind drifted to thoughts of escape her body was already slipping her olive colored dress robes over her head.

She descended the grand staircase with the feeling of impending dread looming about her like a dense fog or like the heavy mists that rose around the decaying trees in the marsh just beyond the front garden. The beginnings of conversation could be heard drifting up from the main dinning hall. It filled her with even more anxiety knowing tonight as her Uncle had informed her she would dine with the elders. Before, during these parties thrown by other pure blood families she had dined with the children who were always more enjoyable dinner company because they never scrutinized her like adult relations did. Now it was common among pure blood wizarding families to through large fetes and had been so for hundreds of years but now in the second reign of the Dark Lord these parties took on new meaning. They were a way for Dark Wizards and Death Eaters to congregate without raising the suspicions of the Ministry and the Aurors.

As she neared the dining hall three young figures scampered to meet her. "Tabitha will you come play cards with us!?" A young boy energetically asked.

"I'm so sorry Egan I-." She was cut off by one of the beautiful blonde little girls.

"Oh please Tabby-tha!"

"Yes please Tabby-tha, it's more fun when you play." The little blonde's twin piped in. Tabitha was far from being immune to their charms and if given the option she would have gladly chosen to play cards with them rather than eat with the others. Egan slightly tugged on her robe with his bottom lip hanging out and his eyebrows drooping.

"Please Tabitha." Even at the age of ten he was the most persuasive person she knew. He was the one member of her family that she honestly loved and enjoyed spending time with but now couldn't be one of those times.

"I can't Egan, I'm sorry. But you have Larissa and Larina to play with, maybe later I can-." Just then her Uncles voice boomed in from the dinning hall.

"Tabitha! We are waiting for you!" His shouts reverberated through the Manor and Tabitha grimaced as the sound bounced off the walls and to her ears. "Lucretia, take the children into the drawing room." His voice was always much calmer as he spoke to his own daughter. Before entering the dinning room Tabitha glanced behind her as the children were being lead away. Lucretia gave her an evil and jealous glare before she disappeared with the other children. Obviously her father thought thirteen years of age not quite old enough to join the adults for tonight's dinner. 'Lucky her.' Tabitha thought as she crossed the threshold into the dinning hall.

The long dinning table was surrounded with people who on her entrance had halted all conversation and turned to peer at her. She hated the dinning hall even when it was empty of guests. Even though the hall its self was never truly empty. On the far wall, set between two tall stained glass windows depicting family stories of glory was a portrait of Ephraim Rosier, her great grandfather. His portrait was like all wizarding paintings, it moved and talked but unlike most of the paintings at Hogwarts, Ephraim Rosier never had anything good to say. His comments were usually crude; there wasn't a female in the Manor who hadn't been subject to one of his vulgar remarks. Most commonly though he aimed insults and threats at the house elves who upon hearing comments like 'in my day I would break the legs off any mangy little elf vermin who didn't show proper respect for their masters!' would quickly scamper out of the room or hide under the table. Tabitha like many of the house elves had always tried to avoid this room and her great grandfather's portrait. It was the constant reminder of who she was and just who she was related to.

All around the table were the familiar faces of people she called aunt, uncle and cousin. Uncle Ethan was at the far head of the table under the portrait of his grandfather, he motioned for her to take a seat directly to his right. On her way to her designated chair she pasted one unknown man and her two uncles from her mother's family, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. Her assigned seat was next to her aunt by marriage and god mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. She sat down feeling more self conscious than she thought possible. Even worse was the feeling that she knew they were all still intently looking at her and had most likely seen the pinkish splash across her cheek which still stung from her Uncle's assault. Keeping her head down she refused to look at the guests sitting opposite her at the table. Suddenly her chin was grasped by a frail looking cold hand and she was turned to meet the gaze of her Aunt Bellatrix.

"She looks more like her mother I think." Bellatrix's voice was as cold as her hands and her face that Tabitha knew was once very beautiful was now sunken and hallow from her years of imprisonment in Azkaban. The hand on her chin thrust her head out over the table just a little and Bellatrix turned to her husband and asked. "She looks more like Raphaela, don't you agree Rodolphus?" Uncle Rodolphus was the kind of man who would never disagree with his wife. He too looked thin and hallow from his many years in the wizard prison but despite his weary appearance still portrayed the classic blue eyes and sandy hair of the Lestrange family. It wasn't Uncle Rodolphus who responded but Tabitha's Uncle Rabastan who had also spent a good portion of his life under the influence of the Dementors. But unlike his brother Rabastan was endowed with a kind of unmatchable fever and wit.

"Yes, she does look very much like Raphaela. But despite being a Rosier I think she looks a good deal the way you used to Bellatrix." This observation was far from untrue. Tabitha did hold many of the physical characteristics as Bellatrix, in her younger pre Azkaban days. Tabitha had the same long dark shiny hair Bellatrix once possessed and her eyes too where heavily lidded and lashed but her irises were clearly the renowned Lestrange blue.

"Yes well that is what good pure blood breeding will give you." Bellatrix smiled and replied to her brother-in-law.

"Indeed Bella. Hear hear for good breeding in the best of wizarding families!" Tabitha raised her stare to the man sitting down and opposite her at the table who had his glass raised in a toast. It was Lucius Malfoy and he was seated in-between his wife Narcissa and their son Draco who was in Tabitha's same year and house at Hogwarts. Tabitha had never much minded Draco even if he did act a pompous ass while they were away at school. He had never personally treated her poorly or partook in the teasing of her like most other Slytherins did but she wasn't quick to put such taunting past him. Tabitha also knew something about Draco that few others did, he had two little twin sisters that he absolutely adored. Larissa and Larina Malfoy were as their father always claimed 'the pinnacle of good pure blood breeding.' They where two truly gorgeous little six year old girls; both were endowed with long soft blonde hair (a true Malfoy trait) and astonishing large pale grey eyes. It was near impossible to resist them or their charm and the girls seemed to know this power they possessed over their parents, brother and other family members.

Tabitha's gaze had wondered off Draco and to the man sitting on his right side. It was her Potions Professor, Severus Snape. She had never seen Professor Snape outside of school before and his presence was something of a mystery. His expression was one Tabitha could relate to, he clearly looked like he was not enjoying himself in the least. But then again she could not remember a time where he looked like he was in anything that could be described as a good mood. Their gazes met and she was a little more than shocked when he did not quickly turn away. Oddly she did not feel as exposed and scrutinized when he looked at her as she did when most others let their eyes fall on her. Snape was not one of her most favorite teachers but nor was he with out his merits when it came to teaching Potions. Most students found him unbearably strict, mean and unfair (not the Slytherins of course) but Tabitha never had a problem with his classes or teaching methods. She believed this was accredited to having grown up in Uncle Ethan's house-hold who was every bit as strict as Snape.

He was also her Head of House at school and in that regard she was some what spiteful. Of course it was common knowledge in Slytherin House that he was a Death Eater and just before summer holiday began he vouched for Lucius Malfoy concerning the incident in the Department of Mysteries, which allowed him to go free. Even though she suspected he was under heavy watch by Aurors. It had hardly fazed her that he was a Death Eater and was probably feeding information to the Dark Lord about the on goings at Hogwarts. She had lived among Dark Wizards all her life, her own father had been a Death Eater, who died instead of surrendering to the Aurors and here at the table her own God Parents, who went to Azkaban rather than renounce the Dark Lord. So the fact that her Professor was a Death Eater as well barely gave rise to a second thought.

It was that for the past five years she had been his pupil and under his care and he never seemed to notice or acknowledge her existence. More than once she knew he saw her spending her nights in the common room, sleeping on a couch and every time he pretended not to notice. She had since her first year received outstanding grades in all her classes and yet this achievement goes unnoticed to him for if he had noticed maybe he would have recommended her to be a Prefect. She had not eaten a single meal in the Great Hall at Hogwarts since her first year because her fellow students were always so cruel to her and yet had he ever noticed her absence? Did he ever wonder why she had been caught so many times by Filch or Mrs. Norris on late night outings to the kitchens? As far as she was concerned he most likely didn't even remember her name. That is probably why she was so surprised when he attempted to engage in a conversation with her soon after the house elves had placed the first course of dinner on the table.

"Miss Rosier I would like to congratulate you on your excellent O.W.L scores." He said as he arbitrarily stirred the crab bisque in front of him. First she was astonished that he even spoke and was even more taken aback when she realized she was the one he was speaking to.

"Thank you, Professor." Her voice was rather meek as she too toyed futilely with the chilled soup and Severus couldn't help but see the rather stunned look on her face when he talked to her. He realized that he had never paid her much attention before and passed her off as just another ordinary student, well she was hardly ordinary. Perhaps he had been too quick to judge her and think that she would be no different than her parents and relatives. Again and again she proved his assumptions wrong, she was nothing like the family to which she belonged nothing like the stereotype he pegged her with. It wasn't until her O.W.L scores had passed in front of him that he realized her true potential. He had even gone through the trouble of looking up her past grades (which were as impressive as her O.W.L scores) and was amazed that he could have over looked her so easily.

"Did well on her wizarding exams did she now, Severus?" Asked Bellatrix. Who had over heard the congratulations to her God daughter and niece.

"Yes Bellatrix, one of the highest scores in Slytherin House."

"Well done Tabitha." Uncle Rabastan added

"I suppose you've done alright in raising her Ethan and you too Lucia" She nodded towards Uncle Ethan's wife Lucia who was Lucius Malfoy's sister. "I'm sure Evan and Raphaela would have approved even though I wish I could have raised her myself." Bellatrix said with a little disdain to Ethan as she lovingly stroked Tabitha's hair.

"Yes well perhaps if you hadn't been careless and ended up in Azkaban you might have gotten the _privilege _to raise her. But then again if you hadn't been caught and sent to Azkaban I doubt Raphaela would have killed herself." His sneering tone made every word painful for Tabitha to hear, the thought of her mother was always difficult to bear but the thought of her mothers demise and the small abstract remembrance that always loomed in her psyche sent chills down her spine. Bellatrix was outraged and nearly lunged at Ethan but her husband had a tight grip on her and Tabitha had unknowingly held her back as well.

"No Aunt Bella, please don't." Tabitha whispered as she fought to hold back tears for the second time that night.

"We were loyal Ethan! How dare you question our loyalty to the Dark Lord!" Tabitha thought for sure she would hold him at wand point but she also knew that to draw a wand and hex a loyal member of the family may very well cause a feud and a division between the great houses, something Aunt Bella would surly not want. So instead she fixed him with an evil stare. "Your own brother was loyal. He fought to the death for the Dark Lord's honor! What lies have you been telling her about Evan and Raphaela, how dare you, dishonor them by any means."

"Stop this Bella." This time it was Lucius who spoke.

"Ethan." Aunt Lucia scolded at her husband "This is no way to treat family and guests." Uncle Ethan gave a reluctant nod then said.

"Please Pardon my rudeness Bellatrix." His voice still commanded a condescending tone but it was over looked at the moment as Bellatrix was more intently giving attention to Tabitha. Tabitha's head was hanging low and she was silently crying.

"What lies has he told you? What filth has he infested your mind with about your parents?" Bellatrix was pulling the hair that hung like a curtain away from Tabitha's face to reveal her cheeks and a few paths that tears had taken, along with the still red mark she received earlier. "Your Parents were loyal, the Dark Lord knows this. Your father fought bravely in his honor and your mother did the only thing that could save her from disgrace after the Dark Lord disappeared. They would be proud of you and want you to do well in school and marry a loyal pure blood wizard, do not listen to the lies your Uncle tells you." Her Aunt Bellatrix's words were far from comforting but at least she had managed to lead the dinner conversation in another direction.

"Speaking of marriage, Marnin Flint seems quite found of the idea of our Lucretia marring his son Marcus in a few years." Aunt Lucia could always be relied on for adding gossip into any conversation.

"The Flints are a fine wizarding family Lucy and after all young Marcus like his father was captain of the Slytherin Qudditch team. Or so Draco told me. I'm sure Lucretia will be thrilled." Said the man who Tabitha had not known at the end of the table by her Aunt Lucia but based on his blonde hair and steely eyes she easily guessed he was a Malfoy.

"Oh I'm sure she will, Lucifer. Young Marcus is so very much like his father and that's reason enough for me. Now Lucius have you and Narcissa found some one for Draco or the twins yet?" Tabitha was sure at that moment Draco was thinking the same thing she had been thinking all evening, how horrid it was to be talked about as if you weren't in the room. Tabitha also took to opportunity to steal a glance at Draco who was looking very uncomfortable somewhat to her great pleasure. Luckily for Draco the conversation was quickly steered away from any talk of his future engagement to the common wizarding topic of Quidditch. How bizarre that witches and wizards who had tortured, killed and pillaged could talk about something as normal a Quidditch. To her it seemed wrong that they should ever speak of some trivial thing like Quidditch in excited tones when they had committed crimes so heinous they had been condemned by their own society. But here she was at a table surrounded by Death Eaters who were adamantly talking about their own school days and House Quidditch matches at Hogwarts.

"Marnin Flint was one of the best Keepers Slytherin House has ever had and the youngest." Rabastan Lestrange said excitedly like he had been longing for a good reminiscence of years gone past.

"Yes, he always played a good game. Those were good times and glory years for Slytherin. Now Draco you play Seeker on the House team do you not?" Lucifer asked his nephew.

"Yes Sir." Draco replied forcefully.

"It's a true Malfoy position. All Malfoy men have played Seeker for generations. Only it seems of late the current Slytherin Seeker is not motivated enough to win his house the Cup." Lucius said with a harsh stair at his son, Draco seemed to visibly sink farther into his chair.

"Don't be too harsh on him Lucius I'm sure he is no worse than I was." Lucifer said in a mocking tone and in return his brother let out a snort of intonation.

"Yes but if I remember correctly you still led the team to two Quidditch Cups." Lucius returned, still glaring at Draco.

"As I remember it one of those Cups was won on the basis that the Chasers scored over 200 points while the other team caught the snitch but did not prevail." Keen on himself sharing in the glory, Uncle Ethan gloated that he had helped lead the Slytherin team to one of its most amazing wins.

"Very true Ethan, very true. I have you, Rabastan and Severus to thank for that." Lucifer bowed his head in appreciation to the three men.

"You were a Chaser on the House team Professor?" Draco asked unable to restrain from questioning.

"Yes he was and a damn fine one at that." Rabastan said with a smile.

"I'm hardly worthy of such praise Rabastan especially considering who the forbearer was." Snape said curtly.

"Ah, Evan was truly a magnificent player and captain. I always thought he would have done well in the professional league." Rabastan slowly drifted into thought after his remark and the whole table fell into silence. They were all inevitably thinking of things gone past or perhaps specifically the famous game where Evan Rosier scored a record breaking amount of goals and along with Lucius catching the snitch the team had also set a new score record in Hogwarts history. The stillness of the table was broken by Tabitha who said in a bewildered tone.

"My father was a Quidditch player?" All heads turned in her direction with various looks of astonishment on their faces.

"What else haven't you told her Ethan!?" Bellatrix shot at him with her arctic voice.

"Forgive me Bellatrix but there were other pressing matters to concern myself with other than relating every irrelevant fact about my brother's life to her." Uncle Ethan replied loathingly. Before the two could engage in another near dueling moment Lucius broke the tension.

"Miss Rosier your father was indeed a Quidditch player and the best Chaser Hogwarts has ever witnessed. Surely you have seen the trophies and cups with his name on them or even the plaque awarded him for breaking the school record for the most points scored in a single game." Tabitha shook her head slightly.

"No sir I haven't." With raised eye brows he then turned to Severus and his son and said

"Well Severus I dare say you should point them out to her sometime at school or you Draco, I'm sure you know where the trophy room is located."

"Yes father."

"Good and while you are there you might as well look as a reminder at all the awards Malfoys have achieved over the centuries. Perhaps that will_ inspire_ you to do better on your exams and performances on the Quidditch pitch." Lucius's glare had Draco pinned against the back of his chair so all he could do was nod his head in accent.

"Excellent, it would be a shame if there was never a cup with your name engraved into it on one of those shelves."

"I'm sure Draco is a fine Seeker Lucius, he will win Slytherin the cup. Don't you agree Tabitha?" Rabastan added trying to bring her back into the conversation.

"I wouldn't know I've never seen Draco play or any of the school games." She said rather flaccidly and again quietness fell over the table and they all turned in her direction.

"The daughter of Evan Rosier doesn't like Quidditch!" Lucifer said in surprise. This comment was far from true, she did like Quidditch and in fact she often checked the _Daily Prophet_ to see how the Ballycastle Bats, her favorite team was doing every season. School Quidditch was different though she always thought it a means to fix the houses against each other and create a kind of disharmony in the school. So she would spend her time exploring the castle and wandering the halls while the rest of the students and staff were enthralled down on the pitch. Quidditch matches also meant she would have to appear in Slytherin spirit with the rest of the house, which was something she was never enthusiastic about.

"I never said I disliked Quidditch." Tabitha commented. "I enjoy the professional league games-."

"Don't like the amateurs?" Uncle Rabastan cut it. "I myself always preferred the real sport. I was always rather fond of the Magpies." Tabitha wasn't listening however she had caught the suspicious gaze of her professor who undoubtedly was wondering if he had ever seen her at one of the games or not. It was also just then as dessert was being served that the twins burst into the dinning hall giggling. Larissa immediately ran for Draco who picked her up willingly and placed her on his lap while Larina rounded the table to stand by Tabitha.

"I thought I told you two to stay out of the dinning hall." When talking to his daughters Lucius was surprisingly calm but the sternness was not completely void from his voice.

"We wanted Draco and Tabby-tha to come play cards with us." Replied Larissa in her usual sweet voice.

"You have Egan and Lucretia to play cards with you." Lucius said as he lightly touched the bow in her yellow hair and then traced a finger down her cheek to under her chin.

"But we want Draco and Tabby-tha to play too, please Papa." This time it was Larina who begged from across the table.

"May I go Sir?" Asked Draco in a hushed voice to his father. Before Lucius could reply his wife had risen, placed a delicate hand on her husbands shoulder and beckoned her children to her. Narcissa Malfoy was the essence of beauty, with a halo of long flaxen hair and angelic pale eyes much like her daughters. All three of the Black sisters were striking, in their own ways. Bellatrix was a vixen demon loyal to the master of darkness, the unmentionable sister was purely human and true to her own heart while little Narcissa was the angel, negated of choice and unwaveringly devoted to her lord, her fallen angel, her husband. Tabitha slowly started getting out of her chair when her uncle Ethan interrupted and said.

"Tabitha stays." Larina gave her a sad forlorn face and then slowly walked to her mothers out stretched hand and followed her siblings back into the drawing room. The only word that came to Tabitha's mind was 'unfair'. Aunt Lucia sensing the opportunity once again picked up the topic of marriage.

"So Lucius have you had any luck finding a bride for Draco or suitable matches for the twins?"

"The girls are still very young and I dislike the thought of having to give them away just yet." For being a cold blooded murderer and Death Eater Lucius showed an uncharacteristic affection for his daughters.

"What about Draco, have you furthered the idea of perhaps him and Miss Parkinson?"

"Narcissa and I have yet to agree on any one girl currently." Tabitha felt restless and the unfairness of her Uncle making her stay was annoying her to no end.

"Uncle, may I please be dismissed to go play cards with the others?" Her voice was quiet as she didn't want to disturb the other conversation occurring at the other end of the table.

"No, I told you to stay and I have my reasons." The other conversation had seized and all again turned to look at Tabitha. "Now I told you to stay because the subject or your own marriage needs to be addressed now that your other relations are present." His stare was fixed on the three Lestranges sitting to his right. "Now I have no need to keep you under my care any longer than I have to and seeing how your other relatives are currently unable to care for you I propose for you to be married, soon." The other quests at the table all looked just as stunned as Tabitha. Married? She wasn't even quite sixteen and he wanted her married. "Now Lucius I was actually hoping you would be willing to take Tabitha as Draco's bride. But if not I do have a few others in mind, perhaps the young Mr. Crabbe or Mr. Goyle." The thought of being married to Crabbe or Goyle was almost reason enough for Tabitha to vomit up the measly amount she had eaten already let alone the rich chocolate mousse the house elves had prepared for dessert. Professor Snape caught her panicked and sickening look and found he was thinking what a waste it would be to have such an obviously bright and attractive girl married to Crabbe or Goyle. Who would no sooner appreciate her abilities than they could think past their next meal.

"Ethan you can't be serious dear, even if Lucius agrees they wouldn't me married for another year or two. And can you imagine the horrid looking offspring if you married her to either Mr. Crabbe or Goyle. " Lucia added. The mere thought of having to share a bed and bear children with Crabbe or Goyle made Tabitha recoil with revulsion.

"Yes why waste such beauty on one of those two fat idiots." Bellatrix said with a quick glance at her own husband as she again started to stroke Tabitha's hair. It just had to be then that Tabitha locked eyes with Professor Snape and Rabastan happen to notice.

"What about you Severus? Are you looking for a bride? Tabitha might do well for you." Snape shot him a quizzical look and after a moments thought said.

"I am honored that you feel I am fit enough to wed your own niece, Rabastan but would you have her marry her Professor?" His voice was smooth and even but carried the hint that he was not pleased to be put on the spot.

"She will do as she is told Severus." Uncle Ethan replied.

"And you are a far cry more acceptable than Mr. Crabbe or Goyle." Aunt Lucia nearly spat.

"Severus, your family is as old as the House of Black; you are a fine choice for a girl whose blood runs rich with magic from the Houses of Lestrange and Rosier." Tabitha's head had again returned to its hanging state as her mind raced over the thought of her marrying her Potions professor and Head of House.

"Very true Bellatrix and Severus if I am not much mistaken you do not inherit the Snape family fortune or castle until you have wed, is that not so." Rabastan added.

"Indeed." Snape replied acidly.

"As my esteemed friend and guest for having freed my dear brother-in-law from disgrace I simply cannot allow you to leave this party with out being properly rewarded. And I see no better way to repay you than with a_ lovely_ bride and the assurance of your family's fortune." Uncle Ethan sounded very sincere but Tabitha guessed it was only because if she were to marry her Professor they would not have to wait for her or her future husband to come of age. In the wizarding world (as in the Muggle) an underage girl could be allowed to marry an of age man if her family or guardians permitted it. Tabitha also knew that her Uncle wished her out of his care as soon as possible and a marriage to Severus Snape would put her in her Professors care.

"I must concur with Ethan on this matter Severus. She would make you a fine match and as you have already informed us she is quite the intellectual and perhaps her conversation wouldn't be as mindless as some." Lucius's comment seemed to be somewhat intentioned to his sister but then again Aunt Lucia was mindless enough not to notice.

"So what say you Severus, does she meet with your approval for a wife." Asked Rabastan. Snape who had expected these evenings' proceedings to be dull found it hard to believe that he would be most likely leaving with the future prospect of a wife who indecently was also his student.

"She is an admirable young woman to be sure but what will Dumbledore think when I marry one of my own students. Surely the school governors wouldn't look at it approvingly." He was doing his best to reject her with out either of them losing their honor or dignity but it was starting to look like a lost effort.

"Do not trouble yourself with the governors they will say nothing on the matter." Lucius drawled.

"It will all be legal I assure you, Severus. I'm perfectly willing to sign her away to you. I'd do it right now if the papers were present." Uncle Ethan was starting to sound rather giddy.

"How could you possibly resist her Severus?" Bellatrix said as she traced a finger down Tabitha's unblemished pale cheek. Uncle Ethan then grabbed her by the wrist again and yanked her to her feet and towards her Professor.

"Show yourself to him! Let him see what he is agreeing to."

"Yes Sir." Tabitha whispered as she went to kneel beside Snape's chair.

"See Severus she is very obedient and if she does disobey you she is easily reprimanded." He made a slight gesture to the mark still visible on her left cheek. Snape's hand cupped her face and raised it as if inspecting her but in reality he was trying to read her expression and see if she was willing for him to take her as his wife. He was quite skilled with occlumancy but with out pulling his wand on her he was left to simply read the expression her eyes were giving. He was fairly certain that if given the choice of him, Crabbe or Goyle she would choose him. It also struck him that she was most unhappy and out of place in her uncles home and would most likely welcome any opportunity to escape it. At the same time Tabitha's own thoughts were teaming with the bizarrely happy thought that it was better him than Vincent Crabbe or Gregory Goyle but she would rather not even have to marry if it were an option, which it appeared it wasn't. She did however ponder the thought of how he would treat her. He did not seem very pleased with the thought of having a wife and might very well treat her every bit as bad as Uncle Ethan but she would rather take that chance than remain here over vacations. His hands had now glided down her neck and into her very long hair and she found herself strangely enjoying his touch. She afforded him a very small smile hoping he would see it and accept her uncle's offer just to spare her the shame of ever having to take the name of Crabbe or Goyle. Luckily he did.

"I accept but only on these conditions. I request the vault key to her Gringotts account, a secret and somewhat lengthy engagement along with her full guardianship signed over to me upon our marriage." His voice was coldly in control and demanding.

"Very well Severus but I must press upon you it is best to marry her soon." Uncle Ethan sounded a little less than pleased with the conditions.

"I think I would prefer to wait a little while so as she may ripen a little more." As he spoke his hand crossed over her young breasts which caused Tabitha to quickly inhale a tiny breath of air and hold it until his hands had passed. Severus was doing his best not to raise suspicions and to act the part of a true Death Eater and not a now reformed man acting as a spy against the people he was now conversing with.

"Indeed." Uncle Ethan responded flatly.

"By the time the New Year comes she will be more than ready." Snape said feeling a great well of pity for Tabitha who probably thought as soon as they were wed would drag her off to his bed.

"Good. Then you may marry her by the Christmas Holidays so she can remain with you at the school or retreat to one of your estates for the honeymoon."

"Agreed."

"Well hear hear to the newly engaged couple! A toast in their honor." Lucius held up his goblet of wine and the others followed suit. Tabitha found her way back to her chair and rather ungracefully sat down in it. Even though Snape was a better option for a husband than most others her uncle could have chosen his comments about her had made her feel uneasy and scared.

In less than six months she would be married to the man sitting opposite her at the table and some how after hearing his words she doubted he would spare her of any married duties. As for having a secret engagement, that was as likely as the Chudley Cannons winning the Quidditch Cup anytime soon. As soon as she returned to Hogwarts someone (most likely Draco or Lucretia) would mention it to one of their friends and then like all secrets at Hogwarts it would spread faster than a snitch flies. As the conversations at the table droned on Tabitha downed her glass of wine hoping that on her near empty stomach it would numb her before she was sent back to her room. Once again her thoughts wondered over the thought 'why didn't I jump when I had the chance.

Disclaimer: This is just for fun, not for money. Kleo


	2. Chapter II

Lying on her bed staring intently at the ceiling Tabitha was doing her best to will herself to sleep. It was no use. Her mind refused to calm and let her rest. First time sitting at the adult table for supper had landed her with a husband to be and a headache from too much wine. New emotions pulsed through her body. Everything seemed a blur and she felt rebellious. Never before had she thought of herself as a rebel, a little independent, yes but not rebellious. Things were different now, her future was plotted for her and it was not the future she had planned on living.

She once hoped that when of age she could abandon her family and strike out on her own. Once she had envisioned herself moving away from England, perhaps to America or France. Maybe even change her name as well so that no one would ever have to know who she was and who she was related to. In the Hogwarts Library she devoted hours investigating various wizarding communities in other countries.

She learned that most American wizarding societies were very liberal. It was fascinating that many wizards and witches in America never even bothered to dress in Muggle clothing when out in public because it simply wasn't that unusual for strangely dressed people to be wondering the streets of most American major cities. France much like England they kept to the more traditional ways but lived much more ornately and lavishly like most pureblooded families in Great Britain. In Germany there were a great many tribes of wizarding folk who lived in the Black Forest with faeries and tree sprites harvesting the magic from the primeval woods. The magical Starlets in Russia communed in villages across the countryside from just east of Moscow all the way to the Pacific. Only the new generation of young Russian witches and wizards braved the big cities and practiced magic with wand. Through the rest of Eastern Europe the majority of non Muggles were gypsies, traveling from place to place reading fortunes and crystal balls, capitalizing on Divination. In Mexico the main profession of a witch or wizard was vampire hunter. It all sounded exciting but regrettably now very far fetched

Alas she was to forever remain in England as Tabitha Octavia Anastasia Rosier, well soon to be Tabitha Octavia Anastasia Snape. The name made no difference. It was one Death Eaters name for another. She was to me married and hidden away in a dungeon or old castle only to serve her husbands every wish or need. She couldn't deny the unusual way Snape's touch made her feel nor did the thought of him touching her more repulse her as it did when she thought of Crabbe or Goyle doing the same. That was beside the point; the point was she felt cheated out of the life she wanted, cheated out of ever getting to be anything but what she was born to.

If only Uncle Ethan could have waited another year or two she would have gladly removed herself from his house and life. But as usual he had to be rash and marry her off to the first of age man he could find. Perhaps not all hope was lost, maybe when she came of age she could make a run for it, regardless of matrimony. If her husband was so keen on keeping her, he could track her down but she would duel him to the death rather than be taken back. Even though Snape could out duel her any day she was willing to take the chance that he wouldn't even notice when she disappeared. Possibly if he was kind to her she would leave a note giving her best regards and farewells. It all seemed far fetched but then again at the moment she was feeling rather rebellious and very Slytherin. That is why she felt compelled to get out of bed and go for a walk.

It was around two in the morning when she pulled back on her robes and black wool cloak. Her heart was pounding knowing what the penalty would be if she were discovered. The need however for air was too great to be ignored. With her boots in hand to avoid echoes on the stone floor she set off down the hall.

The entire hallway was vacant. Even the pictures were empty. All the portraits were most likely assembled in the billiard room where there was a large painting of an old fashioned pub, their favorite place to go when the rest of the house was sleeping. Slowly and soundlessly she glided down the stairs careful not to trip on her long cloak. A few hours ago she had descended these stairs with the misfortune of returning up them with even less hope than she had to begin with.

All thoughts of her hard luck halted when she caught sight of a little girl on the landing. Glowing silver like the moon beams she was dancing in. Her wispy body glided around the gleaming floor, dancing to inaudible music. The Manor hall filled with soft light rays from the moon shining through the large ceiling windows which cut designs on the dark granite. Spinning happily in the glow the girl continued her ballet. She was a ghost. Egan had been right all along. He claimed that a silver girl would come visit him in the night and they would play hide and seek in his room. Uncle Ethan scolded him and told him to stop making up stories and then accused Tabitha of putting stupid ideas into his son's head.

The little girl spotted Tabitha and quickly glided to hide behind an enormous floor vase filled with peacock feathers.

"Please come back out. You were dancing so beautifully." Tabitha whispered to the half hidden girl whose eyes peeked out among the eyes of the ornate feathers. Cautiously the girl drifted out from her hiding place and slowly advanced to where Tabitha was now hunched on the floor. "Hello." Tabitha smiles gently. "My name is Tabitha. What's yours?" The little girl looked about seven or eight years old, she wore a beautiful dark velvet small cloak with a large satin bow at the breast that matched the one in her shadowy hair. Her feet were clad in shiny black soft leather boots, now untouchable to any mortal being. Apprehensively the girl replied.

"Emma." Her voice was meek and timid.

"You must be a Rosier." Emma nodded. Tabitha wanted to question her more, ask how she dies and who she truly was but it would be a very rude subject to bring up with such a small child. Out of pity Tabitha simply asked her to keep dancing and hoped she would come visit her in her room some night. Emma began to clumsily spin about the glossy floor again as Tabitha silently clapped along to her rhythm. Both were soundlessly laughing together and when they were done Tabitha blew Emma a kiss and slowly she inched towards the door saying.

"I'll be back soon." And with that, slipped out the main door and onto the grounds. Everything was still, there was no longer a calm breeze but the mists were rising off the marsh. Before when she was younger the yard at night frightened her, she would scarily even step out into the back garden but now things were different, she had nothing to fear. Fear belonged to those who still valued life, Tabitha no longer had anything to truly live for and if she should be led astray by a hinky punk and never seen again than that was the way things would be. But right now the euphoria of being utterly alone and free made her set out running, flourishing her arms about and jumping. The moon was almost full but thin sheets of clouds wafted in front of it as she made her way to the marsh. Glancing back at the Manor she realized something she had never thought of before. The entire park owned by the Rosier family was all marsh and swamp land even the Manor itself was on soft ground. It had to be magic keeping Ephraim Manor from sinking. Having so rarely seen the outside of the Manor she took a great amount of time examining it's exterior only to see that there was a large crack forming near the main entrance. After so many years the house of Rosier was ready to crumble.

She turned from the Manor and started to run again, trudging through the soft ground that was soaking her feet. The farther she ran from the Manor the lighter she felt and the happier she was. The trees that had earlier been swaying were now still. Scraggly shadows were being cast by the semi cloud covered moon, everything was at ease. Her cloak flowed without restraint as she neared a large pond of swamp water. All of a sudden she halted, frozen by the sight. There was a large open lake, surrounded by marsh trees that were glowing with fire flies and humming with crickets.

Everything about the lake seemed peaceful everything besides the large stone monument erected a few meters away from where Tabitha was standing. It was shaped like a spire, reaching up towards the sky. She walked towards it, ducking the low hanging branches and the rotting trees, when only a meter or so away she knew exactly what it was. It was a grave; constructed from the same dark granite used to build Ephraim Manor. A single lone grave in the wizarding world is uncommon, especially among pure blooded families. Many witches and wizards choose to be cremated with their ashes thrown to the wind but in most pureblooded families who owned large ancient estates, the dead were entombed in crypts under the manors and castles. Her own mother was put to rest with her ancestors in the first primordial House of Lestrange in Rome. Her father's body had been in Ministry control who had no doubt given him a traitor's burial. His tomb under Ephraim Manner was empty. The Rosiers crypt are nothing compared to the Malfoy and Black burial chambers whose in turn are nothing to the catacomb under the Snape castle said to be the resting place of the great sorceress Morgana known in legend as Morgan Le Fay. But all the wonders that lay under England's magical great houses where nothing to Tabitha compared to this. She kneeled before the granite monument and read the words that had been deeply carved into the base.

'Emma Anastasia Annabelle Rosier

May She Rise Again'

Slowly she backed away and started to run again. All logic and sense left her as she jetted off deep into the twisted trees. Her heavy breathing and flapping cloak were stilled when she heard the terrifying sound of a howling wolf. She had never bothered to ponder the possibility of werewolf's or other dangerous creatures living in the vicinity of the Manor and now that the thought crossed her mind she realized the foolishness of wondering a swamp at night. 'Fuck.' Was the first word that crossed her mind as she stood petrified with fright. 'All alone at night in a swamp, without a wand. Very stupid, really really stupid Tabitha.' She though to herself as her wide eyes scanned the surroundings trying to make out any sign of which way the Manor was located. Just then a thicket of tall ferns behind her rustled slightly. She turned and screamed.

- - -

Severus had just apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds from the Rosier's estate and had every intention of marching right up to Dumbledore's office and throwing a tantrum. The two gargoyles perched on either side of the towering heavy iron gates asked him to identify him self and give the password. When they were satisfied with the information he gave the two flanked gates unlocked with a hollow click and then screeched open on their antique rusty hinges. Everything was still on the grounds and as he walked up to the entrance doors he took the liberty to enjoy just how student free the castle was. The moon almost half full, cast a bewitching hue over everything in its reach and its light glittered on the lakes surface. These were his favorite moments, alone and protected in the empty Hogwarts grounds, it almost made him forget the horrid memories that would cloud his sleep and the unlucky situation he now found himself in.

"Albus!" His voice did not echo like it did in most rooms at Hogwarts. The Headmasters walls were filled with books and pictures that absorbed sound. The current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding was sitting at his desk enjoying a cup of tea and engaging in conversation with the various paintings on his walls.

"Ah, Severus, perfect timing. I was just discussing with Marcina" His long elegant hand motioned to a portrait on the far wall. "The perfect cure for bunions-"

"Headmaster if you please I have a matter of some importance to discuss with you." Severus's voice was tense but that was the only sign his well trained body gave away to his current distress. Albus lowered his motioning hand and sank back a bit further in his chintz arm chair.

"Of course." The old man replied as Snape turned around to the rows of portraits and glared, at once they all snapped their eyes shut and pretended to be snoozing. "What is it Severus, nothing serious, I hope? Candy?" Severus waved a hand in refusal at the bag of hard colorful candy.

"I am to be married." His voice was flat.

"Congratulations, my dear boy!"

"To a student." This comment didn't seem to phase the great Albus Dumbledore's happy expression or the bright twinkle in his eyes.

"So who is this lucky lady?" Snape gave a strong snort at the Headmasters choice of words.

"A student."

"Yes you mentioned that." Dumbledore said as a popped a bright pink sweet into his mouth

"I am to wed Tabitha Rosier before this years end."

"Ah, Miss Rosier. This calls for wine" He started to rise from his chair, the candy in his mouth was visibly resting between his teeth and cheek. "I think I still have a few bottles around here somewhere."

"They're in the back next to the Muggle Literature bookshelf." A small wheezy voice piped in.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Hans." Dumbledore winked to the portrait and made his way to the back when Severus shouted losing some of his legendary composure.

"Albus! What am I supposed to do? I cannot marry a student. You cannot be serious in allowing this to happen."

"There seems little I can do in the matter. Ah yes, here's a good bottle." His voice drifted in from behind a wall.

"Can't you protest it some way? Tell the governors you will not allow a teacher and current student to be married." Before he could say any more Dumbledore returned holding a very dusty bottle.

"From Italy." He said as he adjusted his half moon spectacles to inspect the label further. "A gift, from a friend of mine in the Siena province. I believe there were once two bottles but I think I drank the first some years back. Ah about fifteen years I think." He said faintly recalling the bittersweet wine he'd celebrated with on a bittersweet occasion. He was situating himself once again in his overstuffed chair and conjuring up two goblets when he spoke again. "Siena, lovely place, isn't that where your grandmother is from, Severus?"

"This is hardly the time to be talking about Siena and that damn old bat Carmella!" Severus's hands were clenched and turning whiter by the minute becoming very frustrated with the lack of seriousness Dumbledore seemed to have about his present circumstance.

"I think it's the perfect time, after all you'll want to be informing her about your marriage."

"Damn it Albus, there is not going to be a marriage!" All bindings holding his temper in place were slowly snapping.

"Well I'm quite sure you just informed me a few minutes ago that was going to be." Dumbledore held out a wine filled glass for Severus to take.

"Headmaster, I cannot marry her. She is a student, a pupil of mine and she is..." His voice trailed off again.

"Severus, sit down, drink some of this very good wine and relax." Snape slowly sank down into one of the chairs opposite Dumbledore's, dismissed the offered wine and placed a hand against his temple in an attempt to control the headache now throbbing in his head. "Well seeing how I doubt you were the one to get down on one knee and ask for Miss Rosier's hand in marriage, I assume this is a matter involving her family."

"Yes. Ethan Rosier seems quite bent on getting rid of his niece."

"Indeed, and you volunteered to take her."

"Hardly, they were planning to give her to either Mr. Crabbe or Goyle but that idea didn't sit too well with other members of her family."

"Understandably so" Severus nodded. "So they saw you as a much finer option and-"

"And I was cornered into accepting her. It would be too much of a waste to let her marry stupid fat pigs like Crabbe or Goyle. But Albus I cannot marry her."

"Indeed why not? It sounds like it would be perfectly legal, seeing how her family has no objection."

"She is Evan and Raphaela's daughter Albus, I cannot."

"No, I think that that is all the more reason for you to marry her Severus. If it weren't for you Miss Rosier wouldn't even be alive today. You saved her life Severus and now you must take responsibility for it. I should have told you that fifteen years ago. Maybe then you could have spared her from some of the things she's had to endure thus far in her young life."

"So I assume that you have been watching her while she is here at school?"

"My dear boy" He chuckled. "I watch everyone who walks these halls." Snape smirked imagining the old man sitting up here in his office eating his candy and monitoring the daily life of the sniveling little teenage brat's referred to as students. "But yes Severus I have been watching over her. I was the one that told Fred and George Weasley to inform her about the way into the kitchens. She's quite popular with the house elves, you know and they've informed me that she too has a liking of Lemon Meringue pie. And I thought I was the only one." A smile stretched across his wise old face. "She has many of your _virtues_ as well."

"I have no interest in your lemony pies Albus." Severus mumbled as the Headmaster chuckled again.

"No, I was referring to the way you both isolate yourselves. You hiding in the dungeons like a stubborn old bat. Maybe she'll do you some good." He took a sip from his conjured goblet

"Headmaster-"

"Speaking of old bats I think we best send an owl to your grandmother. She'll want to be informed that her only grandson is getting married."

"Well Albus if you can track her down from her flying escapades across the world then by all means but I have no wish to see her. Best to just inform her but by no means invite her"

"Very well." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mischief like a little boys as he picked up his glass encouraging Severus to do the same. For the second time that night Severus found himself toasting to his impending doom, his wedding.

- - -

"Miss, must come back. Miss is not safe here." The elf was wringing her hands and her huge eyes pleading with Tabitha.

"Ditty, what are you doing out here?" She sounded much more relieved than what she really felt.

"I followed Miss. Miss shouldn't be out. Master would not like it. Not safe."

"Do you know the way back?"

"Yes." Ditty's words were soft as her eyes roamed from side to side nervously.

"Will you tell my Uncle I was out?" Tabitha dreaded asking this. The elf looked at her conflicted.

"I cannot lie to Master."

"If he doesn't ask then you won't have to tell him. Not telling him isn't a lie." Ditty nodded her head hesitantly. "Ok, let's go back." The elf nodded again and then latched on to the bottom of Tabitha's cloak and started to lead her away. They walked quietly only their footfalls on the marshy ground made noise but silence made Tabitha even tenser. "Ditty, how long have you served the Rosier family?"

"All my life, Miss." The elf squeaked.

"Yes, I know but how many years is that?"

"I dunno Miss, many years, Miss."

"Have you ever heard of an Emma Rosier?" Ditty stopped in mid step and turned to Tabitha.

"How does Miss know about Miss Emma?"

"I met her." These words sounded much more logical in her head but after she noticed the elf's surprised look, Tabitha realized maybe Ditty didn't know Emma was a ghost. "I saw her grave. Do you know who she was Ditty?" Ditty had started walking again but at a faster pace now.

"She was master's sister."

"Sister? But I've never seen her name on any of the family trees?"

"Master erased it."

"He erased it, why?" They were jogging now, their speed kept increasing with every question asked. "How did she die, Ditty?"

"Miss shouldn't ask such questions."

"Please Ditty, why would Uncle Ethan erase her name? What happened, please tell me. I swear I'll never tell my Uncle." The dark outline of the Manor could be seen in the distance. Tabitha rooted her feet in the ground. "Tell me Ditty, or I won't go another step." The poor elf pulled fruitlessly on her cloak to no avail.

"They was playin' games. Down on the lake. They loved to play along the shore, loved to fly around on their brooms over the lake too. Miss Emma was on Masters broom with Master, they's flyin' high up and he push her off. She fell into the water. Weeds swallow her up." Tabitha gasped at the cruel horror of the innocent little girl's demise. Ditty tugged on her cloak again and they walked back to the mansion.

Emma was no where in sight on their return and Tabitha was grateful for that, she didn't know if she could look on Emma without starting to cry. After all Emma was part of her family, her Aunt by blood. By the time Tabitha she felt completely numb. A million different thoughts pressed against her minds barrier only to be calmed when exhaustion finally overtook her and she fell asleep. While the rest of the house slept a little hoary girl was playing hop scotch on the floor tiles in front of a wall hanging embroidered with hundreds of names, none of which were hers.


	3. Chapter III

It was sunny in Diagon Alley the morning Tabitha, her Aunt Lucia and cousin Lucretia made their annual school shopping trip. Their school letters had arrived just the other day but Aunt Lucia thought that the longer they waited to retrieve their needed items the more crowed the Alley would be. Fortunately she was wrong. Most of the stores in Diagon Alley were just opening up and some of the shop keepers could be seen sweeping in front of their stores and changing the 'Closed' signs to 'Open'. The air was fresh, mixed with a few of the exotic smells always present in the Alley. Tabitha enjoyed the city life; everything was in motion, people bustling around going on about their various lives. The noise which so seemed to annoy Aunt Lucia energized Tabitha, opening her eyes to a world beyond the one she was currently trapped.

At Madame Malkin's Tabitha was fitted for two new uniform skirts. Aunt Lucia was appalled at how long Tabitha's legs had grown making her old skirts 'unseemly' short. It took some convincing for Aunt Lucia buy her a new pair of boots at Ruby's Slippers and Other Magical Footwear but her old ones were getting tight and weren't nearly as warm as these new ones that the sales woman assured were charmed to always keep the wearers feet warm and dry. The Apothecary was truly the one place in Diagon Alley she wasn't looking forward to visiting. The smell the loomed in its shelved isles made her skin prickle. As she passed the vials of aconite her mind immediately shot to a vision of Professor Snape. "I need air." She said to her Aunt as she made her way to the door.

"Well, hurry along and meet us at Flourish and Blotts. I'm not going to carry your books for you!" The cement stoop in front of the Apothecary was too tainted with the same pungent smell as inside. Making her way down the coble stone walkway she inhaled deeply, then regretted having done so in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium. Passing by the entrance to Knockturn Alley she caught the scent of something that wafted into her mind and pulled out not a memory but I feeling, a déjà vu. Impulsively she descended the steep stone stairwell into the gloomy alley below. It was humid but not hot and the stone walls that were a mix of cool blues, grays and black. Just as she was loosing the trail of the scent she heard a witch screech.

"Eleven Galleons for half that tiny bottle, you're a fool Borgan! No perfume is worth that!" A shop door slammed shut and an old crone and her shopping partner stalked away. When the two were out of sight Tabitha slinked to the shop door. She had heard her uncle talk about Mr. Borgan and his business before but never had she paid much attention to it. Through the glass windows in the door she could see Mr. Borgans hunched figure hobbling around the store mumbling angrily to him self.

While still debating whether to enter or not Mr. Borgan turned around and caught sight of her peering in at him. He stared her down then said "What do you want?" in a gruff voice. She felt petrified and for a minute was unable to answer and before she could think of anything he had made his way to the door and opened it. The way he looked her up and down made her turn her face away from him and stand even stiffer. "I asked you a question, little girl. What do you want?" Being called a little girl somehow put a spark in her.

"That perfume that witch was on about, could I see it. Please." He raised an eyebrow at her then stepped aside to let her in. His shop was made of dusty wood; the floorboards fit together poorly and squeaked when stepped on. The items for sale were also dusty and all looked like objects from nightmares, dark and cruel. "This is it." Mr. Borgan said holding out an ornate crystal perfume bottle half filled with a rose colored liquid.

"Why is it so expensive?" She asked taking the bottle to smell. The aroma was sweet and strong almost overwhelming her senses.

"It's one of a kind." He boasted. "I was told it was made for the late Evan Rosiers bride from the roses that only bloom in their garden." Tabitha's head snapped up to look directly at Borgan. Her breathing picked and mind raced.

"Who sold this to you?"

"What's it to you?" Tabitha fixed him with a harsh gaze.

"I am Tabitha Rosier." Again he looked up her length narrowing one eye at her. She stared him down in turn. Then he broke into a crooked yellow smile.

"Only a true Rosier could give a look like that but you don't have a Rosiers eyes."

"I've been told I have my mothers Lestrange eyes."

"Lestrange-." His eyes widened at the word.

"Yes, my father, Evan Rosier married Raphaela Lestrange, my mother." She emphasized the names and their relation to her. Never before had she bragged about her family and doing so almost made her sick, was she really like the rest in house Slytherin?

"You're heir to the Lestrange fortune are ya?"

"Currently." It was true in the eyes of the Ministry she was the last Lestrange but in reality she still had two uncles who came before her in the line of succession. If the Dark Lord were to win no doubt they would reclaim their lost riches. "So who sold you this?"

"Ethan Rosier." It was a surprise to hear but not a hard answer to imagine. "He's been sellin' to me for years, mostly possessions like this." She had never hated her Uncle more, he was selling her parents treasures that lawfully where hers. Borgan seemed to sense her rage. "I tell you what, discount on any Rosier item I still got."

"What else do you have?"

"Hmmmmm let me take a look." He pulled out a box from under the counter. "I remember a necklace of some sorts." He sorted through the jewelry box. "This is the one. It was one of the first items Master Rosier sold to me." The necklace was gold, old gold grown dark and brownish with time. The thin chain connected to a pendent flat like a coin about the size of a Knut. On one side was a pentacle stamped neatly into the once shiny surface and on the other side was a beautiful engraving of an acorn. "I don't know much about it, Master Rosier said it was very old and had belonged Lady Raphaela Rosier. It might not look like much but the chain is charmed, it's unbreakable." He pulled roughly on the thin chain but it held strong.

"How much?" His grin was anything but comforting.

"For you, the most beautiful pure blooded heiress in England I'll settle for eight Galleons. A generous offer." Tabitha frowned she only had three Galleons in her purse.

"Hardly generous considering it's lawfully mine. Three Galleons." Borgan laughed.

"Let me guess that's all the little princess has for pocket money." Her eyes shifted away from his. "Thought so. If you want if for only three you'll have to give a little something else extra."

"Like what?" She dreaded what he was going to say. Again his eyes roamed over her.

"I'll settle for a taste of a true pureblood." She kept her expression hard as she put the three Galleons on the counter and gave a curt nod in agreement. Moving out from behind the counter he cornered her in against the counter and a large ugly troll statue.

"Anything but a small taste and you'll find that wands aren't the only thing that can curse off you balls." His eyes lit up, thoroughly enjoying her threats.

"Spoken like a true pureblood and the Rosier that you are." He closed in even more inhaling and breathing in her scent while his hands lightly hovered around her hips. She moved her head to the side away from the sight of him, accidentally exposing her neck. He took it as an invitation. Brushing his lips against her skin he breathed deeply. Then suddenly his hands ran up her sides to her face where he forcefully turned her to him and imprisoned her mouth with his own. He tasted stale. Standing her ground she kept her arms at her side and made little attempt to return the kiss or the tongue intruding her mouth. When she pulled away she simply put up her hand for the necklace. He dropped the pendent and chain into it. She headed for the door. He spoke before she was able to get away.

"No _pure_ girl kisses like that, not quite the innocent are you?"

"Know this Borgan. Someday all my families' treasures will be mine again and the only one with a price to pay will be you." The slam of the door was very satisfying. Flat heels clinking on the uneven stones of the alley she headed back to the surface level. In the sunshine she fastened the pendent around her neck. It felt weightless and the metal was warm and comforting against the skin under her shirt. For once, she felt safe.


	4. Chapter IV

He had woken with a start that morning. Sheets in a tangle around his legs and a cold clammy sweat on his skin. He no longer dreamed. Dreams were for the guiltless and innocent. His nights pasted in flashes of gory memories and nightmares. Sleeping drafts seldom worked on him anymore so he was forced to face the same wretched horrors almost every night.

Now as he sat at his office desk staring at an assortment of books and notes composing different lesson plans, his mind kept wondering. His eyes caught on the pictures in front of him. Even he thought it odd that his desk should have photographs on it. The frames had been a Christmas gift from Poppy and instead of shoving them into his drawer to collect dust he decided not to insult her and display them. There were four pictures that he had taken from the photo album he kept on his personal bookshelf to exhibit. Of course no one ever saw what pictures they were except him but that's how he liked it.

In his own Hogwarts years, photography had been a kind of fad. Magical cameras were as common as candy and in pure blooded families they were especially prevalent. In the great houses when a child was accepted into Hogwarts and purchased their first wand formal photographs were taken and distributed among all of wizarding society. The same tradition held true to graduation, weddings, birth of children and family Christmas cards.

Only one of those types was framed on his desk. Raphaela was seated in a gilded chair wearing typical Roman robes and a cape he knew bore the Lestrange house crest. She looked young to his eye now yet much older than her eleven years in the picture. Her first wand was in her hand and at the bottom of the photo words flashed spelling out 'Rosewood, 11'' Hair of Unicorn.' That was how he liked to think of her, proud and elegant. The other frames had less formal pictures ranging from the Slytherin Quidditch victory with Evan Rosier and a mob of Slytherins on the Quidditch pitch celebrating to snapshots of a wedding, Lucius and Narcissa's where he was best man to a picnic at High Pillar Place, the Lestrange's English estate. The pictures weren't the cause of his distraction but they certainly didn't help.

Resting his face in his hands his mind pounded. He was frustrated. 'Why her? Haven't I suffered enough, damn it!' He turned all the pictures face down and went to go find something to eat for lunch. It was going to be a very long day.

- - -

"What took you so long?" Aunt Lucia snapped when Tabitha finally made her way to Flourish and Blotts.

"Forgive me Aunt. I was looking at dress robes." Tabitha lied. The pendent was secretly concealed under her robes where she hoped it would not be discovered.

"You don't need anymore dress robes. You're spoiled enough as it is. Now, come along both of you." Tabitha and Lucretia took their Flourish and Blotts bags filled with their required books from the clerk and followed Lucia Rosier out the door. It was getting on towards midday and Lucretia was complaining of hunger. So as a 'treat' Aunt Lucia brought them to The Violet Patch for brunch.

It was the most expensive restaurant in the Alley and a favorite of the snottiest witches in England. The walls and carpets in the dining area were a rich royal purple matching the brocade curtains and furniture. Each table was topped off with a large bouquet of violets. Besides for the quiet murmur of conversation the only sound was of clinking china and crystal glasses. Tabitha chose the chair facing the window so she could watch the passing people and the two gypsy girls who cranked on a music box and clapped on a tambourine while dancing, hoping for spare change.

Aunt Lucia ordered herself champagne and ordered them all The Violet's lunch special, veal. She must have been staring at the gypsy girls for too long because Aunt Lucia broke in saying.

"They want what you have. They want to be what you are. Why can't you be content with having what everyone else wants?" She said as she sipped her champagne.

"I was just-"

"You were just acting like your usual ungrateful self." Aunt Lucia's face was twisted into a sneer, her right eyebrow raised so high it disappeared beneath the brim of her tilted witch hat. Lucretia was sporting a smirk as she carefully placed her napkin on her lap. "If it hadn't been for Ethan and me you would have grown up in an orphanage and squandered for money until you were of age to inherit the key to your parents vault." Placidly setting her champagne down, her look was smug as ever.

"And where is that key now!?" Tabitha yelled, her voice rising above the usual Violet volume. "No doubt in your keeping and in frequent use to ensure the fact that I never see even one Knut of the inheritance my father left me!" Aunt Lucia looked a little shocked but quickly retorted with a cool calm voice.

"No more than an ungrateful girl like you deserves."

"What have I to be grateful for? That you haven't even treated me half so nice as your own children and throw me into a marriage with a man I want nothing to do with."

"How could you be so ungrateful to be wed to one of this world's richest pure blooded wizards? It's more than an unwanted little girl like you deserves." Tabitha noticed the smirk on Lucretia's face wash away when their eyes met. She could tell that her cousin even thought the word 'unwanted' too harsh.

"Unwanted...?" Tabitha echoed.

"You don't think your mother just tried to kill herself do you?" Aunt Lucia's voice was stone cold. Tabitha could feel an odd power within her, more powerful than her hate and she knew she would pay the price for her actions but at that moment she didn't care. She shot out of her chair and yelled 'Fine!' then turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. All the violets in the room had wilted and turned to ash before the china stopped rattling.

- - -

He had missed the official lunch for the professors who had already returned to Hogwarts but the house elves were happy to make up sandwiches from the leftover corn beef. Sitting all alone at the head table in the vacant Great Hall, he grumbled as he ate. His mood was quite unlike the sunshine outside. Before he'd gotten two bites in, his solitude was interrupted by the schools resident Mediwitch, Poppy Pomfrey.

"I've been looking for you." She said as she ascending the few steps to the table.

"Need more potions, do you?"

"How perceptive, you could give Sibyl a run for her money." He snorted a laugh. Poppy was one of the few people he knew to put up with his ill tempered ways. She herself was known for being very temperamental, especially about her patients. The two of them shared a good bond of friendship, having both witnessed excessive death and unmentionable horrors. Before she came to work at Hogwarts Poppy Pomfrey worked at St. Mungo's in a department set up during the Dark Lords first reign for victims of the most unimaginably heinous curses. If worse came to worse in this war she had dreadfully declared to reopen the department and head it as her late husband had done.

Severus had never known Nelson Pomfrey personally but nowadays he was revered almost as a Saint. Nelson became a victim of the Dark Lord at the end of the first war when he was progressing in research he hoped would combat the Unforgivables. There were only three people in the world that knew Nelsons research had not destroyed and they all currently resided at Hogwarts. Determined to finish what her husband had started, Poppy spent much of her free time working on finishing his research. Dumbledore strongly encouraged her and assisted where he could. Severus was called in to help as well but his help normally consisted of brewing potions for the Hogwarts medical stores.

"I've made a list of the potions I need." She set the paper next to his plate. He looked them over then tucked the list into his robe pocket.

"Anything else?" He murmured. She smiled.

"It's a beautiful day Severus, don't look so glum."

"It takes more than good weather to put me in a good mood."

"You're right, it takes a miracle." He allowed her a slight smile. "Alright, when you've finished brewing them just bring them to the Hospital Wing. I'll take care of them from there." He nodded in acknowledgement. She left and he finished his lunch then set off to try and finish the colossal amount of work that had piled up before his eyes. A long day indeed.

- - -

Out in the Alley, still fuming with anger she paused by the gypsies but had no money left to drop into the upturned hat. So instead she unhooked her cloak and tossed it at their feet. It was one of her nicest cloaks, tailor made and expensive.

"Wait-!" The voice surprised her. Turning back around she saw the gypsy girl crouched on the ground cradling the cloak. "This is too much, we can't accept it."

"It's yours, I don't want it." She said in a frustrated voice. The girl was her age with dark puppy dog eyes and a sweet smile.

"We can't have you going cloakless. The nights are cold."

"I'll be fine." Why were they being so nice to her? Before she could walk off again the other gypsy girl came up to her and handed her the long ratted cloak off her own shoulders. Her smile was angelic as well. "Thank you." Tabitha muttered but was rendered almost speechless. They both nodded to her then the first said.

"One good deed deserves another and one good person cannot forever suffer." Tabitha felt all her anger ebbing away.

"What do you mean-?" But before she finish the girl picked up her tambourine again and moved back over to the music box. The other girl nodded again and said.

"Blood is thicker than water but love is much stronger." Not knowing what to say Tabitha just stared completely dumbfounded. They struck up another song and Tabitha listened to the words as she wrapped the worn cloak around her and walked away, disappearing in the crowd.

_The line it is drawn  
The curse it is cast  
The slow one now  
Will later be fast  
And the present now  
Will later be past  
The order is rapidly fadin'  
The first one now  
Will later be last  
For the times they are a-changin'  
For the times they are a-changin'_

- - -

Nuriel was already on his perch in Severus's private potions lab when he entered to make Poppy's potions. "Beat me here, I see. If you're going to stay you're going to help. Here's the list of potions I'm making. Start gathering the ingredients." The crow had been his closest friend and potions apprentice for almost a decade. Severus was a firm believer that crows carried human souls making them smarter than any other bird. The Snape household crest was a Crow and though Severus rarely took pleasure in being a Snape he was fond of belonging to a house that had obviously valued intelligence.

He put the cauldron on the burner as Nuriel fluttered back and forth from the storage room with bottles of ingredients. Snape knew how to brew these potions by heart so once they were started he sat down at one of the tables to work more on his lesson plans. Nuriel pecked at the corn Severus had laid out and crowed when it was time to stir one of the potions.

"How did I ever get on without you?" He said after he had drifted into deep thought and forgot to stir the pink stomach soothing potion. The bird landed on his shoulder and Severus petted the plumage under his beak. "Remind me later to get you something to eat from the kitchens, something other than corn." The crow squawked then fluttered back to his perch as Snape returned to his work.

- - -

The Alley was more crowded now and she wasn't in the mood to calmly sift through masses of people. But she had no choice now so she weaved her way in between various people until once again she heard someone hailing her.

"Oi, there!" She looked up suddenly. Next to her was a pile of crates and a red headed boy. "I remember you. Find the kitchens?"

"Huh?"

"The Hogwarts kitchen, Fred and me showed you how to get there." She smiled remembering the twin freckled faces that had pointed her in the right direction one night in her First year.

"Oh yeah, tickle the pear." She said and he laughed.

"Mind helpin' me with some of these?" He motioned to the crates.

"Sure."

"A Leviosa charm should do the trick." He pulled out his wand. Tabitha frowned.

"I haven't got my wand." She stated plainly. He looked confused. "I'm only sixteen." Truth was Uncle Ethan was still hiding it until September and now maybe forever.

"Oh. I didn't think you were that young. Sorry. Here you can carry these." He handed her what looked like the sales recipes to the crates. With a flick of his wand one of the crates floated off the ground, he motioned for her to follow him. "So you only carry your wand around Hogwarts? What if you were attacked by Death Eaters or something?"

"They wouldn't attack me." He gave her a queer look. "Why would they?"

"Cause they attack anyone in their way."

"Trust me, I'm never in their way." Luckily he let it go at that. She hadn't realized where she was before but one glimpse at the inside on the store told her she was at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Their joke shop was impressive. Signs hung from the ceiling indicating what was in the bins covering most of the floor, all filled with their inventions. He led her through a curtain to the back storage room, his levitating crate bumping into the ceiling signs as he went.

"It would be easier if we had a back entrance. But oh well at least we got premises."

"It's nice, I like it. Very colorful."

"Yeah. If things go well here we plan to open one in Hogsmede. Put Zonko's right out of business or just merge with em. Fred and me haven't decided yet." Before George had finished lowering the crate Fred popped into the room right under the spot the crate was landing.

"Oi Fred! Watch out!" George said.

"Mums in a right old mood again. Pompous Percy is being his usual gitful self." The bottom of the crate bumped Fred's head and he looked up. "What's that doing there?"

"It's the stuff we ordered, thought it best not to leave it out in the street." Looking back up at the crate Fred said-

"Righty-O." As he steeped out of the way and the wooden box smashed to the ground. The shattered wood skidded across the floor and little heart shaped creatures on stick legs started running about saying 'I Love You!' 'Kiss Me!' 'Be Mine!' and other cute phrases. Some where too top heavy and fell face down on the floor, legs flailing. Fred and George where quick to act, stunning them till they keeled over and went quiet. Only a few escaped, their squeaky voices trailing off to the far ends of the store.

"What were those?" Tabitha asked, hopping off the counter she'd climbed to get out of the way.

"A kind of Muggle candy we improved." George said.

"Thought we'd get an early start on Valentines Days." Fred finished. "Wait-." He paused. "Who are you?"

"You remember- um- her, that girl who wanted to find the kitchens, don't you?"

"My name's Tabitha." In unison they let out and 'Oh' of recognition.

"We're Fred-"

"-and George."

"Weasley." They said together.

"Been a while hasn't it." Fred added.

"Yeah." She replied. Through the silence they could hear one of the candies repeatedly running into the wall saying 'Call me! Call me!'

"Mum gave me some food for our lunch, just sandwiches but are ya hungry." Fred asked. She had stormed out of the restaurant before she had time to eat. Her stomach was already growling.

"You have no idea."

"Should have known. You were always hungry, that's why you were looking for the kitchen after all." George magically cleared off the counter by the register and pulled up some stools. They ate lunch together, laughing when one of the candies scuttled across the counter in front of them and fell over. It's muffled voice spouting words of love into the counter top. They talked until a line was forming at the door waiting for the shop to reopen after the prolonged lunch break.

"Come back and visit." They both said.

"I will." She smiled, gave each a hug then walked out into the peak afternoon sunlight. She felt extremely happy but for no reason she wrapped her hand around the gold pendent she'd bought from Borgan. It reassured her.

- - -

He was in his lab finishing up Poppy's potions and his lesson plans when the hearth burst into green flames. Nuriel gave a loud caw. A hand reached out from the fire holding an envelope. This kind of wizarding communication was rare these days but not forgotten. It was reminiscent of the Muggle Post. Letters and messages could be delivered to Floo Network Operators and then delivered to the assigned fire place. It was a rarely used form of communication because it was difficult to narrow down the exact fireplace where the receiver would find the letter. Someone had obviously known where to find him. A voice from the hearth droned.

"Letter for a Mr. Severus Snape of Hogwarts Castle at the Potion Master's private potion lab." Severus took the letter, mumbled thank you and then read the back of the heavy paper envelope. Only his address was on it. He recognized the Rosier crest sealing the front and immediately ripped it open to read the letter. How on earth had he known where to find him?

_Severus,_

_That damnable niece of mine, your fiancée has run away. While in Diagon Alley with Lucia she threw a fit and stormed off. She is wandless and has no money. I request your help in retrieving her before she is able to bring shame to the family. I believe her to still be in London if not still in the Alley. I'm on my way to London now. Send word if you find her._

_E. R._

Damnable man couldn't even keep his own niece under control. Her actions did not surprise him. Ethan and Lucia did little for the girl; they had even seen fit to marry her off to save their own fortune. Severus wasn't entirely sure but he had a hunch that Ethan was a good deal frightened of his niece and what she could do if she knew the truth. Why else had he wanted her to be married before she came of age.

If Tabitha traded in the name of Rosier for her husbands she would forfeit all claims she had on the Rosier fortune. Ethan was only a holder to the fortune until Tabitha turned seventeen. So when they married and she became a Snape there would be no Rosier inheritance for her.

He had watched it happen to Raphaela. She married, changed her name believing that with two brothers the Lestrange fortune would never pass into her power. When Rudolphus and Rabastan were sentenced to life in Azkaban they lost all claims on their family estate at High Pillar Place. The Minister of Magic at the time had been cruel refusing to acknowledge Raphaela as the heir to the Lestrange wealth. She was the wife and sister of known Death Eaters, in the eyes of the Ministry, she was cursed.

When Tabitha was born she became heir of all the Rosiers riches so long as she still carried the Rosier name upon her seventeenth birthday. When the new Minister, Fudge came to power he decreed to keep the great houses fortunes in tacked. Allowing Rudolphus and Rabastan who didn't wanted to see their beloved assets fall into Ministry control also named Tabitha heir to their fortune. She was the richest witch in England and that made her dangerous.

Severus pulled on his cloak, called Nuriel to him and headed for the Hogwarts Gate to apperate to London.

- - -

She knew she should head back to find her Aunt or floo to the Manor but all that awaited her there was an angry family and a punishment she wished to avoid. Right now the idea of never going home again sounded best. Maybe Fred and George would give her a job at the shop and she could find a place to live in the Alley. Of course all that meant dropping out of school and never being able to use magic again. Was it worth that?

Would she rather give up magic or face her Uncles fury, marry a man she didn't love, stay a prisoner the rest of her life and live as an insider looking out. The answer was obvious. She made her way towards the Leaky Cauldron. It was the only place she knew to go.

This pub had a very distinct feel to it. Dirty but cozy. Smoke from wizards pipes drifted up to the rafters where rats scampered and the rock sided walls gave an aura of warmth but felt cold to the touch. Oil lamps cast the only light. They made everything glow orange. She found a booth in the corner. Poorly lit but secluded. The bar maid/waitress asked her what she wanted. She replied, only water. The water here tasted better than it had at The Violet Patch. Maybe being poor wasn't at all as horrible as the Slytherins made it out to be.

For hours she sat there watching people come and go. A dinner rush came in, all ordering meats and potatoes drenched in dark gravy and then bar sitters, people seated on stools drinking from flagons and mugs. She drifted in and out of sleep dreaming of her new life. When she woke up the place was nearly empty, the bar maid was cleaning tables and putting up chairs as the last stragglers wandered up the stairs to their rooms, out the front door to the London streets or out the back into the Alley.

"Closing time, Miss. Time to go." Tom the bartender was standing by her table, sleeves rolled up, apron dirty and holding a cup of tea.

"I have nowhere to go." She replied stifling a yawn.

"We got beds upstairs more comfortable than these booths." His voice was pleasant and jolly.

"I haven't any money."

"No money and no place to go eh." He sat down across from her in the booth. "Here have some tea." He slid the cup over to her.

"I've no way to pay for it." She replied solemnly.

"I know. It's on the house."

"Thank you." The tea was warm with a hint of Lemon.

"I've never seen you in here before."

"I've never been."

"We'll if you're going to become a regular I'll have to know your name." Tabitha hadn't expected telling her name to be so difficult but all he need know was her first.

"Tabby."

"Well, Tabby it sounds like you need a place to live and a job."

"That would help." She held the tea cup tightly in her hands absorbing its warmth.

"How about tomorrow we talk about you becoming one of the Leaky Cauldrons new waitresses. I think Evelyn would like the help." He motioned to the bar maid, her frazzled hair was just one of the signs that she was worn and tired from the nights shift. "Until then you can sleep in one of the empty rooms upstairs." She smiled at him the biggest smile she was sure she'd ever shown anyone.

"That's so kind of you Mr.-"

"Tom. Just Tom, no Mr. business here"

"Thank you, I mean it. Truly. You have no idea what this means." She tenderly grasped his hand in thanks.

"Alright, alright, to bed with you. Up the stairs, first landing, third door on the left." Her joyous mood died quickly when she stood up and saw the dark figure walk through the door. His walk and billowing robes were unmistakable.

"You've cause quite the commotion in your family. They've been looking for you." It was his Potions Professor voice, cold and controlling.

"Please don't tell them where I am, Professor, please." She begged.

"Your Uncle would find you eventually and the longer it takes him the angrier he will be."

"I don't want to go back. Please. He'll hurt me." She was crying now and he knew she spoke the truth but it was out of his control. Tom looked worried but made no move to say anything.

"I have no power in the matter." He wanted to comfort her but doing so might only inspire false hope. "I have no control over this." He turned to the bird on his shoulder and said. "Go notify him that I've found her."

"No!" She yelled as the bird took flight sweeping out the door. Running toward it Snape stopped her and held her still. "I'll go with you right now, marry you and give myself to you if you promise not to make me go back."

"And what makes you think that is what I want?" It hurt him to be so cruel but there was little he could do to help her. Her tears stopped immediately and her eyes narrowed in on him.

"Would it kill any of you to for one bloody moment even pretend like I'm wanted or cared about? Or is kind emotion a true rarity in pure bloods?"

"Miss Rosier-." Before he could finish Nuriel flew in followed by Ethan who burst through the door. Tom backed off behind the bar and Severus stepped out of the way.

"I had a little chat with Borgan." He stalked towards her like a predator that'd trapped his prey. "Whoring yourself for jewelry, are you?" He shoved her against the rough stone wall. One hand keeping her in place while the other ripped open the top of her shirt and grabbed at the gold chain around her neck. "Selling your self like a tramp for worthless trinkets." He pulled on the chain meaning to break it but the unbreakable chain only dug into the skin behind her neck and forced her down to her knees in pain.

"Not worthless. You obviously sold it to Borgan for a shiny Galleon." Her teeth were clenched and voice menacing. Yanking her back up to her feet by the wrists he looked more closely at pendent. Ethan smirked and gave a glimpse of the old shabby necklace to Snape.

"Borgan is gullible. But obviously not as gullible as you. Take it off, now!"

"No! It's mine!" She tried to fight against him but his hands only grew tighter, bruising her.

"It's mine, actually." Snape had been quiet till then watching the spectacle from the corner. "A gift from me to Raphaela in honor of her first child." Snape stared Ethan down and Tabitha could sense the tension between the two. "Curious, I though that particular necklace was to be buried with her." Uncle Ethan's mouth twisted into a scowl and his fingers started digging into Tabitha's flesh.

"Curious indeed." He violently undid the clasp and chucked the necklace at Snape who caught it, holding it tightly in his fist. Ethan flung Tabitha away from the wall and tore at the ragged cloak the gypsy girl had given her. "Trying to dress the part of a street walker are you. I should leave you here to be the gutter girl you act like." The cloak ripped and fell to the dirty floor in a cloud of dust.

"I wish you would." The hand across her face was swift and hard. Nearly falling to the ground again Ethan caught her by the roots of her hair and thrust her over towards the fire place. Shoving her into the hearth he took a fistful of Floo powder from a stone cup on the mantle and threw it at her saying 'Ephraim Manor.' Before the green flames whisked her away she locked eyes with Snape. He felt nothing but pity for her.

"For your silence." Ethan said placing two Galleons on the bar for Tom. Before he could apparate away Snape said.

"I don't want her damaged, Ethan." He smirked again.

"She'll be plenty healed by Christmas. I assure you Severus." With a pop he was gone. Letting out a heavy sigh Snape turned to Tom behind the bar.

"Still serving drinks?" He asked. Tom slapped his cleaning rag over his shoulder and said.

"Aye, just because you look like you could use one. What'll you have?"

"Anything that will knock me clean out tonight." Tom smiled.

"Double shot of Ogden's it is." Snape places a few Sickles on top of Ethan's Galleons and took a seat at one of the wooden bar stools and tried to explain to Tom what had happened. Luckily he didn't ask many questions.

- - -

She hit the granite floor with a thud. The dust and soot in her lungs made her cough and her skin and cloths were ripped, bruised and dirty with black grime. Before her coughing fit had passed she heard a pop and looked up at her Uncles shiny leather boots. One of the boots wedged under her and flipped her onto her back. Curling up in defense she tried to deflect his blows. Grabbing onto the front of her shirt he once again dragged her to her feet. By now much of the house was roused to the spectacle. Aunt Lucia was in the doorway with Lucretia and Egan at her side. Egan made an attempt to run to Tabitha but Aunt Lucia caught him and held him back covering his mouth with her hand to silence his cries. Lucretia looked shock but kept her composure, never flinching or looking away.

Hauling her out of their sight Ethan yanked her down the narrow stone steps into the deep damp bowls of the Manor. The crypts were closed off by a rotting oak and iron door. It took much of Ethan's strength to open it. Once inside they were met by complete darkness. Ethan lit his wand and trudged forward. It was cold, puddles of water spotted the floor and the stale odor of decay and death was everywhere. Down the thin hall to the last crypt he pulled her and into the small enclosed chamber where her fathers empty tomb lay. Pushing her inside he said.

"You can keep your father's spirit company. He never was much without an audience." He turned and left but not before closing another heavy door like the first that she had not known existed to the entrance of individual tombs. Or perhaps it was just her fathers. An empty tomb was always best left undisturbed. Alone in the unyielding darkness she groped for the walls. They were frigid and slimy. She shivered, petrified by the cold and draft that groaned through the chamber. Finding a semi dry place to sit, on what she assumed was her father's catacomb she curled up against the cold and cried. 'Why didn't I jump when I had the chance?'

Song- The Times They Are A-Changin' by Bob Dylan, 1963


	5. Chapter V

Kings Cross Station as Aunt Lucia put it was 'Crawling with filthy Muggles.' Tabitha hardly agreed with the 'filthy' part but couldn't deny that it was crowded and cramped. She was walking down the center lane of the platforms holding Egan's hand and being snapped at by Aunt Lucia to walk faster. It had been a week since her release from the crypt but this was her first time outside the Manor since her capture. The sky was gray but had yet to threaten rain.

Bruises still stained her arms, chest, neck and left cheek in purple and yellow splotches. Aunt Lucia had made sure most were either covered with clothing or powder before they left the Manor. Egan kept looking at her, his eyes were wide and watery. His hand kept gripping hers tighter. She knew he was scared. When the train pulled out of the station he would be left all alone with the parents he had a new found fear of.

Unbidden, her mind started to wander and before she could stop herself she was thinking back to her stay among the dead. During her four day residence under the Manor, Emma had been her constant companion. The first time they had met, Emma seemed to still be the youth her intangible body shaped but now Tabitha knew different. She had the mind of a mature woman who was forever stuck in the body of an immortally young girl, who loved nothing more than to still pretend to be a child. Her silvery form had filled the chamber with a soft glow, rendering it less terrifying. They talked to pass the time. Emma told her how she often came down to Evan's grave. He had been her favorite brother. She also talked about her mother.

'_You remind me of her. She was a daughter of the Fairy Folk, the old peoples who first discovered magic. Not the kind of magic we know today but the ancient magic, of the Earth.' Tabitha was in aw, she did not know she had Fairy blood. 'They were the first to use magical plants and create charms; the oak tree is sacred to them. Morgana, the great sorceress was of the Fairy Folk. They are elfin, small with pointed ears and hide on a magical island. Mother had pointy ears and told me only people with Fairy blood could find the home of the Fairies.' _

'_Really?'_

'_Yes, but time is different there, passes slower than normal time. Mother was 200 years old when she married father. But in Fairy years she was still very young.' Emma had paused looking down at her brother's empty stone coffin. 'She left after I died.'_

'_Where did she go? I thought she died as well?'_

'_No, that's just what Ethan tells people. He doesn't like having Fairy blood.' She said his name like a curse. 'Mother went back home, to the island.'_

'_Do you miss her?' Tabitha didn't know why she had asked, the answer was already obvious._

'_Yes.'_

'_I miss mine too.' They both sat quietly, listening to the plunk of water dripping from the ceiling. 'Maybe you could go find your mother, on the island?' Tabitha suggested. Emma shook her head._

'_No.'_

'_Why not, you have the Fairy blood, you could find it. I wish I had that kind of chance to see my mother again.'_

'_I don't need to see her again. I know she loved me. That's all that matters.' Silence filled the room again except for the dripping of water. 'Your mother loved you too and so did Evan.' Tabitha smirked at the thought. 'Don't listen to what Ethan or Lucia tells you, they are liars._

'_They make valid points though. My father never even knew me and my mother tried to kill me.'_

'_They don't know anything. Evan might not have gotten to see you born but he knew you existed. He knew you were growing in your mother. You were the last person he ever kissed.'_

'_What?'_

'_The last night before he left he kissed your mother goodbye, then her belly where you were budding inside.'_

'_How do you know that?'_

'_I watched them. I always watched him leave, dressed in that stupid black costume. I always feared that one night he wouldn't come back and that night he didn't.' She lay down on his tomb and hugged the stone. Tabitha couldn't tell if she was crying or not but before she could comfort her she spoke again. 'And your mother didn't want to kill you but she also didn't want you to have to live with the shame. She wanted to spare you from the suffering that had destroyed her life.' Tabitha didn't know what to say, the lives of her parents was a mystery to her._

'_But why am I not dead then, why am I still alive while she is not?'_

'_Your parents weren't the only ones who loved you.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_It's not my place.'_

'_But I don't understand-Emma please.'_

'_I promised I would never tell. I'm sorry.' With that she floated up through the ceiling and was gone. Moments later her Uncle opened the door to escort her back to the land of the living._

Egan's short legs were pumping to keep up the fast pace. His groan of exhaustion brought Tabitha back from her reverie. The last thing she wanted for him was to be dragged. She'd had enough of that herself. So when Aunt Lucia shot her another stern glare she picked Egan up and set him on the trolley being pushed by one of the wizards Uncle Ethan had hired to carry their luggage. Grinning to her, showing how thrilled he was to be getting a ride she wondered if this would be their last fun time. By next holiday she would be married and out of Ephraim Manor. How often would they see each other after this?

For a ten year old Egan was small, looking more like six or seven. He had the Fairy blood and their traits she knew now but unfortunately Uncle Ethan would never admit to that. If he found out that she told him it would mean even more trouble for her. Someday she would tell him but only when she was safely out of her Uncle's reach.

Tabitha hopped Aunt Lucia wouldn't look over her shoulder again. She'd never approve of her son being carried like a piece of baggage. Thankfully, Aunt Lucia was too busy ranting to her daughter about having to walk threw this Muggle infested building. Tabitha could only imagine what comments would be made if Uncle Ethan was present but luckily he was too busy to accompany them to the station. 'Best luck I've had all summer' She thought as they neared the entry way to platform 9 ¾.

Retrieving Egan off the trolley she gave a weak smile to the man who had been pushing it. Both rented men looked annoyed and none too affectionate towards Aunt Lucia, who had been harping at them from the moment they arrived. To Lucia Rosier they were just servants, pawns to be used and disposed of when they had fulfilled their worth. It was nothing more than an exercising game of power.

The young man carrying Tabitha's trunk was only a few years her senior and kept winking at her. His easy going expressions and long hair clashed with the nice Muggle clothes he had been instructed to wear. She thought he would look more fitting in denim, a leather coat and a tee shirt with a wizarding band logo like Black Widow or the Hob Goblins. His navy suit and slicked back hair still looked to casual compared to Aunt Lucia. Her black fur coat, high heels, up done hair and shocking red lipstick drew all Muggle male attention to her. She played that she hated it but Tabitha knew better.

Lucretia, Tabitha and Egan had been forced into plaid green uniforms of itchy wool and matching green knit sweaters. The girls' hair was tied back in big black bows. Tabitha recalled the American wizards she'd read about never dressing in Muggle clothes when out in public. She envied them. Briefly pausing before the 9 ¾ archway they all glanced around like children looking to cross a busy street. Aunt Lucia and Lucretia passed threw first, followed by the baggage boys and then finally Tabitha and Egan, hands locked securely together. To Tabitha it was like taking a fall into icy waters. She new what awaited her on the other side and that just made it all the worse.

'I have no choice.'

The red and black train was blowing wisps of steam and a few families were talking on the platform, saying their goodbyes. Aunt Lucia gave the men with their trunks directions; she was like a queen commanding her subjects.

Egan had wrapped his arms around Tabitha'sb middle and buried his face in the scratchy material of her outfit.

"Don't go Tabitha. I want you to stay. Or let me go with you, please." His voice was shaky and small, muffled in the knit of her sweater.

"Oh Egan, you know I can't stay. Even if I didn't have to go to school you know I can't stay, not with your father."

"I'm scared of him."

"You have no reason to fear him. He would never hurt you."

"How do you know? Look what he did to you." She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his sandy hair.

"You are his only son, his heir. He would never harm you. But remember it is best to never give him any reason to. And I know you won't."

"Can't I go with you?"

"If it was allowed, of course I would take you. But students are only allowed to take owls, cats, rats or toads. And you're none of those."

"I can try to be." Tabitha laughed softly, still stroking his hair.

"No, I like you just the way you are. I could never keep you in a cage. I love you too much for that. Besides you'll be at Hogwarts next year."

"That's so long away."

"It'll go by fast."

"But who will play with me now? I'll be all alone."

"Well, maybe Larissa and Larina will come to visit you?" In a quieter voice she said. "Emma will always be there for you to play with. Next time you see her ask her to tell you about our grandmother."

"Why?"

"Just ask her and you will understand." She could tell he wanted to know more but she couldn't be the one to tell him. She hugged him even closer; she didn't want to leave him. "Gods Egan, promise me you won't grow up. I don't like the idea of you growing up on me. I wish you could stay like this forever."

"I don't want to grow up either. I don't want to become like father or Uncle Lucius."

"I don't want you to either."

"Then I won't." He said fiercely. "I'll choose death before I become one of _them_." His voice was strong and steady now. Tabitha didn't like him talking about death. She quickly changed the subject.

"We can write lots of letters to each other and maybe I'll send you some Honeydukes chocolate."

"Really?"

"Of course really. Just make sure your mother doesn't find it."

"Deal."

"Ok, now give me a kiss and tell me you'll be alright."

"I'll be alright." He said as she leaned down so they could kiss each others cheeks.

Aunt Lucia was upon them. She took Egan by the hand and pulled him to her side.

"Even though you will soon be out of our care, Ethan and I will not tolerate a single act of disobedience again. Is that understood?" In the back of her mind Tabitha wondered what they could possibly do to her that was worse than what they had already done. "Is that clear!?" Aunt Lucia repeated again, louder this time.

"Yes ma'am." She replied dully.

"Good. Come along Egathan." With that she swept off to the gateway, Egan close behind. He quickly turned to wave but was sucked through the barrier by his mother. Naturally Aunt Lucia wouldn't wait for the train to depart before leaving herself. By the time the train was pulling out, the platform would be swamped with people of less than pure heritage. She missed Egan already.

Sulkily walking to one of the last train cars she came across the attractive baggage carrier. He was leaning against one of the brick pillars smoking a Muggle cigarette.

"They don't suit you." A pouf of swirling smoke escaped his mouth as he spoke.

"Pardon me?" She asked

"Those clothes" His hand gestured to her outfit.

"Really, I was just thinking the same about you."

"Yeah well sometimes you have to dress the part to get the money." He tapped his cigarette, ashes falling to the floor.

"Understandable." His demeanor intrigued her. "I'm Tabitha, by the way."

"Yeah I got that much from your bitchy Aunt." He extended his hand to her.

"I'm Hayden. Hayden Bradley." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." She said as he nodded.

"So what's with the green Scottish getup?"

"What, you don't like kilts and jumpers." They both smiled. "My Aunt happens to think this stylish and I didn't have much say in the matter."

"Well, I guess it's not so bad if you're going for the naughty school girl look."

"I was unaware that there was such a thing as a naughty school girl look."

"Well back in the States mostly only private Catholic schools have uniforms and those girls always seem to be the naughtiest."

"Really?"

"Well kinda. Sort of hard to explain."

"Are you from America?"

"Yup."

"So then why are you here?"

"England is an exciting place to be." Tabitha laughed at that. "You just have to know where to go. Ever been to a London club?" She shook her head. "I'll take you sometime." She laughed again.

"That's generous of you." She said in mock civility.

"I mean it. Here let me give you my address. You can write me when you're bored and if you're ever in town again come visit me."

"We've only just met."

"Yeah so? Do I look like a serial killer or rapist to you?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never met one before." The voice in the back of her mind surfaced again. 'You know hordes of Death Eaters, are they any different?' It still seemed unbelievable to her that he would be so forward but she didn't care, it was a way out. "Alright, I trust you." He took out a pen.

"Mind if I write it on your arm?" Without thinking about the bruises she gave him her hand. He lifted up her sleeve to write but stopped when he saw the spray of marks there. She pulled away from him and slid her sleeve back down.

"Sorry."

"No it's alright." After an awkward moment he said. "Here I think I have some paper I can write it on." She uncomfortably held her wrists as he wrote on what looked like a shopping list. After he handed her the paper he looked at her unsurely. "So, how did it happen? Your arms I mean." Tabitha looked away. "You don't have to say."

"No, it's alright. It's not a big deal. I just- I ran away and my Uncle wasn't very happy about it." He dropped the butt of his cigarette on the ground and put if out with his shoe. "Apparently I didn't run far enough"

"I'm sorry." She could sense that he actually cared. "Where are your parents, why don't they kill your Uncle or whatever?"

"They're dead." His jaw dropped just a bit. "Trust me, it gets worse than that."

"Look, I'm heading back to the States later this year. You wanna come? The whole Atlantic should be far enough, right."

"You just met me and you already want to run off with me, are all Americans this crazy?"

"It depends. Are all English girls as cute as you?" She laughed. "My parents were hippies, what can I say. They were all about peace and love. They would be proud of me if I rescued a damsel in distress." She laughed again.

"I never thought of myself in that way but it seems fitting. Alright then, I'd be happy to run off to America."

"Excellent. Here let's celebrate." He pulled out two more cigarettes.

"Celebrate?"

"Yes, celebrate the making of a naughty school girl."

"So I'm naughty now?"

"Well you are scheming to skive off school and run to the States with a charmingly irresistible bag boy. I think that's very naughty." He handed her the cigarette, she put it too her lips and he lit it up for her. Tabitha had never smoked before but she knew it would be safest not to inhale, too deeply. He raised his cigarette into the air. "Hears to new friends, naughty uniform wearing girls and your eventual freedom!"

"Yes, hear hear." The smoke made her mouth dry but it was a wonderfully bittersweet taste. They stood there leaning against the brick for a while until he said.

"We seem to be attracting a lot of attention." With his eyes he pointed out a group of girls.

"Ugh." Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and a few other Slytherin girls were throwing her dirty looks

"I take it you know them?"

"Yeah, classmates. They hate me."

"Why?"

"I've no idea."

"I think they're just jealous."

"Not likely."

"Would you like to make them jealous?" He cocked one eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just play along." He snubbed out his smoke against the wall and then closed in on her. Without even touching her he roamed his hands over her body. She started to do the same to him. They pretended to kiss but in actuality were silently giggling. Then suddenly he pulled her to the far side of the brick pillar, out of their site. They broke down laughing.

"Did you get to see the look on their faces?" He asked sliding his hand through his hair.

"No."

"Peak now." He got down on his knees pretending to busy himself under her skirts. Her Slytherin Housemates were staring wide eyed. It felt good to be as Hayden put it 'naughty.' She couldn't help but laugh. Her enjoyment however was ruined when she heard a voice other than Hayden's.

"Ooooooooh father's going to be so furious."

"Go away Lucy." Tabitha snapped.

"What will Professor Snape say when he hears his fiancé has been smoking and snogging a filthy American Mudblood?" Hayden looked surprised but not at the insult of his parentage.

"You're engaged to your professor?"

"Yes she is." Lucy declared again. Forcefully pushing her away Tabitha quickly shot back, saying.

"Why don't you go find Draco? Maybe he'll forget you're his cousin and let you play with his _broom stick_." Lucretia looked furious. Cheeks flushed, lips pursed and eyes pointed. "What? Isn't that what you want?" With that Lucy stormed off, feet stomping on the floor.

"You're engaged? To one of your professors?" Hayden looked confused.

"I guess I really am a naughty little school girl." That made him smile. "It's not like I had a choice in the matter."

"Is that why you ran away?"

"Yes, partly."

"Looks like you really are in distress." She nodded. "Don't worry I'll rescue you and take you away but sorry to say I don't have a castle."

"I think I'd be happier in just a normal house." Hayden laughed again.

"I haven't got that either. Just a rented room here in London and my parent's place. It's an apartment in Seattle."

"I like that even more than a house."

"Well, you certainly are easy to impress."

"I like the idea of being average."

"You might fancy it now but just wait till you are actually living an average life. You'd get bored."

"Perhaps." They looked at each other for a moment, eyes searching.

"You best get going. I'll be in touch. Just hope my owl can make it all the way up to Hogwarts."

"I truly hope so too. Thank you, Hayden."

"Don't mention it." They shook hands again and both turned their separate ways. He sauntered off with his hands in his pockets and she caught sight of Lucius Malfoy, looking far from pleased. She didn't care. Pivoting on her heel she climbed the stairs onto the train. This time they wouldn't be able to catch her, this time she would be free.

- - -

Most of the compartments were still open. She chose one nearest the back. The window faced the platform. More families had gathered. Part of her envied them. On one of her first train rides to Hogwarts she remembered vowing to herself as she watched the happy families that she would someday be like them. Someday she would have children and spoil them with the love she never had as a child or even now. Maybe now that Hayden was smuggling her out of England she would have a chance at that life. Professor Snape certainly wasn't going to give her what she wanted. He hated children. That much was evident with every Potions lesson she had had with him.

She watched the parents kissing and hugging their children farewell and wishing them a good term and how they looked forward to seeing them on the Christmas Holiday. Then she quickly started to rid herself of Aunt Lucia's chosen garments. First to go was the black bow that held her hair captive. She tugged at it until it came undone and her hair fell to its proper place around her face. Next was the green jumper, she pulled it over her head in one swift movement and flung it up to the over head compartment. She didn't dare roll up the sleeves to the white button up under the sweater. She didn't want to answer anymore questions about the mysterious marks there.

It was too soon to change into her school robes so for now she just propped her back up against the window, not wanting to watch the scene outside anymore. She missed Egan. If she ran away to America, she might never see him again. Maybe she could find a way to take him with them. He was better off away from the family. All children of Death Eaters were better off away from their parents.

Tabitha curled up into the corner of the seat. So much had happened since last she was on this train. Her prospects in life were never very bright, she had been handed a putrid deal when it came to fate. But maybe things would be different now, better even. Unfortunately she couldn't help but think of the last time someone had given her hope of a new life. Four hungry days of Hell on Earth and a battered body, even now the thought gave her chills. Curling up tighter the train began to move. She could hear students yelling 'goodbye' to their families, she might have joined them but she knew there was no one on that platform for her.

After the train had fully pulled out of the station Tabitha grabbed her sketchbook from the overhead compartment and turned to a fresh page. The last sketch was dated in June, her last night at Hogwarts before the holiday. While everyone feasted in the Great Hall she had been drawing one of the paintings who didn't mind posing for her. Before she could begin another sketch the cabin door slid slowly open. She hadn't really planned on having the entire compartment to herself but hoped that any company that joined her wasn't from Slytherin House. The girl who peered through the slit in the door had bright red hair that reminded Tabitha of Aunt Lucia lipstick.

"Uh, would it be alright it we shared this compartment with you? All the others are full." Tabitha had seen the girl before. She was the sister of Fred and George.

"Umm...of course." Tabitha replied.

"Thanks." The girl said as she moved into the compartment followed by three others. She felt a bit uneasy as to how they would treat her, especially if they knew who she was. It wasn't every day that a bunch of Gryffindor's where stuck in a train cabin with a Slytherin from a notorious family of Dark Wizards. She felt extremely guilty when her eyes met with the blonde boy of the bunch who she knew had lost his parents because of her Aunt and Uncles. "I'm Ginny by the way and this is Luna, Neville and Harry." She pointed to them as she said their names

"Nice to meet you." Tabitha said a little uncomfortably. "My names Tabitha." They all mumbled their own hello's and took their seats.

"Ron and Hermione will be a long in a bit. It'll be a tight fit, hope you don't mind." Ginny was all smiles like her twin brothers

"No, that's fine." Tabitha said. The cabin grew silent. No one really looked at one another. Neville was the first to venture into conversation.

"How was your summer Luna. Did you have fun in Sweden?" His voice was timid. Luna looked at him, large eyes popping as usual.

"Oh, yes. Dad and I found some interesting evidence." They continued to talk about their summers. Harry and Ginny remained relatively silent on the subject, avoiding questions when they could. Tabitha thought they had all but forgotten her when Ginny spoke up again.

"How was your summer Tabitha?" She sounded so much like her brothers.

"Um- fine. Long."

"You and Harry are the only ones I know that complain about long summer holidays." Ginny replied.

"You would too if you had to spend it with the Dursleys." Harry added.

"The Dursleys?" Tabitha asked confused.

"My Aunt and Uncle and cousin." He said with a look on his face, conveying his loathing of them.

"I understand." He looked at her oddly. "I live with my Uncle, Aunt and cousins too."

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"They're dead." The two of them locked eyes. Green and blue. It was an understanding, both had suffered, both had lost their parents because of the Dark Lord and both faced persecution because of their names.

"I'm sorry. When did they die?"

"My father died before I was born and my mother soon after." A connection was made between them, they were living parallel lives. Just then the cabin door slid open again.

"Ron, we've been over this before. You can't call the First Years midgets."

"What do you suggest I call them?"

"First Years." She lightly smacked his head. He smiled at the act.

"So who are the new Prefects this year?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione started prattling on and Tabitha again turned to look at her empty sketch page.

"Who's she?" She could tell the redheaded boy was talking about her. It was obvious, he was pointing after all.

"You really are thick headed aren't you Ron. She's in our year. You're name's Tabitha isn't it?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes." Tabitha replied even more uncomfortably.

"You're a Slytherin aren't you?" Ron blurted out.

"Yes." She said a little less than enthusiastically as she started to twirl the pencil around her figures nervously.

"Why are you sitting all alone then, normally the Slytherins all sit in the compartments near the front?"

"Why would I want to sit with them, I can't even stand to sit by them in the Great Hall or the Common Room let alone on the train." This obviously came as a surprise to some of the passengers who all turned to look at her with raised eye brows.

"But you're one of them." The comment from Ron earned him an evil stair from Hermione.

"Ron, you git! Don't be rude." Ginny said to her brother in disgust.

"But she's a Slytherin and aren't you related to Malfoy?"

"Yes, in more ways than one. But most old wizarding families are linked and I'm interrelated to far worse than Draco Malfoy but that doesn't mean I'm-."

"So you are one of them."

"Just because I happen to be related to Malfoy and hordes of other Dark Wizards doesn't make me one of them! And you're not much better; you are just as quick to persecute someone by their Dark family as they are to any Muggle relation! Not all members of the Great Houses are evil." She hadn't meant to yell but she hated to be put in the same category with people who she too despised.

"She's right mate. Not all of them are bad." Harry piped in.

"Sorry, but why are you in Slytherin house then."

"Unlike you the sorting hat wasn't the only one who told me what house to be in."

"Oh, sorry." He turned his attention to the floor, obviously embarrassed.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to get angry, sorry."

"She's not the only one here related to Draco Malfoy, you know." Luna said. "Our Grandmother Ruby's sister, Emerald" Luna indicated to Ginny and Ron. "Was married to Alphard Black who would be Draco's great uncle." Everyone turned to look at her but she already had her nose back in her magazine.

"Family, eh." Ron said. Ginny just smiled and said.

"Well how about we play a game of exploding snap or something?"

"I'll play." Said Neville. No one else spoke up.

"It's not as much fun with only two people, hey Ron do you have your chess board?"

"Yeah it's in my bag up on the compartment." Ginny got up, stood on the seat and started to ruffle through the things on the overhead compartment.

"Oi, who's sweater is this?" She held up the green jumper.

"Oh that's mine." Tabitha replied.

"Really nice."

"It's yours if you want it." She had not need of it or any want to see it ever again.

"No I couldn't, it's much too nice for you to give away."

"No go on and take it, I don't want it really, my Aunt made me wear it."

"Are you sure?" She was a typical Weasley, always avoiding donations.

"Yes, take it just don't let me see it ever again. Sides it goes much better with your hair than mine, green just isn't my color."

"I think you'd do well with a nice Ravenclaw blue."

"I've always thought so too."

The train was tugging along. Ron and Hermione had left to go on rounds but came back half an hour later. Luna was flipping threw another magazine and Ginny and Neville were still playing chess. Neville was determined to win at least one game. The food trolley witch had passed by, all of them bought candy, sharing their purchases and chocolate frog cards with each other. When the sky started to get dark and they were getting ready to dress in their uniforms the door slid open again. This time with unwanted guests.

"How unsurprising to find you all crammed in here together. Your whole family lives in a pigpen this size, doesn't it Weasel?"

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry said. All of them had their wands in their hands. "If we were able to take on real Death Eaters last spring I'm sure we could hand three little D.E. spawn."

"Four." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Either you are as stupid as you look and can't add or you've finally started counting Crabbe as two people, he is big enough." Ron jested.

"No Weasel, you're the one that's miss counted." He pointed at Tabitha who was trying to conceal herself from them by looking out the window. "She's just as Death Eater as us."

"Go away Draco." He looked taken aback by her comment.

"So you are an outsider after all."

"Leave her be Malfoy." Neville said voice confident and strong.

"I would have thought you would be the last to defend her Longbottoms. It was her family, her Uncles and Godmother after all that fried your parent's brains."

"Draco, stop it." She had turned from the corner to face him.

"I'm warning you Malfoy get out." Harry was about ready to rise."

"So quickly to defend her too Potter. Wait till you hear about the other side of her family-."

"Shut up!" She had leaped to her feet and half way lunged at him. He moved aside and she landed in the arms of Crabbe and Goyle who held her tightly.

"How many times can you bring shame to the family? Conversing with Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors. What would your fiancée say about all this?" His tone was mocking. He knew her secret and had no problem in sharing it.

"Draco, please don't."

"I'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't approve at all that his future wife was socializing with Potty and his Pals." All eyes went wide and jaws dropped. The shock wore off quickly for Tabitha. She broke free of Crabbe and Goyle then gave Draco a hard smack across the face. He crouched over from the impact, hand cradling his cheek. Her family wouldn't win, not this time.

"You would think his favorite pastime is playing Quidditch wouldn't you, when in fact it's playing dolls with his little sisters." She stormed out the door, pushing Draco's two thugs as she went. Knowing she was red in the face and about to cry she headed to the end of the car, pushed open the door and went to stand on the back deck of the train. The wind was cold but it felt good on her hot face. It was late dusk and the trees and rocks passed like shadows. She clutched the railing and looked at the passing tracks below. How easy it would be to jump. To her left was a lake, waters dark. Right then she wanted nothing more than to drown the life out of her.

Again unbidden memories flashed through her head. But these were foreign to her. A calm lake on an autumn day leaves brown and dead, water murky and forest quiet. From high up a girl was falling. Her screams were deafening, ringing through the naked woods. All sound is shattered when her body smashes to the glass like surface of the water. Like a dropped egg on the floor.

Nauseous, Tabitha stepped back against the car and sunk to the ground. Cradling her knees to her chest she cried. She can never escape, they won't let her.

- - -

For how long she had been out there she didn't know but long enough for her tears to stop and the cold to sink in. Going back inside, facing everyone seemed too big of a task, so she just continued to sit and let her body go numb. Then suddenly the back door opened.

"There you are. We've been looking for you." Hermione's voice was soft and friendly.

"Fuck, it's chilly out." Ginny said.

"Come back inside, won't you Tabitha?" Hermione asked.

"I feel awful. I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to feel awful about? We're not angry with you. Sides Harry got Malfoy with a nice Jelly Legs jinx."

"He has good aim." Luna said in her distant tone.

"Come on, we'll be at Hogwarts soon." Ginny moved to help Tabitha up off the floor. They ushered her in and back to the cabin. The boys all stared but said nothing. Another moment of awkward silence pasted only to again be broken by Neville.

"Does he really play with dolls?" They all laughed, the tension was broken. She sat down in her seat again enjoying the warmth of the room.

"Yes, he loves his sisters."

"I didn't even know he had any other siblings. I always thought he was an only child." Ron said.

"They are over 10 years younger than him."

"All spoiled I bet." Ginny said.

"No Larissa and Larina are yet to be corrupted."

"Only a matter of time, right?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." She hoped not, if the twins turned there would be no hope for Egan.

"Well we'll be there soon so how about we get in our uniforms and then play a game of Exploding Snap." Ginny said. The remainder of the trip passed quickly, too quickly. When the train finally pulled into the station in Hogsmede Tabitha for the first time felt loathed to have summer end.

'Be strong, have faith and it'll be ok.' She kept muttering to herself as the carriages bumped and bounced them closer to the castle that was basking in blue moon light and glowing orange from the torches and candles within. 'They won't win, not this time, not ever again. I swear it.'


	6. Chapter VI

He was buttoning the last few buttons on his starchy white linen shirt and trying not to think about all the students that would soon be pouring into the school. No doubt the new ones would be just as stupid as the old with the same lack of talent. He was convinced that if another Longbottoms like pupil stepped into his class he would openly declare the Wizarding world doomed with dunderheads. The whole of the Ministry seemed to be past hope of doing something right where the Dark Lord was concerned. If it weren't for Dumbledore and the Order there would be no chance against the Dark forces.

Did any of that really matter to him? He still wasn't sure. As long as he kept his cover no matter which side prevailed he would win. Naturally things would be better if the Order should overcome the Dark Lord but he hadn't fooled himself. He knew it was entirely possible he would never survive to see the end of the war. The thought had long since stopped bothering him. Death sounded like an appealing vacation, an eternal vacation. That's what annoyed Albus the most about him; he had no fear of death because he had no lust for life. 'You don't fear death Severus because you've never truly lived.' Albus had told him that one night after he returned from a revel, beat and worn. Life had never been anything but cruel to him and it's hard to love something or someone that repeatedly strikes you down.

Shrugging on his black coat he looked himself over once more in the mirror, he could see Nureil on his perch in the corner.

"What do you think? Do I look menacing enough?" The crow bobbed its head. "I agree. Can't loose my touch or the students will be running wild." He quickly straitened his collar one more time then secured his wand up his sleeve and made his way to the door. "Enjoy your evening. One of should at least." The bird cawed and flapped his wings.

The dungeons were dark and had no lack in their normal chill. Passing by a window on his way to the Great Hall he could see the carriages on their way to the castle. Minerva bustled past him on her way to meet the First Years but she glanced over her shoulder and said.

"10 Galleons that Gryffindor with win the House Cup this year."

"I'll bet 20 that Slytherin will win both House and Quidditch Cup."

"Not a chance in Hades that'll happen Severus. I accept." With that she was off. He smiled, they hadn't bet in years. He entered the Hall and headed to the Head table, taking a seat next to Flitwick who was next to Poppy who sat talking with Hooch about something that had to be whispered.

"Have a nice holiday Severus?" Flitwick asked. Flitwick had only just returned to the school yesterday from a vacation in the south of France.

"Dismal as usual. How was France?"

"Hot as ever. Sprout says I got a bit of a tan." Before Severus had the chance to tell him no one would notice with all the hair on his head Dumbledore walked in and the room silenced. Albus took his seat in the middle then said.

"I hope your sudden silence means you were all in the middle of planning my surprise birthday party." No one spoke. "Well in that case, make sure it's a lemon cake. Oh and I've always been a fan of colorful decorations." Slowly conversation picked up but again was cut short when the first of the students started entering into the Great Hall. He kept his eyes open for her even though part of him knew now that she rarely ate in the Great Hall. The tables filled and yet there was no sign of her. Before the doors at the end of the hall closed he glimpsed her. She had a smirk on her face. The little vixen, she was going to cause more trouble than she was worth. Suddenly he stopped at the thought; she was worth more than all the gold in Gringotts. Once already had he forsaken his promise to Raphaela. He had done her wrong.

Tabitha gave a wave to him, not a happy to see you wave but a 'you're going to be sorry for what you've done to me' kind of wave. Blasted girl he thought, you're not going to make my life any easier but after this we shall be even. He would never be able to concentrate now; he was feeling the guilt and annoyance heavily. 'Damn there for not being anything stronger than butterbeer to drink. It's going to be a long night.'

- - -

Inside the entryway all the students were crammed tightly together, shoving and pressing to get into the Great Hall. Tabitha however was sifting against the grain to get away from the two heavy wooden doors that hundreds of bodies where squeezing through. No one noticed her escape and if Professor McGonagall should catch her walking away she could always say she needed to use the bathroom. As the last of the students scuttled into the Hall she caught sight of the head table. Most of the teachers were assembled in their seats, Dumbledore in the center. The Sorting Hat was placed on it's stool ready to sort Hogwarts newest pupils. She glimpsed Professor Snape, sitting stiffly in his black frock coat. The sight of him angered her, he had done nothing to help her and it was his fault that she had suffered so brutally. 'Bastard' she thought when his sight matched hers. Even though they were a good distance away from each other she saw his eyebrow raise in questioning, he wanted to know why she was not inside the Great Hall. Her answer which she was certain he saw was to give a mocking smile, a slight wave and then walk away.

The castle was hers again. Everyone was in the Hall; she was free to wander, free to be herself for the first time in what felt like ages. She took off down the corridor, half skipping half running and every now and again clicking her heels together or spinning around with her arms raised high in the air. She knew her triumphant laughs were echoing threw the castle and it made her all the happier. It felt good to run; she had been trapped for much too long. Some of the pictures she passed waved or said things like 'Happy to be back I see' or 'Wish I had that kind of energy nowadays.' It was all a blur to her though, streaks of color and noise dimmed in her head by the obscenities screaming in her mind about liberation.

The roof of the Astronomy Tower was just as she expected, dark and quiet. The view was best in the castle, everything Hogwarts could be seen from the tower. She took out a bag of Jelly Slugs she'd saved from the train. There were only a few left but it would have to do for supper. She ate while walking around the rim of the tower. It wasn't as cloudy out now but it was still chilly, not as bad as on the train but still enough to make her button up her robe. The lake was a smooth dark mass; there was no wind or breeze to speak of. Everything was still, not even the leaves on the trees in the Forbidden Forrest rustled. She didn't like the silence, it made her think of the vision she'd had on the train.

Out of her other pocket she pulled the small Wizarding transistor radio that Egan had given her. It had been his Christmas present when he was younger but he gave it to her because he felt bad that she hadn't been given anything nice. Setting it flat on the ledge she tuned it in to the only station that came in clear at Hogwarts. It was older Wizarding music, the kind of stuff she always imagined her parents would have listened to at her age. The Veelas and Broomerangs were some of the most popular bands to hear but her favorite was Hinky Punk, the first all muggle born band in the U.K.

She sat for a while on the ledge thinking about everything that had happened. Egan was no doubt eating supper with Aunt Lucia and Uncle Ethan; she wished she knew for certain that he was alright. If her Uncle harmed him she was more than willing to claw his eyes out with her own nails. Hopefully Emma would keep him good company. It was her death she had seen on the train but she didn't know how it had happened. Even now the memory of it made her shiver. Hayden was most likely out partying all over London; she wished she could join him. Like magic the song 'Always into Trouble' by The Howlers came on. The irony wasn't lost on her. She ripped off her shoes and socks and danced around, the cold stone felt wonderful under her feet. Maybe it would even render her ill so she could spend a few days in the Hospital Wing sleeping on a real bed. 'I'm so messed up. I'm wishing to get sick. Hayden's wrong I wouldn't be bored being normal I'd be happy.'

She didn't know how long she had been dancing but multiple songs had passed and she had stripped down to just her skirt, white shirt and loosened tie. The dancing had warmed her up and finally, her energy seemed to be ebbing away and she felt almost ready to face the Common room. Sitting on the ledge again she caught her breath. Surely the feast was over by now but she couldn't quite bring herself to leave the openness of the tower. The cold was starting to set in now that she had stopped moving but she had faced worse temperatures in the Ephraim catacombs. Before she started putting back on her full uniform her favorite Hinky Punk song struck up. Turning the volume knob as high as it would go she hopped up onto the ledge and put forth the last of her energy to dance. Again, the irony of dancing on the edge wasn't lost on her and she knew the more dangerous she was the more alive she would feel. Hair was in her face and she knew her shirt was hanging half open but none of that mattered, all that mattered was the music and her freedom. When the music suddenly switched off she knew she was caught and that she would sooner die than be dragged off again. 'Oh, how easy it would be to jump.'

- - -

He knew where she was, all the pictures seemed to have seen her. They all told him a similar story of a girl who sprinted past in an utmost joyous manner. He wasn't surprised by her actions but if she wasn't careful she would get herself into trouble again. What Ethan had done to her was beyond his knowledge but he had a good feeling that it was not something the least bit pleasant. The Astronomy Tower seemed the perfect hideaway for her and sure enough as he neared the roof he could hear that it was not vacant.

The music was loud and echoed through the stone stairway, bouncing off the walls and into his ears. From all the noise he would have swore there was a whole party going on up there but when he stepped out onto the landing all he saw was a girl scantily dressed and dancing and the ledge of the wall. Her body moved smoothly matching the rhythm of the song, so seductive. For a full moment he was caught up in her show then he realized just how foolish she was being. Walking over to her radio she never even noticed his presence. With one quick flick he switched the music off, she froze in mid move.

"Miss Rosier what do you think you are doing? Get down from there." He didn't yell but he kept his voice strong and steady. She moved even closer to the edge.

"I'm not afraid to fall."

"Then you are a fool."

"Is that the best you got. I thought you of all people would find this a wonderful opportunity to push me off and rid yourself of an unwanted fiancée. Trust me you'd be doing both of us a favor."

"I have no wish for you to be hurt or killed, Miss Rosier."

"Bullshit."

"Careful Miss Rosier, I am your professor and head of house, respect is in order."

"Bloody blasted bullshit Snape. Maybe if you had helped me against my Uncle I would bow to your feet but as far as I'm concerned you've never acted like a guardian to me but when you're ready to do your part I'll do mine."

"Enough, come down from there, this instant!" She didn't budge. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down. He'd had enough of her games. She gasped in pain and roughly hit the stone floor. Curling up under the ledge she held her wrists protectively against her chest.

"I told you so." She was on the verge of tears but she still managed to laugh a shrill laugh that reminded him too much of Bellatrix.

"Forgive me Miss Rosier I had no intention to hurt you. It's never been my intention for you to be mistreated." He could see the bruises now, on her wrists, neck and chest. Ethan had obviously not spared her anything. He put out his hand to help her up; there was fresh blood on her knees from the fall. "How about I make amends by curing you of your injuries."

"Madame Pomfrey will ask too many questions."

"As is required of her occupation but I have no intention of taking you to the Hospital Wing. I'm quite capable of curing scrapes and bruises. I've done it enough on myself." She wondered how badly and often he suffered from beatings, she knew Voldemort was the crown king of cruelty. Once he had got her off the ground she found her socks and shoes, put them on sloppily along with her school sweater and robe. She looked like she really had just fallen from the tower. Lastly she grabbed the radio, stuffing it in her pocket then followed him down the stairs. Her knees hurt and she felt unsteady, the Slugs weren't nearly enough nourishment for her body after all that dancing. Without a word he took her arm and helped her along. Her hatred of him half melted away by the gesture.

The hallways were empty now and some of the portraits were donning sleeping caps. It was a long quiet decent to the dungeons but his hands kept her steady and she was amazed that they felt warm, perhaps because her skin felt ice cold. His office was dark but with a wave of his wand candles lit illuminating jars of potion ingredients on their shelves. He motioned for her to sit on the table he used for brewing potions. Noticing her shiver he ignited the fire while he began collecting different bottles. She grew tired of the silence.

"How was the feast?"

"Loud. It would seem some people find it impossible to chew quietly and with their mouths closed." She smiled.

"What was the main course this year?" He fixed her with an inquisitive stare. She hadn't eaten supper yet and was likely starving.

"Would you like me to see if the House Elves have any leftovers to spare?"

"I'd completely forgive you if you did." For the first time she saw him smile, it wasn't a big smile but it was visible. He summoned one of the Elves who after hearing a student had gone hungry quickly scurried away to go get some food. Snape continued to brew a potion and look for different bottles he'd stashed away. The Elf returned with one of the Hogwarts golden plates piled with chicken, mashed potatoes, fresh vegetables and a slice of pear. Tabitha set the plate on her lap, legs dangling from the table, swinging happily. She ate the food with her hands. Severus had trouble concentrating on his potion, she was so unknowingly alluring. When the potion was done and she was finished with her meal he started to dab the blood off her knees. Her legs were stick thin but she did not seem to mind his touching her. She hiked her skirt a bit to get it out of the way. Momentarily he felt flustered, they were in a very intimate position but she seemed not to notice. For the first time he become aware of how severe her bruises were.

"I asked him not to harm you."

"Oh this is nothing. I've been through worse."

"How much worse?"

"His physical beatings aren't bad. Well they are but its worst when he locks me up."

"In your chambers?"

"You know him as well as me, he isn't that nice. This time it was my father's crypt, last time it was the cellar and before that-"

"He locked you in Evans tomb?"

"For Four days." He had failed her, he had failed Raphaela.

"Miss Rosier-"

"Look it's over and I don't want to talk about it. I didn't just run away because they're throwing me in a marriage, I'm sick of the whole lot of them. They treat me like shit and I don't know why."

"Your Uncle fears you."

"And why would he be afraid of a 16 year old girl."

"You are the heir to the Rosier fortune, without you he has nothing."

"How is that possible?"

"As long as you carry the name of Rosier you are Evans heir and the only way Ethan can inherit your families fortune is if you get married before you are of age."

"If I die, he's get it all the same. Why doesn't he just kill me?" The shrill laugh erupted from her again.

"Your father wanted to ensure the fact that his brother would never do that. He made a deal with the Ministry to make sure Ethan would never inherit the Rosier fortune if you should die."

"Did you know my parents well?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me- would you tell me what they were like?"

"What is it you want to know?"

"Did they love each other or were they like Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodolphus or Uncle Ethan and Aunt Lucia."

"Your parents were a rarity among pureblood marriages because they did love each other. The first time your father saw your mother at school after she was sorted he laid claim to her and declared he would beat any other man bloody if they so much as tried to touch her. Everything seemed too perfect to be true, Raphaela was the sister of Evan's best friend and Rodolphus was in love with his sister's best friend, your Aunt Bellatrix. Your parents adored each other and got married soon after they left school. It was the biggest wedding the Wizarding world had seen in over a century."

"Really?"

"Yes. At the time they were one of the few members of the great families to marry together in ages. Of course, after them most of the great houses joined together in marriage. Lestrange and Black, Black and Malfoy and Malfoy and Rosier."

"All the great houses besides yours."

"Indeed. It seems there wasn't enough brides to go around."

"What about the other Black sister? There were three weren't there?" He smiled.

"Yes, but Andromeda found a husband all on her own. Not to mention her and her sisters are my cousins."

"I didn't know that."

"Yes well their mother, Serafina was my father's sister."

"Your Aunt."

"Yes." He said while he continued to stir the potion brewing in the cauldron.

"Well don't worry I think you've gotten the pick of the litter this time."

"Miss Rosier-"

"I was only joking. I know you have just as much want to marry me as I have to you but if marrying you gets me a ticket out of my Uncles clutches it's a ride I'm happy to take." She couldn't even believe that she had said that let alone the realization that it was true.

"And how do you know that I will treat you any better than your Uncle." He asked while dabbing away the blood from one of her knees and pouring on an orange colored potion.

"For starters look at what you are doing now and I think I had you misjudged."

"How so?"

"You aren't like the rest of them, you have their rough edges but it doesn't run to your core like it does on them."

"And how do you know this for certain?"

"You haven't raped me yet."

"How perceptive. And how do you know that I'm not going to?"

"Because if you were you would have done it already, like when I lifted my skirt." He had to give her the credit of being quick witted.

"And how do you know that they are all rapists?" She didn't respond. Looking away from him she lightly bit her lower lip. "Who was it?" He sounded concerned, she liked that.

"I wasn't raped, I always got away."

"It happened more then once." How many traumas could one 16 year old have? How many had he had at her age?

"Yes. When I was 12 Marcus Flint saw me sleeping on the Common Room couch and thought he had a right to me. I spit in his face, pushed him off and locked myself in the bathroom. I spent the next 10 nights in there for fear he would try it again. Then at another of my Aunt and Uncles parties when I was 14 Mr. Nott got really drunk and tried to get down my robe. I kneed him in the groin then ran."

"And you never told this to anyone before?"

"Who would I tell?" She had a point.

"I should have been notified"

"And what would you have done? Besides, until 10 minutes ago I thought you were no different than the rest."

"And you are still certain that I am I not like the others."

"You might serve the Dark Lord but I think you at least have morals."

"Really?"

"Yes really." He finished healing her in silence and when he was done she hopped of the table admiring her flawless arms and knees. "You do good work. Thank you."

"You should never have been in need of such care." He washed his hands and pulled a towel out of thing air to dry them.

"I should have known that he would find me. It was stupid to think he would just let me go."

"Stupider things have been thought."

"True." He glanced at the clock on the wall then said.

"It is well past time you returned to your dormitory."

"I have no dormitory, I sleep on the couch remember." They made their way out of his office and down the hall to the entrance to the Slytherin Common room.

"I will speak with Dumbledore about finding you a room."

"I don't need special treatment." The venom in her voice reminded him of Evan and his strong will.

"Well unless you wish to share my chambers after we are married I think it best you had your own room."

"So much for a normal married life, well I guess the first sign of my life ever being normal is a sign of the Apocalypse."

"Miss Rosier I myself have no hopes of ever living a normal life and I'm sorry that this marriage will not be one of ease for you."

"Are you referring to all the shit I'm going to take from my classmates?"

"Yes, partly."

"It would only be a problem if I like my classmates. I'm only bitter over the fact that I don't get to live the normal teenage life. My dating days are over before they even began." She joked. He was happy that she had such a good sense of humor about the situation and a mature attitude.

"You seem to have accepted your fate better than the last time we met."

"Yeah well before tonight I thought you were a pompous git but now I understand you are just as much a victim as me."

"Know this Miss Rosier I will try never to hold you back from life, you are too young to already be thinking of death. I would hate to deny you of the average adolescent feeling of immortality."

"Thanks, the only things that can be normal in my life are the things I would most like to forego." They had reached the Common room and he informed her of the password and that he would be sure to send a House Elf to give her her class schedule in the morning. Her trunk was next to a couch in the corner.

"So the House Elves have become accustom to your sleeping arrangements."

"Yes well I'm good friends with most of them."

"Indeed and pray where do you stash your trunk?"

"I use a size reducing charm and hide it under the couch."

"Very clever." She had been forced to advance her magical skills at a young age do to her situations in life. Though her years at Hogwarts might not have been the most enjoyable they had molded her abilities far beyond the regular curriculum.

"Good night Professor." She said as she opened her trunk to find something to sleep in. He slightly bowed in return then turned and left the Common room. As he walked down the dark corridor he thought. 'I have miss judged her from the beginning. How she managed to become such a well rounded individual under Ethan's care I may never know but I will not let her fall into the same traps as I did. The Dark Lord will never have her. That is how Raphaela wanted it and I will not let the last of her kin make the same mistakes. I swear it.'

AN: I tried uploading this chapter last night but my internet went outright at the last step so I apologize for the long wait that lastedtoo long and a day morethan it should have. Thank you all for the reviews, I always have lots of fun reading them. For those of you willing to stick with me on this story I hope not to dissapoint you, exciting events are in the making. -Kleo


	7. Chapter VII

Monday- Her first waking moment was spent in confused fear. Quickly looking around her mind finally grasped her surroundings and she let out a breath of relief. She had dreamt about her father's tomb again and its images had carried over past the realm of sleep. Then she suddenly remembered what had woken her. Tizzy was standing next to her couch with a piece of parchment.

"I didn't mean to wake Miss. Tizzy is sorry."

"It's alright, I'm a light sleeper. What time is it?" She asked the elf.

"A bit past six, Miss."

"A good time to get up. So what is cooking for breakfast?"

"We is making eggs, bacon and muffins, Miss."

"Lemon muffins?" Tabitha asked with a smile.

"Of course Miss." Tizzy replied with an even wider smile. Tizzy was one of Tabitha's favorite House Elves and they had become fast friends along with Tizzy's four other sisters, Tissy, Tilly, Tiffy and Tippy.

"Well I guess I should go and get some breakfast."

"Tizzy will help you get ready Miss."

"Thank you."

"Tizzy also brought paper from Professor Snape." She handed Tabitha the parchment.

_**Mon**: Advanced Herbology- 8:00 AM, Transfiguration- 10:30 AM, Defense Against the Dark Arts- 1:30 PM_

_**Tues**: Charms- 10:00 AM, Advanced Potions- 1:30 PM, Astronomy- 7:45 PM_

_**Wed**: Advanced Herbology- 8:00 AM, Transfiguration- 10:30 AM, Defense Against the Dark Arts- 1:30 PM_

_**Thurs**: Charms- 10:00 AM, Advanced Potions- 1:30 PM_

_**Fri**: Ancient Runes- 8:00 AM, Divination- 1:30 PM_

She quickly glanced over her class schedule then reached under the couch for her trunk. School uniform and toiletries in hand she headed off to the bathroom with Tizzy by her side. When she caught her reflection in the mirror she was stunned by the face that gazed back at her. She looked hallow and ashen, more so than normal. 'It was a rough summer and it shows.' She thought as she untidily tied up her hair and washed her face. Tizzy like always played with her brush and smelled the different things Tabitha kept in her bag. She changed into her uniform and instead of letting her hair down and brushing it just kept it up and put in a few pins to keep some the hair better in place. Long thin strands still fell from the tie resting around her face but the more to cover her the better she felt. After playfully combing Tizzy's hair the two of them headed off towards the kitchen.

Like always the kitchen was warm and full of pleasant aromas. When she entered all the elves turned to look at her and welcome her back. Ushering her to one of the tables they bustled around her and squeaked with delight at having someone to personally serve. Tizzy, Tissy, Tilly, Tiffy and Tippy all crowed around her asking how her summer was and if she needed anything else. When most of the commotion had calmed she started asking what they had all been up to over the holiday and if they were happy to have the students back. While picking apart her second muffin she saw out of the corner of her eye a colorful flash and turned to find an elf not dressed in the regular Hogwarts toga but a red sweater, purple socks, yellow scarf and blue, green and orange hats.

"Hello Dobby."

"Morning Miss Tabitha."

"How are you?"

"Dobby is good, Miss."

"And how is Winky?"

"Fine. She still sleeps lots."

"Is she any better?"

"Only three Butterbeers a day now."

"Well that is an improvement. Did you get to paint much over the holiday?"

"Yes Miss. Headmaster Dumbledore even gave Dobby new paint. Many colorful colors."

"You'll have to show me your work sometime." The elf smiled and enthusiastically nodded.

By the time she was done eating a few students were starting to enter above in the Great Hall. Saying goodbye to the elves she made her way back to the Slytherin Common Room. Gathering together her school bag and books she tried to escape back out the door before she ran into anyone. When climbing up the steps to the exit she heard Pansy Parkinson saying something to Millicent Bulstrode in a voice meant to carry across the room.

"Well if it isn't the whore of Slytherin." She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Flake off Pansy."

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the _couch_ this morning."

"No, because unlike a bed there is only one side to wake up on."

"Well not that you mind I'm sure. In fact I bet you like it."

"Really and why's that?"

"Being out of the girl's dormitory must make it easier for you to flaunt yourself to any passing male."

"And why would I want to flaunt myself?"

"Well we were under the impression from Marcus Flint that you liked giving favors for a few Galleons."

"It would take all the gold in Gringotts for me to give Marcus Flint any such favors"

"Yes, well there was that other one, what was his name, the Durmstrang boy?"

"I hardly remember, Vassily something." She replied trying to look bored.

"I suppose the name wasn't really important, just his gold."

"And why would I need his gold Pansy? Why would I need his money, why would the richest witch in England need gold from a hairy Bulgarian? In your jealous wrath you seem to have forgotten just who I am, or perhaps that's why you are jealous."

"You are a Mudblood loving orphan."

"Yes and heir to the greatest pureblood fortunes in the world. Did you ever bother think that I chose to sleep on the couch so I wouldn't have to share a room with those of such undistinguished birth and fortune?" For a second the two just gaped at her then both their faces screwed up into sneers and Millicent said.

"You are a lying orphan whore. We saw you with that Mudblood bagboy."

"Cute wasn't he."

"See you are a slut." Pansy's face was so scrunched up in fury her eyes almost all but disappeared.

"Perhaps but at least I can get a man."

"I have a man."

"I would hardly call Draco a man and to everyone's well known knowledge he isn't the least bit interested in you. You see the big difference between you and me Pansy is that you are just a failed slut. Now if you don't mind I have Advanced Herbology and I'm sure you two have some remedial class to go to. Tootles." Flushed Tabitha hurried away almost breaking into a run. It had never gotten that bad before, normally she just walked away. She knew Pansy and Millicent were probably wondering where she got the backbone and part of her wondered that herself. Ever since the night she had been forced into an engagement she had become dangerously rebellious. So far it hadn't served her well.

The greenhouse was empty; there was still half an hour until class began. Out of breath and mentally exhausted Tabitha took a seat on the floor underneath one of the plants in the corner. The greenhouse was one of her favorite places at Hogwarts. It always smelled fresh and was full of color. It also reminded her of the way the gardens at Ephraim Manor used to be. When she was a little girl she spent most of her time in the gardens to avoid the menace of her Aunt and Uncle. Years ago the prized Rosier rose bushes still bloomed and everything smelt fresh and sweet. Now only one rose bush remained, Ethan did not put forth the time or money to maintain the symbol of House Rosier.

By the time other students started pouring into the greenhouse she had calmed down and pushed all thoughts about being labeled a whore and Rosier roses out of her mind. Pansy and Millicent were just jealous snobs and she had only said what she had to get them off her back, hadn't she? She wasn't like them, blood and money didn't mean a jot to her and after she ran away with Hayden or married Snape they would call her far worse things than whore and slut.

Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts pasted much the same way as Herbology did. Class syllabuses and course descriptions were handed out and Professor McGonagall gave a quiz to see how much the students remembered. Tabitha skipped lunch and took the hour an a half to draw in her sketchbook in the library. By the end of classes she only had 10 questions to answer from her Transfiguration book which she completed in the time she spent in the library again after Defense against the Dark Arts. Supper went the same as breakfast and after that she went back to the library to draw and read until it was time to return to the Common Room. Filch started looking wary soon after 8:30 so Tabitha took the hint and made her way back to the snake hole. More people than usual were crowded into the Common Room and when she entered they all turned to look at her with various looks of interest and delight on their faces. After descending the small flight of stairs to the base of the room she saw that Lucretia was sitting in the center of the mob.

"You really ought to dine in the Great Hall." She sounded like she was trying terribly hard not to laugh.

"And why is that?"

"So you wouldn't miss your mail." She held up a bright red envelope and cackles of snickering burst from all the assembled people. "I'd hurry up and open it if I were you. It seems almost ready to burst." Annoyed Tabitha took it from Lucy.

"I take it you are all here to listen and make bets about the subject matter." More sly grins and nods answered her. "Truly pathetic that you all have nothing better to do." Tabitha was the only one that grinned at that but it didn't matter, Aunt Lucia's voice boomed through the room and all attention was turned to her.

TABITHA OCTAVIA ANASTASIA ROSIER! HOW DARE YOU BEHAVE IN SUCH A LEWD AND UNCIVILIZED MANNER! I AM DISGUSTED THAT A MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY WAS SEEN IN A COMPROMISING POSITION WITH A FILTHY MUDBLOOD BAGGAGE BOY! MY OWN BROTHER COMMENTED ON THE DISGRACEFUL CONDUCT YOU DISPLAYED ON THAT PLATFORM! IF I SO MUCH AS HEAR ANOTHER HINT THAT YOU HAVE ACTED IN A WHORISH MANNER AGAIN I SWEAR TO YOU TABITHA I WILL NOT KEEP MY PROMISE TO LET YOU REMAIN IN THIS HOUSEHOLD AND LET YOUR WANTON WAYS RUB OFF ON MY OWN CHILDREN! I DOUBT YOUR FIANCÉE WILL SPARE YOU FROM SUCH PLEASANTRIES AS I HAVE IF HE LEARNS YOU HAVE BEEN ANYTHING LESS THAN OBEDIENT! IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN OR I HEAR YOU ARE STILL SEEING THAT BOY YOU BEST PRAY HE IS A DECENT DUELER BECAUSE I WILL NOT STAND TO LET SUCH SHAME FALL UPON THIS FAMILY! I BETTER HAVE MADE MYSELF CLEAR TABITHA BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I AM GOING TO WARN YOU!

After the ringing stopped and the windows stopped shaking the whole room went silent, no one moved and no one spoke. Tabitha broke the stillness. She laughed then turned around and started making her way threw the crowd of people all staring at her.

"What? Wasn't entertaining enough for you all? I personally thought it was rather hilarious." Before she could fully get away she heard Pansy's irritating voice again.

"Like I said Mill she's a whore, what more proof do we need?" Her comment shattered the silence as all the faces started snickering again.

"Did you hear that she has a fiancée?" Millicent replied.

"I bet she's pregnant and her family is marring her off to try and cover up the indignity."

"Is it true Lucy, do you know?" Millicent asked Lucretia who seemed positively drunk on all the attention.

"Yes Lucy go on and tell them." Tabitha said. "I just hope I'm around to see you suffer his wrath."

"Why, is he embarrassed to be marring a used knocked up slut?" Pansy said in her cute little girl voice. Tabitha glared at her knowing that everyone else in the room was glaring back at her.

"So who is he Lucy, someone we know?" Millicent persisted.

"Yes you know him." Lucy was grinning like an idiot but Tabitha could tell that it was all just a show and that if she told Professor Snape would for sure know it was her who had broken one of the agreements and then soon she would be getting a Howler of her own.

"How does it feel Lucy to know that one wrong move or one slip of the tongue and you could find yourself shouldering their temper? Do you fancy spending Christmas in the crypts? Did you ever stop to think that once I am gone you will be the one they blame for every thing? Why give a reason to put yourself on their bad side? Don't you get it you are just a girl who they can marry off to anyone who will give them the best price! Or have you actually been fooling yourself into believing that they love you?" Her lips were pursed together, jaw tight and eyes narrow, she was furious.

"She's going to marry Pr-!"

"What is going on here?!" Professor Snape's voice sounded from the entryway.

"We were just talking Sir." Someone squeaked.

"I've never known talking to rattle the windows in my office."

"It was a Howler." Another person piped in.

"Tabitha Rosier's Howler." Pansy said.

"Yes well I think it was loud enough for the whole castle to hear that. And pray tell Miss Rosier why didn't you open it earlier and spare our ear drums?"

"I did not receive it until a few moments ago, Sir."

"Sleep past mail call did you?"

"No Sir, I just prefer to not be present in the Great Hall."

"Indeed, well perhaps you could be present in my office to discus your lack of school spirit and why atomic sounding letters are going off in my Common Room." His words came out like the venom of a snake.

"Of course, Sir." He motioned her out the door then turned to the gaping crowd and barked.

"I suggest staring at your text books for a change or would you prefer that I hand the House Cup to the Gryffindor's right now."

Out in the corridor it was dark and cool, a welcome change from the stuffiness of the Common Room. Snape guided her threw the darkness and back into his office. He slammed the door shut.

"They are getting too careless!" He said while striding over to his desk.

"Who?"

"Your whole damned family!" He sat heavily in the leather chair behind his huge wooden desk.

"Must I be associated with them?" He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Forgive me."

"It's ok. I'm the one who should be sorry. I let them get to me. I should have just walked away when Pansy started talking."

"It makes little difference now."

"You heard the whole thing didn't you?"

"I did."

"Why didn't you speak up earlier?" Tabitha stood nervously in front of his desk

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to."

"You wanted to see if Lucy would break the promise?"

"Yes." He hands went to massaging his temples.

"Well just think if you hadn't spoken up you could have told my Uncle the agreements were broken and that you wanted out of the engagement and we both could have been free."

"He would find you another suitor."

"I'd be gone before that happened."

"Perhaps but I doubt your Uncle would let it go that easily and it would mark you with a reputation and there would be questions concerning my lack of wanting to marry a beautiful youthful girl of high birth."

"Yes, well according to the general Slytherin population I already have a reputation. Marcus Flint apparently claims I give favors to any man that crosses my path, Pansy is saying I'm pregnant, Millicent will undoubtedly spread that I am engaged and the two of them together will create a pandemonium of something that happened when I was 14."

"I am sorry."

"No, I'm sorry that you have to marry such a harlot." She laughed which managed to make him grin. She plopped down in the chair opposite him and started looking at the items on his desk. Parchment, quills, ink, a paperweight and picture frames. She picked up one of the pictures and turned it around to look at. She had never seen a picture of her mother but she didn't need the flashing letters spelling out her name to tell it was her. "Gods she was so beautiful." Snape looked up from where he had been holding his head in his hand and saw her looking at the picture. "You knew her better than you let on didn't you."

"She was a good friend."

"It's just not fair. I never got to meet her or my father, I cannot judge for myself whether they were good or bad all I have is the label society left them with."

"It is unjust that someone like me was able to spend more time with them than their own child."

"You loved her didn't you?" She didn't know why she had asked him such a thing but it felt like a logical question to ask a man who kept a picture of her on his desk.

"Yes but not a romantic love. I loved her mind and wit; she was the only person I ever met who could match my temper and knowledge of literature."

"She sounds perfect."

"I always thought she was but I never let myself see her flaws but I knew she had them."

"Like what?" Tabitha sat up straighter and lean towards him.

"Well she was best friends with Bellatrix, the two of them were a terror and she had a very strong pride and grand ego."

"So in essence a Slytherin."

"Yes but she also had the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, courage of a Gryffindor and kindness of a Hufflepuff. But we all process some of these qualities."

"So how does the Sorting Hat choose which house to place up in?"

"It bases it on which trait you value most." He steepled his hands together as he spoke.

"Or which House you tell it you want."

"Yes, the power of choice is supreme."

"That is how I came to be in Slytherin." Tabitha groaned.

"You chose this House."

"Uncle Ethan told me he would disown me if I ended up in any other. I should have taken him up on that offer."

"What House did the Sorting Hat originally say?"

"Ravenclaw but then I said I wanted Slytherin."

"Did any part of you want to be in Slytherin House?" She hesitated.

"Yes. It was the House of my parents and I wanted them to be proud of me and I thought that meant being in Slytherin. Would that really have mattered to them?" Snape's steeple hands lightly pressed against his lips before he spoke.

"I cannot say." Tabitha sighed and slumped back into her chair.

"I should get back to the Common Room and my couch." She sounded less than thrilled.

"I talked with the Headmaster today about finding you a room of your own."

"It's not a big deal. I've been sleeping in the Common Room for years now."

"He is looking into finding you a room." She smiled.

"Well I guess I couldn't really complain about having my own room. Thank you"

"You are welcome."

"Good night." The door clicked shut and he whispered.

"Good night."

Tuesday- Charms was always an exciting class, objects hummed, buzzed and zoomed around the room constantly. Professor Flitwick was levitating souvenirs he had acquired in France over the summer and talking about the Terms curriculum and then demonstrating on the floating souvenirs. Like usual Tabitha was sitting in the back next to Mandy Brocklehurst. They both were trying to avoid having their heads collide with one of the flying objects.

"How was your summer Tabitha?" She asked as she ducked out of the way of a flying rock.

"Oh you know same old same old. How was yours?"

"My parents let me take a trip to Germany to visit a pen pal I have there."

"That sounds nice, did you have fun?"

"Yes, I met this amazing guy and we went out and partied almost every night."

"Wow, sounds like a good time." Tabitha was now almost wishing to get a concussion and forget how horrid her summer had been.

"I heard you got a really bad Howler last night."

"Was it really that loud?" Had the whole school really heard it?

"No, I heard it from Terry who heard it from someone who heard it from someone who heard it from a Slytherin."

"As always word travels fast at Hogwarts." But apparently and luckily word about the secret identity of her future husband had never escaped Lucretia's lips.

"Is it true that you're pregnant and engaged to some older Muggle born trolley pusher." Tabitha knew then that the general populous of the school was still unaware of her fiancée's name.

"It's all a bunch of dragon shit."

"Really?" Mandy didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah, my family just isn't happy about me befriending a Muggle born, especially one who pushes trolleys to pay rent."

"Interesting." Nothing more was said but Tabitha could tell Mandy and most other people in the class were giving her strange glances. 'And I thought my life sucked before this.'

Things didn't improve much in Potions when Tabitha sat in the back next to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"I've been better."

"We heard about the Howler, don't worry I bet my Mum screams louder than your Aunt." Ron said and Tabitha had to laugh.

"Perhaps, how about we both get in trouble again and test this theory."

"I'll pass." Ron replied. Just then Draco strode in looking smug.

"Can't get enough of Potter and his playmates can you?" He said smirking.

"Do you remember what happened last time you did this Draco? Only now I think there is a bigger audience." He took a step back.

"Just wanted to warn you that Pansy is out for your blood."

"I already knew but thanks." The door to the classroom swung open banging against the wall and rattling all the potion ingredients on the shelves as Snape made his entrance.

"This is an advanced class dealing with numerous dangerous potions so any folly exhibited will end with expulsion and an incomplete in this class." He waved his wand and letters began to appear on the blackboard. "There is the potion and ingredients, you will divide into pairs and leave your completed results on my desk." Ron and Harry both scooted closer to Hermione but she just rolled her eyes and moved over by Tabitha.

"I think I'll have better luck with you." They both smiled. Before they even had their ingredients out Snape spoke up again.

"Miss Rosier you will partner with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger you will be with Miss Perks."

"But Sir-" Hermione tried to say but was cut off.

"Now!" Snape snapped. Tabitha gathered her things and moved up to sit beside Draco while giving Snape a scathing glance.

"Everyone just seems to love you." Draco said sarcastically.

"Yes well we can't all be pampered and fussed over by our mothers now can we?" She said while chopping up the needed beetles for the potion.

"You should be grateful to me." He spat.

"Why?"

"I could spread your little secret around the whole school."

"Well you already spread it to a whole train compartment why stop there, in fact you should get up and yell it right now, right in front of Snape."

"Not that secret you idiot, I know about you and Borgan. I bet Pansy would get a right kick out of that." Tabitha could tell that she looked furious just by the look on Draco's face. She pointed her cutting knife at his chest.

"I swear to you Draco that I have no problem spending the rest of my life in Azkaban so long as I got to see piss your pants in fear." Snape eyed them both curiously from his desk and Tabitha lowered her knife and went back to cutting.

"I guess you really are a blood traitor." He whispered.

"Are you completely dense? Do you not understand what is happening, what they are trying to accomplish. If they win what happened to me could very well happen to your own sisters. Is that what you want? Do you want to see them married off as good breeding stock for dying pureblood families? Do you want to see them beaten when they raise one word against your father or raped because some Death Eater feels he has a right to them? You call me blood traitors because I do not want to be part of family where such things happen." Draco seemed stunned.

"It's not like that. Father would never let that happen to them."

"What if he was killed or in Azkaban how could he stop it then. It could happen Draco because it happened to me." He stared at her and by the look in his grey eyes he was now thinking of things he had never bothered to think of before.

"Does it take this much chattering to brew a potion?" Snape yelled out to the class and they all replied back "No Sir" and were silent.

Wednesday- Tabitha woke up to a pair of shiny round warm brown eyes.

"Six o'clock already?" Tabitha said drowsily.

"Yes and Tizzy brought breakfast for Miss." Glancing over to her left Tabitha saw a tray of food on the table closest to her couch.

"That was very kind of you, thank you." She sat up and stretched then pulled the table closer to her. Oatmeal with honey, ham and a glass of milk were on a golden tray with a single yellow wild flower. "It looks delicious. Have you eaten already?"

"No Miss, Tizzy hasn't."

"Here would you like some ham, I don't know if I can eat it all?"

"Tizzy shouldn't, t'is Miss's food." Tabitha cut off a slice and put it on the saucer from under the bowl of oatmeal.

"It's been a long time since I've dined with someone who's company I actually enjoy, I would be most happy if you had your breakfast with me." The elf hesitantly took a bite and when no reprimand came she relaxed and continued to nibble. When they finished Tabitha headed off to the showers while Tizzy went back to the kitchens.

The bathroom was empty but Tabitha knew in half an hour or so it would be swamped with girls all scrambling to get a chance to clean themselves. She took her time showering, brushing her teeth and drying her hair but even by the time she was done no other girls had shown up. Considering herself lucky she quickly made her way out of the Common Room and up the stairs towards the green houses, the less people she saw the better. It wasn't quite 7:20 AM by the time she reached Greenhouse number 4 but Professor Sprout was already there watering some of the plants.

"Good morning Professor Sprout."

"Good morning Miss Rosier. You are here early." Her jolly voice matched her jolly round pink face.

"Yes I like to avoid the mayhem in the halls and I do love being in the greenhouses."

"I can understand that." She continued to water the plants.

"Can I help in any way?"

"Of course, just grab a watering can and start watering." She said it with such enthusiasm that it left little thought as to why she was Herbology Professor. Tabitha went down the rows watering the different plants. "You have such a knack with plants. It must be in your blood, your cousin Lucretia has it too." She pauses for a second and then chuckled. "Well silly me the Rosier family was famed for their gardens and ability to grow the most beautiful plants."

"Yes, well I'm afraid they have all but fallen to ruins nowadays."

"That is a shame. I can remember a time when Rosier flowers from their gardens were the most exquisite and expensive in all the flower shops of Wizarding England."

"There is only one rose bush left I believe and I don't think I have seen it fully bloom in years."

"A shame." They finished watering by the time the first students arrived and once again Tabitha had to put thoughts of rose bushes from her mind. The rest of the day passed with relative dullness, which Tabitha was grateful for and by the end of classes she was content to just sit in the library, do her homework and write a letter. She had put off writing the letter to Hayden when she had seen Snape's alternate side but after yesterdays fiasco in the Potions room she had realized that giving in to her family was just her throwing in the white flag of defeat.

_Dear Hayden,_

_I should have written to you sooner but school (and annoying classmates) like always got in the way. I bet whatever you are doing right now would make me envious seeing how my only past time is hiding in the library behind a stack of books about 12th Century Warlocks. I know I can tell you are jealous, who doesn't want to read about Warlocks. _

_I was hoping I wouldn't have to ask you this but could you spell seal your letters with a password so that my every annoying classmates cannot read it when I am not present to receive it. I've always been fond of the word 'Bugger' for a password. I hope that you write me back and tell all about how great America is and how much I'll love it. I know this is a horrid letter, I never was much good at writing correspondence but I doubt you'll judge me for that. I look forward to hearing from you._

_Tabitha _

It wasn't a good letter but it would do. When she looked at the clock on the wall she was shocked to see that it was already 10:00 PM. Madame Pince must not have seen her behind all the books when she left the Library. Quickly gathering her things together she headed out from behind her alcove. She creped out the door not knowing exactly where the Librarian might still be hiding. Once in the hallway she let out a sigh of relief, Madame Pince was prone to throwing things when angry and being in the Library after hours was a good reason for her to get angry. She looked to her left and the stairway back to the Slytherin Common Room and then to the stairway on her right that would lead her to the Owlery. With her letter in hand she turned right and started climbing up the stairs. What difference did it make if she was caught closer to the Common Room than farther away, Filch only looked at it in one perspective, guilty.

The moon was out and when cast threw the windows made the stone walls look like blue ice. As she got closer to the Owlery she could hear hooting and the sound of wings. At the top of the stairs she looked out a window and for a moment stood transfixed at the tranquil scene. The gamekeepers hut was puffing out smoke and bats were flying above the top of the Forbidden Forest. The door to the Owlery creaked open and inside a mass of owls all turned their eyes to look at her. She chose a small barn owl to carry her letter and let him perch on her arm before she sent him off threw the window. Watching it fly away made her sad and wish that she could follow. 'It would be so easy to jump now and end all the taunting and rumors. But then they would win.'

She walked slowly back down the steps and even took her shoes off to avoid the sound of soles on stone just as she has done the night she snuck out of the Manor. Peeves could be lurking anywhere ready to sound the alarm. Past the main entry way and down the last flight of stair she thought she had made it but as she rounded the corner there sat Mrs. Norris. The cat mewed and watched her with her blood red eyes.

"Blast you Mrs. Norris, you win this time." Tabitha said as she leaned against the wall and then sank to the floor. She had learned long ago that it was easier to let Filch find you than have him chase you down. Scratching Mrs. Norris behind the ears she heard the sound of footsteps, Filch's unmistakable stride.

"Caught again are we?" He said when he saw her.

"Yes, you win again." He laughed somewhat at that and even though she had little liking of Filch she had come to think of their encounters as a game. Filch treated her with the same disdain he treated everyone with but she could tell he got a different kind of enjoyment than usual when he caught her. They were like old enemies who after so long had come to respect each other and the rules of their game. He won some and she won others.

"Come along then, let's not keep the Professor waiting. I bet he'll sleep better after he's handed out a detention."

"I bet you sleep better knowing I've gotten one?"

"That I do." He said in a happy growling tone.

They walked down the corridor until they came to Snape's office. Filch showed her in and told her to sit in the same chair she had occupied last night. He went to go find Snape and left saying.

"Best hope I don't have to wake him, the good Professor likes his sleep and is always harsher on the punishments when woken in the night." Tabitha watched him leave and then flopped back into the chair and rested her head against the back she stared at the ceiling and wondering what the look on Snape's face would be when he saw her. Five minutes passed and Tabitha was getting tired. Propping her feet up on the desk she closed her eyes and drifted off until she heard the sound of the door slamming. Jolting awake she saw Filch in front of the door and Snape next to him black frock coat open and the top buttons on his white shirt undone. He looked vexed.

"And pray tell Miss Rosier why were you out past curfew?" He came around to sit behind his desk and knocked her feet down as he passed.

"Just taking a late night stroll, Professor." He could sense her sarcasm and she could sense his annoyance. Snape turned to Filch not wanting him to witness her inevitable tantrum.

"Thank you Mr. Filch for rounding her up again, I shall deal with her from here." His tone left no room for disagreement from Filch.

"I'll tell you tomorrow how many days detention he gave me so you can sleep better tomorrow night." She said to Filch with a big grin on her face. Before he turned to go she was sure she saw him grin back. When they were left alone he looked at her and asked again.

"Why were you out past curfew?"

"I lost track of time."

"No late night kitchen runs tonight?"

"No I really did loose track of time."

"That is such and awful excuse that it must be true. You may tell Mr. Filch the answer is one."

"He'll be disappointed." She put her feet back up on the desk in defiance.

"I've had enough of your cheek and insolence, now get you sweaty socked feet down off my desk."

"Why should I?" She felt like putting up a good fight.

"Because I can see down your skirt." She couldn't help but laugh.

"You do have morals don't you?" He stared at her harshly.

"Perhaps but I do know I have good reason to give you a whole weeks worth of detentions."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because it will do little good. You seem determined to make life difficult on your own."

"I think you have it backwards, everyone else seems to be doing it to me. You made me partner with Draco in class yesterday."

"Yes because it is not seemly for a Slytherin and Gryffindor to willing choose to be partners. You seem to be fond of playing games but are apparently blind to the most important one." She was lazily examining her nails and trying to look bored.

"And which game is that?"

"The game of life and death. The Dark Lord is on the rise and if he wins and you find yourself on the wrong side you will die. Potter and his friends are on the top of the Dark Lord's to kill list so I suggest showing more caution in your choice of friends."

"So which side are you on?" He hesitated then said.

"The winning side. Now go to bed." She didn't like being commanded, he was starting to sound more like her Uncle Ethan.

"I'm sick of all the secrets and lies and the whole lot of you!" She put her feet back up on the desk but spread her legs farther apart this time. "I'm sick of the game and I'm sick of all the rules, my mother was sick of it too wasn't she, that's why she killed herself isn't it!" Obviously just as irritated he responded coldly.

"Now, now Miss Rosier what do you think Miss Parkinson would say if she saw you now?" He said motioning to her spread legs.

"I don't care."

"Are you sure?" Tabitha didn't respond she just crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair. Snape got up and took her by the arm. "It's time for you to go." He whispered in his ear. She could smell the fire whiskey on his breath.

"You've been drinking."

"A wonderful observation. You aren't the only one with a troublesome life Miss Rosier. Now I suggest you go to bed."

"I don't have a bed."

"Then go to your couch." He ushered her out the door and smashed it shut once she was in the hallway. She walked back to the Common Room in the darkness and from behind her she heard the sound of breaking glass but knew that he would be alright, in the morning. Lying down on the couch she looked down at her feet. She had left her shoes in his office. They would be there in the morning.

Thursday- Tizzy woke her at six again and they had breakfast together again then she quickly dressed and made her way back down to Snape's office. When she looked through the glass window in the door she could see he was sitting at his desk. She knocked.

"Enter." He glanced up when she opened the door. "Back to have the last word are we?"

"No just my shoes." He raised an eyebrow. "I left them here accidentally." She picked them up from next to the chair and then sat down to put them on.

"Would you care for some breakfast?" His hand motioned to a tray with toast, grapefruit, sausage and orange juice on it.

"I already ate thanks."

"I was unaware the Great Hall was serving this early."

"I don't eat in the Great Hall. Tizzy normally brings me food."

"Friends with everyone at Hogwarts besides the students I see."

"Yes well some people are just hard to put up with." After a few moments of silence Snape said.

"You will serve your detention tonight at eight o'clock in the Potions room."

"Scrubbing cauldrons without magic?"

"Very perceptive." He never lifted his head from the paper he was reading.

"Filch will be pleased to hear that."

"I am sure." She couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"All will be forgiven when those cauldrons are clean."

"Good to know your forgiveness is so easily bought with a little bit of cleaning." She tried to joke. He wasn't in the mood for it. "Good day then." He nodded and she left without another word.

In Charms Mandy didn't even glance her way and Tabitha spent more time doodling on her paper than paying attention. She wouldn't have even realized class was over if Terry Boot hadn't bumped into the corner of her desk causing her look up and see the class was empting. For lunch she went down to the kitchens and had the elves make her a sandwich then took it with her while walking outside by the lake to enjoy the sunshine. She sat next to Draco in Potions again but his only comments were about the potion they were brewing. After Potions she went to the Library to do her homework. She missed dinner and had to quickly run down to the dungeons to make it to detention on time. She burst threw the door out of breath and disheveled. Snape was at his classroom desk grading papers and never even looked up to acknowledge her entrance.

"You know where the cauldrons are."

"Yes Sir." She took off her outer robe, sweater and tie and sat on the floor to scrub but after a few cauldrons the task proved to be messier than anticipated and removed her white oxford as well leaving only the top of her slip. The chill didn't even bother her after fifteen cauldrons of intense scouring. Burnt Swelling Solution and caked Polyjuice potion proved to be the most difficult but after almost two hours she had cleaned them all. Snape appeared over her, she was enveloped in his shadow.

"Does cleaning them half dressed help?" He said sardonically.

"I didn't want to get my uniform dirty."

"You are free to go Miss Rosier." She slowly got to her feet and a black veil came over her eyes and she swayed almost falling. He caught her before she hit the floor and helped her carefully back onto her feet. "You are ice cold."

"I feel fine." She snapped she didn't like looking helpless.

"When did you last eat?"

"I had a sandwich for lunch."

"Sometimes I wonder how you have managed to survive so far." He said shaking his head.

"Me too." He grabbed her clothes off the floor and led her back into the main part of the classroom. Seating her at a desk he walked over to the fireplace and ordered something to eat while she put back on her shirt and robe.

"This has to end. You cannot keep skipping meals and sleeping on a couch."

"I'm fine." She protested.

"I will talk with Dumbledore again tomorrow about finding you a room."

"I don't want special treatment."

"Do you want to go on living like this?"

"Of course not but I've made it so far."

"Barely." Before she could respond the food arrived and she stuffed her mouth with potatoes instead of words. When she was done she stood up and headed for the door. Snape again never looked up from the papers he was grading to acknowledge her exit. She went to the bathrooms first before heading back to the Common Room. Looking at herself in the mirror she almost cried. 'I look like I'm fading and haven't slept in ages.' She had never thought herself unattractive, she liked her blue Lestrange eyes, long dark hair and haughtily pale skin but lately stress had taken its toll. Her heavily lidded lashes hung low over her eyes and her cheekbones cast dark shadows over her face. If she wasn't careful she would turn into a walking corpse. But all of that could wait until tomorrow. It would have to she was too tired to deal with it now.

It was rare to see people in the Common Room past nine thirty but when Tabitha entered a group of three boys were assembled on the chairs near the fireplace. They eyed her; she didn't know them by name but knew they were seventh years. She went over to her couch but instead of getting out her quilt and curling up to sleep she laid down on her side resting her head in her hand and decided to read until they went off to their dormitory. Taking off her shoes and socks she got comfortable and opened up her book on the great sorceress Morgana, she was a little too comfortable though and after only a few pages fell asleep. How long she had slept for she didn't know. Perhaps only seconds, minutes or an hour but when she woke up the boys were standing around her. She tried to get up and run but the center one with light brown hair pushed her back down and crawled on top of her. Kicking and attempting to push him off she tried to scream but one of the other boys clasped one hand over her mouth and with the other grabbed her arms and held them up above her head while the last one held her feet.

"We weren't sure if the rumors were true so we thought we'd find out for ourselves and not bother to waste our money in case you were disappointing." As the brown haired one talked he traced a hand down her stomach untucking her shirt as he went. She tried to thrash out again but they held her too tightly. Her mind started racing as the boy on top of her ripped opened her white shirt and slip in one swift motion. She tried to get up only to be forcefully shoved back down but out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco. He was there for only a second then gone. Obviously he had run away when he saw what was happening. The boy on top started to hike up her skirt ripping it as he went and she was getting frantic. Biting at the hand over her mouth she was able to get out of small scream but then the boy on top of her had pulled out a small pocket knife and held it at her throat with one hand while the other went to covering her mouth.

"I'd hate to see your perfect flesh scared but you do that again and I'll start to carve away at you." He moved the knife lower down her body and hooked it under the front of her bra and then cut it in two. Handing the knife to the boy holding her arms he then reached down between her legs. "The rumors must be true boys, she already wet." She thrashed out violently again trying to knee him in the groin and was struck across the face. Just when she started to feel herself getting faint she heard his voice.

"What is going on here!?" She had never heard him sound so angry. The boy on top of her leaped off and the other two jumped away quickly. "Answer me!" They were all cowering against the wall now and Snape advanced on them like a true predator.

"We were just having a bit of fun Sir." One of the boys said shakily.

"We weren't really going to hurt her. It was all just a joke." Another ventured.

"Are you all so incapable of ensnaring the attention of a female that you have to resort to attacking defenseless little girls?" They didn't answer they knew they weren't supposed to. "Get to your dormitories now! If I ever hear that you have done something like this again I'll be sure to notify your mothers and let them deal with you and if I remember your mothers you'll be screaming like girls in the end." They all ran away like their feet were on fire but Tabitha hardly noticed. She felt numb. Her eyes were wide and staring blankly at the ceiling but she did not cry. He rounded on her and sat on the edge of the couch and placed a hand on her cheek to try and turn her face to him. She flinched viciously and knocked his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me!" She screamed. He stood up then took off his famous black billowing robe and laid it over her exposed chest gently. Curling up and turning away from him she held her head in her hands and pressed her knees to her chest. "Why?" He could hear her crying now. Sitting back down he slowly brushed the hair away from her face, she didn't stop him. "Will it never end?" He needed to get her out of hear before they were seen.

"I need you to stand and come with me." He carefully took her by the wrist and untangled her. Getting her to her feet he wrapped his robe around her tighter but when she tried to walk her leg gave out and she nearly fell again. Scooping her up in his arms he headed off down the corridor. Her head rested on his shoulder and he could see the tears silently spilling from her eyes. How much more could she endure before she finally broke, he wondered as he walked past his office door and to his own personal chambers. He wished he could bring her to Poppy but that would again raise speculation and cause the Mediwitch to ask questions that didn't need to be asked. He had always showed a biased attitude when dealing with the students of his own House so that their parents who a great many were in the Dark Lord's service would never doubt his loyalty. Unfortunately this meant he couldn't turn in three juvenile rapists without raising eyebrows in the Death Eater community.

Inside his chamber he laid her down on his bed and coaxed her to look at him.

"Did they hurt you?" She shook her head, the real damage was mental. "I am so sorry Tabitha this should have never happened. Will you be alright?" Again she nodded.

"I'm so tired." She declared in an exhausted voice. She had stopped crying and the shock seemed to have worn off some.

"You may sleep here tonight and if you give me your clothes I will see if the House Elves can repair them." As if his presence wasn't there she removed his black robe, shrugged out of her ripped tops and torn skirt. Her skin looked like ivory but her frame looked fragile and thin. He could see her ribs and hip bones protruding clearly through her delicate skin. As quickly as she had shed her clothes she put back on his robe and taken the corner of the blanket on his bed and rolled over wrapping herself up in it. Like usual she seemed more content to sort out her problem in her head. He knew she would be alright, in the morning.

He gave her clothes to a House Elf then settled himself in the armchair in front of his fireplace and poured himself a glass of Ogdens. Things were growing rapidly out of hand. The Dark Lord was becoming more reckless everyday and his position was becoming more dangerous. For the first time he realized that he might not even live to see his wedding day. 'That would be a relief to her.' He thought while knocking back another shot of the burning whiskey and undoing his coat, shirt and neck tie. He had no wish to marry but it was now clear to him that that was the easiest way for him to protect her 'or get her killed.' Most of the school still did not know they were betrothed and he hoped they never would, even his colleges were in the dark on the subject and he could hear the remarks now if they found out. 'She is a child!' 'She is a student!' They would be right in telling him such things but the decision was out of his hands. Downing another glass he leaned back in his chair and watched the flames flicker.

He woke with a jolt and in a sweat. How long he had slept he didn't know but the fire had started to die down. Letting out a long breath he rubbed his head then poured himself another glass of whiskey. He had been dreaming of her. Her skin felt cold to the touch but was softer than velvet. Cursing himself for letting such thoughts cross his mind he tried to forget her and the knowledge that she was sleeping naked under his robe in his bed. She was a child and student and he would never violate her, never. In a flash of anger he threw his glass in the fire place then fell back in the chair and bent over, head in hands.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was quiet and low. He looked up at her; she was standing there in his black robe. It hung loosely off one shoulder and the back dragged on the floor like a train. Hair messed and eyes still shining from her earlier tears, she was beautiful.

"I should be the one asking you that."

"I'm fine. You saved me before they could do any real damage."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be okay, thanks to you."

"The one you should be thanking is Mr. Malfoy. He notified me of what was happening. Apparently he had heard part of their plan than came down to warn you and saw it was already too late so he ran to inform me."

"Draco? Why would Draco help me?"

"Perhaps that speech you gave him the other day did his some good."

"You heard that."

"I hear everything that is said in my class room class."

"Impressive." She took a seat on the couch and folded her legs up against her chest under his large robe.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes." She said starting to sound annoyed with being asked so many times. "These kinds of things happen."

"These kinds could be avoided."

"Yeah at what coast? Sides at least this way I still know the guys want me." She joked. He didn't find it funny. Looking into the flames she thought about how hallow she felt. "It isn't fair. I never get what I want." She felt the need to feel something other than pain like she had when she was younger.

She put down her legs and hiked up the robe past her knees. What was she doing he thought. Was she testing him again?

"And what is it you want?" His voice sounded cold like he knew what was coming.

"To be loved."

She got up and stood there between him and the fire and slowly undid the robe. Her fingers traced down her chest as she went and then she held it open to him to look at her. Her expression was almost daring him to take her. Standing up he moved in on her, coming close enough for her to feel just the faintest scratch of his black frock wool coat. Moving his face near the side of her neck she could hear him take in her sent as he pushed her hair over her shoulder and behind her back. Then suddenly with his other hand he ripped the robe the rest of the way off her and she could feel his teeth graze her neck, tasting her. Forcefully pushing her against him he moved his hand behind her neck and claimed her mouth with his. There was no gentleness in his kiss and she could feel his other hand squeezing her right breast.

"Is this what you want?! Is it?! Will this really make you feel loved?! He demanded as he bit at her neck and pressed her body against his. She let out a ragged breath and small moan then reluctantly said.

"No." He released her and picked up the robe and handed it to her. He had meant to repulse her, to frighten her but that wasn't why she said no. She wanted him to take her but not like that, she wanted him to do it because he loved her and that could and would never be. He was sitting back in his chair and it was evident that he hated himself for what he had done. She understood why he had done it, to try and ensure the fact that she would never ask him to take her again. To him she was a child and any sexual act towards her was no better than what the three boys had tired to do to her earlier that night. "You truly have morals. I admire you for that."

"I am hardly a person worth admiring Miss Rosier."

"Perhaps but I've also never trusted anyone in my whole life but I trust you" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I also know how it feels to believe it is easier to be hated than liked." He turned his stare to the burning embers in the fire place.

"It is late Miss Rosier I suggest you get some sleep."

"That'll never happen." He looked back at her. "I'll be too busy caught up in amazement at how comfortable an actual bed can be to sleep on."

"Well new experiences for both of us then. I shall be awake wondering how you ever managed to sleep on a couch." They both smiled.

"I should sleep on the couch." She said

"You can argue with me about it in the morning. Go to sleep." Before she left the room touched by his noble gesture to suffer the night out of his own bed she lightly kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Thank _you_ for saving me, tonight." She then walked into the bedroom curled up and was asleep within minutes.

Friday- In the morning she would find her clothes next to the bed neatly fixed and folded, then get dressed, sneak out of his rooms and go to class and try to concentrate when her mind was once again racing with obscenities. 'Things could always be worse.'

AN: I know I'm asking you to extend your belief that September 2nd would conveniently be on a Monday but I'm confident that you can all handle and accept it. I justify myself by saying that as the author I am controlling the lives of fictitious characters in this fictitious story and thus am a fictitious god like figure and can control fictitious time. Again thank you for the reviews I like to read them when I feel I need the drive to plow on with the story. -Kleo


	8. Chapter VIII

The weeks had started to mesh together, everyday like the last and somehow that was a comfort to her. She had been avoiding everyone when possible and spent all her extra time in the library, sometimes even taking a nap at the back table behind the tall bookcases. It was now late October, the weather was turning cold, the days were shorter and the trees had gone bare. Hayden had finally written her back.

_Dear Tabitha,_

_Forgive me for the delay I have no good excuse to offer save for my own stupidity. I hope school is going well and that you are raising Hell for that fiancée of yours. Word came from my parents in the States the other day that they are expecting me around the Christmas holiday. I told them I had a surprise to show them but knowing my folks they probably think I'm referring to a new tattoo or piercing or hair color. Well sorry to cut this letter short but my flat mate and I are on our way to visit a new club that opened up last week. If it's as nice as everyone is saying I'll be sure to take you there before we jump that plane to New York. Keep that skirt of yours short and tie loose and I look forward to seeing you again. _

_Hayden_

_P.S. I thought you could use these to complete your naughty school girl image. Enjoy._

Better late than never she thought as she stuffed the letter into her Divination book and the pack of cigarettes and small spiked bracelet into her pocket. He certainly had a bizarre kind of charm but it made her laugh which was something she had not done in a long while. It had been a long week and tomorrow was Halloween, she needed a break. Quickly stashing her books and bag back in the Common room she grabbed her school cloak and made her way to the court yard. The chill of the wind had driven most people indoors so she had her choice of bench. Choosing the one by the large tree she propped herself up against it and lit one of the cigarettes with the tip of her wand. She was mostly shielded from view unless someone came down the outer hallway but it was nearing the dinner hour and that was unlikely.

Head back and eyes closed she took in the moment of peace. The smoke made her mouth dry but it was a sweet kind of dry, like eating raw sugar. It was cold and her hands were getting numb but she didn't care, she was drifting away with her thoughts. Things had calmed down since the first few weeks but it was almost like the calm before a storm. She had not seen Snape outside of class since the morning she left his chambers and Pansy and Millicent hadn't so much as given her a glance in weeks. Quidditch had started; the tension between Houses had risen again but she side stepped most of those problems. Brushing her hair out of her face she took another drag on her cigarette while mentally thanking Hayden for sending them. Hopefully he would be able to meet her in London when she took the train back for the Holidays. Aunt Lucia had written to her and Lucretia instructing them to take the train home then be ready for the wedding by that night. So if she was going to make a break for it best that it come before she was married off. But the thought of not getting to see the look on her Uncles face when she didn't show was bitter sweet, maybe she could get someone to take a picture of it so she could gloat over it for the happy years to come. The thought made her smile but her smile quickly vanished when she heard his voice.

"How unsurprising." She groaned at his low drawl. He had come down the outer hall and was standing there arms crossed over the front of his black robes. Hitting the back of her head against the tree in frustration she let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Go away. You're ruining my solitude."

"And you are ruining your health." With a flick of his wand the cigarette at her lips turned into a pouf of smoke. Coughing and waving her hand in front of her face to clear out the smoke she gave him an evil stare. "I have faced far more fearsome foes than you Miss Rosier but nevertheless I suggest you aim your scathing looks elsewhere unless you would like to spend your Halloween scrubbing more cauldrons?"

"No sir."

"Good, now give me the rest of those vile things."

"That was the only one I had sir." She lied

"A convincing story if it came from anyone else but you Miss Rosier." His hand extended out to her. With a loud grumble she got up and handing him the rest of the pack.

"There are you happy? Now leave me alone." His mouth curled into a sneer.

"As a Professor of this school I believe respect is in order unless you would like _disrespectful_ and _rude_ to go down on your official records."

"And why do I care what's on my blasted records? Am I to be employed after we are married? Not that I would mind working but I don't much care for the outcry that would ensue if I had a job. It's unheard of isn't it, I'm supposed to run the Manor and birth the children not apparate off to the office every morning, right?"

"I have been very tolerant of your cheek thus far and I suggest you don't press me any further lest you wish to suffer the consequences." If he had said it to any other student they might have wet themselves but she didn't fear him in the least.

"Do your worst Snape. I dare you." She knew by the look on his face that she had gone too far. His wand was at her neck and his breathing heavy.

"It's always the most fiery that burn out the fastest and believe me Tabitha you are on your way to being extinguished." With that he stalked off. Her hands went to her neck where she could still feel the place his wand had presses against her. Of all the times she had come near the edge, whether from a window, her Uncles fists, a moving train or rooftop this time seemed the most real, the scariest. Perhaps she was more afraid to die than she thought.

She spent Halloween day in the library writing a Transfiguration paper and when the feast began in the Great Hall she didn't even bother to look up from her book to note that she was once again all alone in the library. When Madame Pince returned and saw her still sitting there she looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

"You missed the feast?"

"I know, was it any good?"

"I admire your dedication to your studies child but you've missed dinner."

"I'll be fine." With that she packed up her things and headed back to the Common room. It was a couple more hours before the rest of Slytherin House went off to their dormitories but as soon as the last straggler left Tizzy popped out of the corner with a tray of left over food from the feast.

"Tizzy saved Miss some food."

"I knew you would, thank you." Tabitha ate it in silence after Tizzy said she had pots to scrub in the kitchens but it was again a peaceful kind of silence one that Snape couldn't interrupt. Or so she had thought. After she had finished eating and was settling down to rest a black mass of robes and dust fell out of the fireplace in front of her. It was just a hair past midnight and the figure half out of the hearth appeared to be lifeless. If it weren't for his dark hair and long pale hands she wouldn't have known it was him. Face covered in a silver mask and body spattered with soot, he looked helpless.

"Professor?" She asked while getting up from her couch. She was answered by a grunt. Kneeling at his side she turned him on to his back and tried to remove the mask that was dented around his face. His eyes opened and looked at her. "I'll go get Madame Pomfrey." She said hurriedly but he stopped her.

"No, help me to my office." His voice was hoarse and weak. Helping him off the floor he leaned on her as they headed off down the corridor. In his office she guided him over to his chair then stood nervously in the corner. He was beaten up pretty badly and she was shivering but more from terror than chill.

"What happened?" Head rolling to look at her he let out a large breath.

"Revel. The Dark Lord likes to make sure his Death Eaters are loyal."

"By beating you?" She said shocked.

"If you weren't loyal you would fight back, he is testing me."

"Did he use to throw curses at my father?" The question popped out of her mouth unbidden but the thought of her father coming home to her mother in the shape she had just found Snape made her want to curl up and scream.

"I am not certain, perhaps." Again his head rolled back to rest on the back of the chair.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go get Madame Pomfrey."

"There is no need, I have the potions I require to heal myself." He motioned to a few bottles sitting on his desk.

"Does this happen often to you?"

"Often enough." He replied while his trembling hands tried to uncork one of the bottles. She stepped forward to help. Downing the potions he visibly became more energized and the few scrapes on his face disappeared, leaving only the blood that had been shed from them. Sitting down in the chair opposite his desk she kept her feet down, this time.

"Should I be worried that people can just apparate into the Common Room, I'd hate to wake up one night to the Dark Lord standing over me."

"All fireplaces are password protected in Hogwarts and only the staff knows the password."

"Hardly comforting considering you may very well have given the password to the rest of the Dark Lords followers. I'll be sure to keep tea and crumpets handy for when they come calling."

"You are safe from outside evils in this castle, I assure you."

"But inside evils are a whole different story." She mumbled, remembering her brush with the Slytherin boys in the Common Room. Turning the frame with her mother's picture in it to face her she gave it a long stare. Snape was relaxing in his chair but he sat up straighter when she spoke again. "I believe Dumbledore is the greatest wizard to walk this earth since Merlin and if he trusts you with a password that in the wrong hands could bring down the school it must mean that you are indeed a good wizard." This wasn't the first time she had said something along those lines but he had never believed that she had made a full connection to him being a double agent. "What made you switch sides?" For a few minutes they sat in silence, both in shock at the complete revelation that had been made. Across the back of her mind she reasoned with herself that leaving him at the altar was actually the safest thing to do. She knew the horrid fate that would face him if his true identity was discovered and if they were married it was unlikely she would suffer any less. Ironically those were the same thoughts racing through his head as well.

"I think it time you returned to your couch, Miss Rosier." She didn't balk this time, just slowly rose and headed for the door. Looking back once she took in the tired man behind the desk and realized he was the bravest person she had ever known.

"One good deed deserves another and one good person cannot forever suffer." She repeated the words the gypsy girl had said to her that day in Diagon Alley to him and they finally made complete sense.

- - -

Time again sped by and when she looked at the message board in the Common Room she realized that the last Hogsmeade visit before holidays was that weekend and she needed to find a Christmas gift for Egan that she hoped she could send him before she skipped off to America. The thought of leaving him was hard but part of her hoped that she could kidnap him later and bring him back to the States with her.

Snow was whirling along the path as she drifted along with the other students to the small wizarding village. Holiday decorations were hung on almost every nail in the town and people walked around merrily, she felt out of place. In Honeydukes she purchased a large slab of chocolate for Egan then headed towards Zonko's to try and find him something to keep him happy while stuck in the Manor. After finding nothing that her Uncle wouldn't confiscate on sight she made her way to the local bookstore. Mr. Higgs, the store owner was one of Tabitha's favorite people to visit with.

"Well, hello Miss Rosier, I trust you've been well." The old man with pepper grey hair asked her upon sight.

"Yes, sir and yourself?"

"Oh, just dandy, business is good this time of year." His voice was gentle and always carried a hint of laughter. "So are you looking for anything in particular or just grazing the stocks?"

"Well I was wondering if you had any books on the Fairy Folk of England."

"Interesting topic, not much is written on it but I think I can remember there being a book on English lore that had a great deal to do with the Fairy Folk. Let me see if I can track it down." He waved his wand and a few seconds later a couple of old volume books started floating down off the shelves. "No that's not it." He would say as they hovered in front of him. Tabitha saw an old greenish leather bound book slowly flying down from one of the top shelves and when Mr. Higgs glimpsed it he grabbed it with both hands and made a sound of triumph. "Here we go its call _The History of Magical Lore in England_. It's quite old and if I remember correctly has glorious illustrations, will it suffice?" He handed the book to Tabitha and after a quick peek at the pages she knew Egan would enjoy it.

"Yes, it's perfect, how much?"

"Well seeing how I think you're the only buyer I'll ever have for it I'll give it to you for nine Galleons and seven Sickles." It was a fair price but it would nearly deplete her holiday funds, luckily she had no others to shop for.

"Fair deal, thank you Mr. Higgs."

"My pleasure dear, do come visit again." She finished paying, gave him a wave then stepped back out into the snowy street and right into the path of Draco Malfoy. Their eyes met for a second and then she felt two sets of arms wrap around her middle. Looking down the pale grey eyes of Larina and Larissa joyously looked up at her.

"Tabby-tha!" They both giggled happily. Setting down her bags of gifts she knelt down in the snow to give each a hug. Even at age six poets could have written pages about their beauty and charm, they were muses in the making. Standing back up she saw Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy strolling towards them in their finest winter apparel.

"Ah, Miss Rosier, what a coincidence, we were just in town shopping for your wedding gift." Lucius's voice was arrogant but pleasant.

"Really." She tried to sound polite and pleased. "I hope it's something good." Everyone chuckled, she knew it was just for show.

"Yes well Narcissa picked it out herself and she has exquisite taste."

"Of course, well in that case I can hardly wait." She hoped they wouldn't see through the fakeness of her expression.

"We were just on our way to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, you must join us, I insist."

"I really shouldn't, I should do more studying."

"I admire your passion to do well in school." Lucius gave a cold stare at his son as he spoke. "But I truly insist, your studies can wait an hour surely?" She knew she was trapped again.

"Lunch sounds lovely." Her smile was plastered on. She went to pick up her bags when Mrs. Malfoy looked at Draco and said.

"A good gentleman would never let a lady of the family carry such heavy baggage, darling." Without another word Draco took the bags from her hands and they all started down the street and with every footprint her boots left in the snow she hoped this meal would end better than all the others she had ever shared with her family.

At the Three Broomsticks Lucius slipped the host a few Galleons and he started leading them to one of the privet rooms up stairs. The Three Broomsticks was filled with Hogwarts students and as she made her way up the wooden stairwell she caught most of their glances. Pansy and Millicent were at a table with some other Slytherins including the boys who had tried to rape her and Pansy looked livid as she saw Tabitha walking with Draco and his family. Her jealously would undoubtedly give Tabitha more problems later but at the moment she had bigger issues to contend with. Before she crested the stairs Tabitha also caught the look of Harry Potter and his friends. They clearly looked at Draco and his parents with disdain but when they met her eyes it was nothing but pity. She wanted nothing more than to be able to sit and talk with friends over butterbeer but life it would seem always had other plans.

The room they were led into was nicely finished with a sitting area, large dark wood dining table and fireplace. They all hung up their cloaks, put their bags in a pile in the corner then the twins took a seat together on one of the over stuffed armchairs while Draco sat near to them on the couch. Tabitha stayed close to the fireplace to warm her hands and avoid being trapped sitting next to anyone. A few moments later a waiter came in and asked what they wanted to drink. The twins looked at their mother for approval when asking for hot coco while Draco mumbled a want for a butterbeer. Narcissa ordered a bottle of wine to be shared with her husband while Lucius also asked for a glass of brandy. Tabitha's stomach was already starting to churn so she asked for a glass of tea with lemon.

"You must tell me what your dress is like Tabitha or are you wearing your mothers?" Mrs. Malfor asked.

"My dress?"

"Yes, your wedding dress." Narcissa insisted.

"I don't know." Nor did she care, hopefully she wouldn't need a dress because hopefully there wouldn't be any wedding.

"You don't know?" Mrs. Malfoy sounded shocked. "The wedding is in a week!"

"I know but nothing has been mentioned to me besides to take the train to King's Cross and the wedding is that night." Tabitha thought it best to play along with their idle chatter.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up for a grand wedding dear, my sister and brother-in-law appear to want this event to be small and insignificant." Lucius said to his wife as the waiter returned with their drinks and took their orders for lunch. "A shame if you ask me." Lucius continued. "It's been ages since the great houses have had a good party. I'm sure if Even and Raphaela were around they would have made sure their daughter's wedding was an event to remember." He seemed to have slipped into a state of nostalgia.

"But they aren't, they are dead." Tabitha said harshly as she put her teacup on the mantle and turned to face the flames in the fireplace. It hurt to think about what might have been. How she might have grown up happy and loved.

"My apologies Miss Rosier, yes they are dead but believe me they would be appalled at how your relations have treated you. I will be sure to mention that to my sister and her husband." Lucius sounded halfway sincere but she knew what ever he said to her Aunt and Uncle might only make things worse on her.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

"Severus might not appear to be anything more than your professor child, but you will be the new Mistress of the Snape estate and that is reason enough to keep your head high. He'll make an honest woman out of you." His last comment caught her off guard.

"An honest woman?" Did he think her a harlot?"

"Yes well Draco told me some of the rumors that have been circling about you, so much like your mother. Lucky your uncle hasn't heard them yet." He laughed. Her anger was boiling over and she shot Draco an evil stare.

"I assure you Mr. Malfoy that I've done nothing that would require need of a husband to make me honest." She retorted.

"You have your mother's passion and temper, Severus will be pleased."

"And why is that?" It took all of her strength to not attack him.

"Well my dear there was a time soon after your birth when we feared you were indeed already a Snape instead of a Rosier." Preposterous she thought but then it all made sense. Her mother's picture on his desk, the necklace, her pale skin and long straight dark hair, people had always said she looked like Bellatrix, Snape's own blood.

"It isn't true." She was horrified.

"Of course not, would we let you marry a man we knew to be your father?" She wasn't sure, Uncle Ethan did loath her to no end. "I assure you my dear you are a Rosier and will only be a Snape after the wedding but who is to say what happened at Snape Castle before Raphaela took her life."

"My mother killed herself at the Snape's Castle?"

"Yes, that's where you and your mother had been living after Evan died. You were born there child." Tabitha's mind was spinning, how could she never have known? Before more could be said waiters started filing in and started up the table for lunch. Tabitha felt numb and hardly said another word until it was time to leave. She dutifully kissed the twins on their cheeks and said her goodbyes to the Malfoy's but as she was picking up her bags Narcissa told her son that he should walk Tabitha back and that they would see him in a week. She waited for Draco to say his farewells and as they were heading back down the stairs the twins came after them for another round of kisses and she thought Draco looked close to tears at leaving them. Pansy gave yet another death stare as they walked out of the pub and into the whipping snow. Tabitha pulled her cloak and scarf tighter around her as they walked. Before she even realized it she was asking Draco a question, her anger at him had faded quickly.

"It's because of them isn't it, your sisters I mean, that's why you helped me out that night those boys tried to rape me."

"I dunno." He answered stupidly. "Maybe."

"Well thanks. I'd say I owe you one but you've caused enough hell in my life that I'd say we're even now."

"Yeah sure whatever." He wasn't even listening.

"Look just give me my stuff, you've walked me far enough." She took her bags from him then quickly started to walk away. Before she began to run she looked back over her shoulder at him. He was a lone dark figure clad in a blowing cloak set against the whiteness of the snow. He didn't turn to go back to the village and he didn't follow her, he just simply stood there looking up at the sky that was spitting fresh snow down on him.

Her feet hurriedly carried her back to the castle and by the time she was safe in the dimness of the dungeons both her mind and body were numb. She dropped her belongings off in the Common Room and grabbed her wizarding radio then headed back out down the corridor to one of the empty unused classrooms. But before she made it inside of one she was met by the angry face of Pansy Parkinson.

"It's not Draco is it?" She demanded. "You're not engaged to Draco are you?" The last thing she wanted right now was to get into a stupid catfight with Pansy.

"No! No I'm not bloody engaged to Draco! Now leave me be!"

"Then why were you spending the afternoon with his family?" She just wouldn't give up.

"Because I'm unfortunately related to them." With that she took off down the hall and left Pansy stunned in her wake. Finding one of the empty rooms she ducked inside. The dungeon classrooms were always cold and dark but it didn't matter she couldn't feel anything anyways. Sitting in one of the corners and out of sight she turned on the radio then pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry. She felt like she was back in her father's tomb and the thought somehow comforted her. Sliding to the floor she pressed her face into the stone and caressed it with her hand the way she had her father's grave. The sobs shook her whole body and she called out to her father, but the lyrics on the radio drowned her out.

"What else haven't they told me, what other secrets are they hiding?"

"A good many child. Far more than they ought to have but you will learn the truth, I promise. Severus will tell you when he is ready and I will make sure that it is sooner rather than later." Answered an old man sitting high up in a tower. Albus Dumbledore sat in his office sucking on a Lemon Drop and watching a girl crying in utter grief on a floating window made of swirling smoke. The sour sad look on the old mans usually happy face was not from the candy he was eating but from the despair of knowing that yet another innocent life had been broken by the Dark Lord.


	9. Chapter IX

"Ah, a good day to be sure, I think today will be a day of good beginning, don't you agree Severus?" Dumbledore was sitting in his high backed chair at the head table looking over the all students who were shoveling this morning's breakfast into their mouths.

"And what could possibly be so good about today, if I remember correctly today is the darkest day of the year." Snape replied in a tone chillier than his usual cold drawl.

"Yes, t'is the Solstice today and tomorrow the days will start to become longer and brighter. I would have thought that the end of term and a holiday break would lighten your mood, it is Christmas after all."

"Yes, another wonderful holiday." Severus replied sarcastically

"Indeed and this time next year you will be celebrating your first wedding anniversary, good times are ahead my boy." The old man was starting to get on his nerves. Severus had spent the better part of last week trying to forget his impending marriage and now that the day had arrived Albus would no doubt not let him forget it. Finishing up his meal he glanced over the heads at the Slytherin, as expected she was not to be seen. It was best that way. He had heard somewhere that it was bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the ceremony on the their wedding day and he had no intention of cursing their already unlucky union, they'd both had enough bad luck in life, why test fate any further. Today was the shortest day of the year but to Severus Snape today was going to be the longest of his life.

- - -

Tabitha was frantically packing away all her things into her trunk, trying to make it out of the Common Room before anyone returned from breakfast. With one last glimpse around the room she noted that it could very well be the last time she would see it, the thought wasn't at all saddening. Picking up her trunk she trudged it to the pile that was to go onto the Hogwarts Express. Then she dashed out to the corridor and made her way to the Owlry. She had sent a letter to Hayden earlier that week saying that he needed to pick her up on the platform when the train arrived. He had yet to reply. The stagnate scent of owl dropping was in the air in the tower and the owl who had taken her letter had not yet returned. A great horned owl hooted at her and she turned to him.

"Yes I know I should have sent you." She said spitefully as she headed back down the tower. Breakfast was over now and students had begun to gather in the front hall for the journey to Hogsmeade and the station. Tabitha knew that very few students were staying for Christmas and of those that were leaving most were meeting their families in Hogsmeade and flooing to their homes. Since the Dark Lord had returned most families were being extra cautious and even though Hogwarts was still the greatest safe hold in the wizarding world the general knowledge that the Dark Lord had his eye on the school made most uneasy.

When all the students had gathered they were led out to horse drawn sleighs and ushered into the village. Everyone in Tabitha's sleigh got off at the Three Broomsticks and when she got out onto the platform there were only 30 or so students waiting for the train. From the platform she could see the top of Hogwarts's towers and she made sure to imprint the image into her head, just incase anyone ever asked what the world's most renowned school of witchcraft and wizardry looked like, or at least that's what she reasoned with her mind. Once inside the train she quickly found her own cabin and as she expected by the time the train started to move she still had it all to herself. Stretching out on the seat she propped herself up to look out the window. The countryside streaked by in splotches of white, grey and brown.

She was anxious and scared but did everything to calm herself. By the end of today she would either be a free woman flying into a glorious exile or a married girl chained to a man she knew less about than she thought. The news that she and her mother had lived at the Snape's Castle and that she herself was born there was more than unsettling. Had her mother and Snape been lovers? If the second of her fates occurred today would she be marrying her mother's old lover? What if her mother hadn't killed herself at all and Snape had done it. There were so many unanswered questions, so many lies and not enough people to give her the answers. She decided as she sat there that if she made her grand escape that she would forget it all and let the dead be. With the prospect of a new life looming before her she didn't want the past getting in her way. The stress and worrying and the tug of the train slowly over took her and she fell into a restless sleep.

"_We are going to marry, Raphaela."_

"_I believe by tradition you are supposed to ask the woman not tell her. I will not marry a man who is going to command me around. I am a Lestrange we take orders from no one but ourselves."_

"_Yes and I am a Rosier and we do not take no for an answer."_

"_Then I guess you'll have to bend your knee and ask me then."_

>- >- >

"_I don't like this, he is playing you all like pawns. It is your life he is risking, not his own."_

"_He has no life left in him to risk. The Dark Lord can restore the Great Houses to the glory they once were. We can once again rule the wizarding world."_

"_And how do the heirs of the Great Houses plan to rule when the Aurors throw them all in Azkaban. Severus said this war could very well be our downfall, if we loose we loose everything. There will be no middle ground for us, it is all or nothing."_

"_Snape is a coward. I will give my life gladly if it can ensure the Great Houses will rule again and forever."_

"_So if the Dark Lord's inner circle is exposed I will loose everyone. I have already buried my father and mother, I would hate to bury my brothers, best friend and husband too. Would you leave me all alone in the world, would you leave your child fatherless?"_

"_Child?"_

"_Yes your child. The one we created last new moon that now grows in me."_

"_I…I would rather leave my child a House to rule then be raised by a man who failed to keep his family's honor."_

"_Then for the sake of our child I hope we succeed. If not we may have damned him, or her."_

Her sleep was clouded with dreams and visions. Dark blurry forms spoke to her in quiet voices that still echoed through her head even after waking. Finally arising to the sound of the train whistle she knew they were in London. Quickly gathering her things together she stood to look out the window across from her cabin to try and catch a glimpse of the platform. It was late afternoon and already she could tell the sun was setting behind the thick wall of clouds in the sky. Students lined up to exit the train and Tabitha did her best to keep away and out of Lucretia's sight but with so few on the train it proved difficult. She climbed down the metal stairwell to the platform, all the while looking for Hayden. Her breath was short and heart racing, she felt near to fainting when she finally caught sight of him standing by the pillar they had last seen each other at. Locking eyes with one another she noticed his average attire of jeans, Black Widow tee shirt and winter coat. Rushing over to him he met her half way and gave her the warmest hug she had ever felt.

"We should go quickly." He said. She agreed. "My car is this way."

"What about my trunk?"

"Leave it; we need to get out now before anyone from your family sees us. I'm technically kidnapping you which is a crime I'd rather not get caught for." They started to quickly walk away when she felt the chocking pull of her scarf around her neck.

"And where do you think you are off to?" His voice was harsher than she had ever heard it and with one swift movement of his arm he had her pinned against the brick corridor chocking her with her scarf.

"Let her go man, or I'll tell the Ministry how you've been abusing her." Hayden said, she could tell he was scared but not as scared as he was for her.

"She is my property boy and I suggest you leave out of it while you still have the legs to walk away!" Tabitha's breath was gone and he held her neck too tight to breath.

"She is a human being not live stock!" Hayden shouted. People were starting to take notice and Uncle Ethan had noticed she was suffocating.

"I suggest you leave now while she is still alive enough for selling because I doubt her husband will want to share his bed with a corpse but that is out of my hands." Hayden gave her one last look and saw the pain in her eyes and with a _pop_ he was gone and everything went black as she fainted.

_"If it's a boy lets name him Eric Octavian and if it's a girl, Tabitha Octavia."_

_"Name the child whatever you want, so long the two of you are healthy I am happy."_

_"It's so easy to please you, darling."_

_"The only person who can please me is you."_

_"Really, indeed and do you have any ideas as to how I could please you right now?"_

_"I'm sure I could think of something…"_

_ >- >- >_

_"Come home safe to us."_

_"You know I will."_

_"These are uncertain times, I know nothing."_

_"You say you know nothing but I hope that no matter what may happen you know that I love you."_

_"Now that I know and shall never forget just as I hope you know that I could never truly live without you so you must do your best to come back to us. I need a husband and our child a father." _

The dream faded and when she opened her eyes her Aunt Bellatrix was sitting over her with a glass of cold water.

"Awake are we? Well I guess you can drink this instead." She handed the glass to Tabitha. "I have an hour to get you ready so best hurry up and drink that then get into the bath. I've never known Severus to smell that pleasant but I bet he'll appreciate his bride to." Her head was light and mind racing as she stood up and after a few steps she nearly collapsed again. Bellatrix took her arm and helped her. "Your mother was worse than this one her wedding day. Of course she was suffering from the hangover I helped give her the night before instead of a choking by her uncle." Bella's icy hand went to Tabitha's neck in search of marks. "Luckily he didn't leave his mark this time, the bastard." Tabitha felt even more numb than she had the night she curled up in the empty dungeon classroom. She knew the bathwater was hot from the steam rising off of it but she couldn't feel anything but numbness. They weren't in Tabitha's regular room at the Manor, but she recognized it as one of the guest rooms, perhaps the room her Aunt Bella was staying in. After bathing, Bellatrix dried Tabitha's hair as she sat petrified on a chair in front of a vanity mirror. "Nervous are we?" The woman who had killed countless innocents was showing a kindness that made Tabitha even more on end.

"This shouldn't be happening." Was the only thing she could think to say.

"Yes but it is. Here this will make things better." Bellatrix walked over to the dressing curtain and pulled down a hanger that had a beautiful white silk and silver brocade Roman style dress. "It was your mothers, I had to threaten Lucia to let you wear it, I think she was hiding it for Lucretia but she could never fill it out the way you or your mother could." Tabitha touched the smooth fabric between her fingers and felt calmed by it. "Here and this is a gift from Severus, it is older than sin and is worth more than half the gold in Gringotts. All the Ladies of Snape Castle have worn it for centuries." Bellatrix held up a rusty gold colored tiara adorned with a crescent moon on the top. For the first time it truly struck her. She was getting married, it was unavoidable now. Bellatrix finished brushing Tabitha's hair straight then stood her up to help her into her mother's dress. It fit oddly at places but Bellatrix called Ditty the house elf into the room and she adjusted the length and bust with her magic. The dress train was several feet long and she was told Lucretia would be the one to hold it as she walked down the isle. A satin cloak lined with ermine fur was put over her shoulders.

"The wedding is in the garden, Miss. Ditty set it up herself Miss." The little elf squeaked as she pulled the last few wrinkles of her Tabitha's dress.

"I'm sure it's lovely Ditty, thank you." But the last thing on Tabitha's mind was the decorations she had a family and soon to be husband to contend with. As Ditty exited the room it was beginning to fill with the females of her family who came to ogle her.

"Fair work Bella but she looks absolutely pallid, I would add more blush to her cheeks, they are called blushing brides for a reason." Narcissa said.

"I'll not have a pink bride, her blood is pure as snow and that is what she shall look like Nissy." Bellatrix retorted to her sister. The twins who were clad in lovely white satin and lace robes with tiny fur stoles looked at Tabitha in admiration.

"You are very beautiful Tabby-tha." Larina said half giggling while Larissa gently reached out to touch the dress. Lucretia was standing in the corner, she too was wearing a Roman style gown of white silk, but hers was dull by comparison. The general chatter of the room halted when Bellatrix picked up the crescent moon tiara. All eyes turned to Tabitha as it was placed on her head.

"Well at least it fits, would be an embarrassment if it were to fall off her head during the ceremony." Aunt Lucia said snootily. They organized themselves in the room Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucia led the way down the stairs to the garden followed by the twins who were to spread flowers along the isle. Tabitha started making her way down the long steps followed by Lucretia who was carrying the train of her dress and cloak. Looking over the railing Tabitha thought to herself 'I'm just one jump away from freedom.' But unfortunately that was not the freedom she wanted.

- - -

Snape had been careful to escape the castle unseen by any of the few remaining students. He walked down to the front gates holding his black cloak tightly around himself concealing his new fine trimmed black frock coat. The gates opened at his approach and after passing through them he looked back up at the castle and let out a sigh of remorse. The two guarding gargoyles gave him weary glances then said in a mocking tone.

"You sure are dressed nice, have a hot date tonight?" Both stone monsters started laughing and with a quick "Bugger off" and wave of his wand Severus was gone. When he opened his eyes again Hogwarts towers were gone and he was standing before a dark granite mass that was Ephraim Manor. Most of the windows were alight with glowing candles but no amount of illumination could give the Manor back the beauty it had once possessed. Walking up to the grand front entrance he poised himself for what awaited him inside. Reaching for the knocker made of black iron shaped like great thorny roses the door opened and an elf welcomed him in. Taking his cloak the elf then led him into the drawing room where the men of his bride's family had gathered.

"Ah, the groom!" Lucius said while rising from his seat with a large glass of brandy in his hand. "We were starting to think you weren't coming, which would be a great shame seeing how Ethan had to choke and drag your bride here." Severus shot a look at Ethan who was standing by the fireplace wearing his families dress uniform.

"Was she harmed?" He asked Ethan.

"She is fine, she just fainted on the platform after I caught her trying to run off with a dirty mudblood baggage boy."

"The women are with her now, Severus I'm sure she's quite alright." Rabastan said. Looking up again he saw the Lestranges sitting on a couch also enjoying a drink. Draco and the young Rosier boy Egan were in a corner by the bookshelves.

"Here Severus, do have a drink." Lucius offered and Severus gladly accepted.

"I must admit Severus I think you a very lucky man." Looking up again Snape noticed Lucius's brother Lucifer.

"And why is that Lucifer?" He asked while trying to down as much of his drink as he could.

"You are marrying one of the most lovely, sultry and pure girls in the whole of England."

"Indeed, you must tell us what she is like between the sheets." Lucius drawled. "She is passionate to be sure."

"To be sure." Snape repeated not quite wanting to imagine her in his bed and between the sheets.

"A credit to both your houses." Lucifer nodded to Ethan and the Lestranges. "And to be a fine addition to yours Severus."

"Thank you Lucifer."

"I must admit if you had refused her I would have jumped at the opportunity to have her, you are a lucky man. Hears to the lucky couple!" Lucifer raised his glass, the other men followed suit. Before much more could be said an elf appeared and told them the ladies where on their way. Putting down their drinks the men made their way to the garden. The stone isle was lightly covered with snow and the now near lifeless rose bushes were glittering with fairy lights. The whole garden glowed a whitish blue and the moon was visible through a haze of clouds. A few chairs had been set up and at the altar was a Ministry worker to perform the ceremony. Severus recognized the man as one of Voldemort's followers, a man who would never mention that he knew the whereabouts of several escaped Death Eaters.

Taking his position at the altar steps Severus turned to face the garden entrance. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucia all entered and took their seats next to their husbands. Everyone grew silent and a few moments later two little girls sauntered in, looking more like angels in their white garb. They lightly tossed rose petals and swirled around in a kind of dance on the half snow covered walkway. When at the end they both smiled up at him and he watched as they skipped off to hide by their mother. When he looked back up, she was there. If it hadn't been for her dark near black hair and the gold crown on her head he would have thought her a ghost. Her skin was pale as the white silk and satin she wore and even her usually liquid blue eyes seemed washed out. She might have appeared to be the beautiful image of death itself but Severus thought she was the most alive of everything in that garden. Set against the crumbling stone of the garden and dying ivy, roses and leaves she was the essence of life or perhaps the essence that could make him feel alive again.

- - -

Her feet were cold. The silk slippers she wore did nothing to keep the coldness from her body, they just made her feel even more numb. The snow on the isle did little to help. Keeping her head and eyes down she stared at the bouquet of white cream roses she had been handed. She knew he was looking at her, he was supposed to look at her but for once she would rather her family were watching her instead of him. He held out his hand to her and together they climbed the few shallow steps to the top of the altar were a man was waiting to bind them together. She never registered what he was saying and when the man took her hand and laid it in Snape's then bound them together with a white ribbon she only took note of the roughness of Snape's palm. Words were spoken and then the ribbon cut and one end tied onto her wrist and the other on Snape's. The man poured a rich burgundy wine into a chalice then handed it to Snape; he took a deep taste of it and handed it back to the Ministry worker. Then the man said the words Tabitha had been dreading for what seemed like ages on end.

"Now, share the taste of wine with your bride and you shall be wed." She knew it all happened so fast but it felt slower than the fullness of a lifetime. His hand cupped her cheek and he gently drew her to him, his lips met hers and she tasted the wine there. The warmness of his mouth made her open hers for more. He was crushing the numbness away. And then it was gone. Pulling away he led her back down the steps. Her family stood and one by one they lined up to give their congratulations to the new couple. Uncle Ethan and Aunt Lucia were first. They gave customary kisses on the cheek and out of the corner of her eye she watched her Uncle place her gold vault key in Snapes hand then walk away towards the house. Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodolphus were next.

"Treat her well Severus because family or not I will curse your balls off if you seriously harm her." Tabitha wondered why she had never done that to Uncle Ethan. Bellatrix gave him a wary look then kissed him on the cheek and began to walk away. Uncle Rodolphus quickly whispered into his niece's ear.

"Just as pretty as your mother." Then went to go catch up with his wife. Her Uncle Rabastan followed close behind them and gave her a warm embrace and told her to at least try and smile.

"A pleasure as always." Lucius Malfoy said to her as he gave her hand a kiss. "Much happiness to you both, especially in bed." He spoke the last part quietly and mainly to Severus. Narcissa Malfoy gave a kiss on each of her cheeks and wished them long life and many a pure blooded child. Next Tabitha bent down for the twins to kiss her cheeks and hear their giggles of praise at how pretty she was. When they moved on to Severus they raised their arms for him to pick them up in turn. Completely out of his usual character he lifted them up and allowed them to give him butterfly kisses and hugs. When they went laughing happily out of the garden she swore she was him smile, just a little. Draco seemed more like a puppet as he went through the customary motions, it worried her somehow. Lucifer stepped up next with his niece and nephew, Lucretia and Egan.

"Best of luck to you." Lucifer said then turned to Tabitha. "And Tabitha darling if it doesn't work out with him I'm always available, especially for an exceptionally fine woman like yourself." He gave her a wink that was less than playful. Lucretia gave them each a small kiss then hurriedly shuffled away. Egan was last. The little boy looked close to tears.

"Will I ever see you again Tabitha?"

"Of course. We'll both be at school next year together and you can come visit us whenever you like, isn't that right?" She made a pleading glance to Severus, she knew if Egan began to cry so would she.

"Of course." Snape quickly said. She was thankful to him for that. Egan's hug was long and heart wrenching but when he had sullenly walked out of the garden she felt even worse than she had before. "Shall we go in? It's freezing out here." Snape said, more to just fill the silence than anything else.

"Have we any choice?" She replied sadly.

"No." Was the only word of comfort he could give her.

Dinner was served in the dinning room, it was a basic meal not much different than the average dinners she remembered eating on holidays. All conversation was not far above idle chatter and Tabitha was too lost in her own thoughts to even keep track of who was talking. Forced herself to take a few bites of the ham she found it difficult to swallow. She new Snape noticed the lack of food leaving her plate and when he leaned over to whisper into her ear that she should eat more she actually made an honest effort to finish the pieces of meat she had cut. Everyone around her seemed to be moving a million miles an hour while she was just frozen in her seat only registering the blurs of people in the room. Hayden crossed her mind again and what they would have been doing if she had indeed escaped. But none of the thoughts she mustered up made her feel any better.

When all the plates were cleared away the house elves ushered in the wedding gifts. Everyone was once again staring at her as she tried to neatly undo the ribbon on one of the gifts.

"You're doing it wrong Tabitha, you've got to rip the bloody thing to shreds." Her Uncle Rabastan said. But she didn't have the strength for such a task. "Ah, here let me show you." Standing up he ripped the bow and paper off in one quick motion.

"Been practicing for your first Christmas in 15 years, have you?" Bellatrix said on the verge of laughing.

"You know me Bella, I always look forward to Christmas. Especially one 15 years in the making." Tabitha wasn't paying attention to their conversation though she was looking at the snow globe she had just pulled out of the gift box

"That's High Pillar Place, the high seat of House Lestrange in England." Rodolphus said breaking through the conversation.

"It's beautiful." She replied breathless. In the tiny glass dome a great white manor was situated among wondrous flowering orchard trees and instead of snow tiny petals from the trees whirled around.

"Yes, well that's how it used to look. I'm afraid it's quite different nowadays." Rabastan added. "Perhaps one day when the Dark Lord finally rules again we can restore it to its former self. And if not that task falls on you." He looked her right in her eyes, their matching eyes then passed her another present.

Lucifer gave them a whole collection of various liquors from around the world while the twins had drawn pictures for them. Uncle Ethan and Aunt Lucia's gift was to be a house elf.

"Lolly is yours for the taking." Her Uncle said.

"I would much rather have Ditty, she was always my favorite." Tabitha haggled.

"Ditty is old, you will have Lolly."

"Surely an old elf isn't much use to you either, and Ditty has experience with raising children. I would much rather have her." She knew what she had just insinuated but as long as it got her Ditty she didn't care.

"Very well then, you may have her."

"Thank you Uncle." She mumbled. The next gift was from the senior Malfoys and when she opened the box she knew her eyes widened in shock.

"We bought it for you Tabitha but we hope Severus will enjoy it as well." Lucius laughed. The black negligee was one of the more racy items Tabitha had ever seen in her life. "You must to be sure and tell us if it fits properly Severus, among other things." Lucius hinted. Tabitha put it back in the box and quickly said thank you. She was starting to feel the night would never end.

An hour or so later the drinks had run out and the party goers were ready to go but not before they bid the bride and groom off on their wedding night. In the front hall before she left, Aunt Bellatrix pulled her off to the side.

"You are young to be sure but old enough to know that you need not give a man his pleasure until he has given you yours. But you already know this I'm sure. We might be pure of blood but women of the Great Houses have always had a dirty habit of shedding their virginal blood long before they reached the marriage bed."

"Would my husband even know or care?" She asked half laughing.

"Severus? No, he isn't the type to. But just remember my dear giving up our innocence before the ribbon was on the wrist might be an age old tradition in the Great Houses but it is also tradition to give it to your future husband and I'm guessing yours wasn't Snape." Larissa and Larina came skipping up to her and Aunt Bellatrix moved away to talk with her sister. The goodbyes seemed to go on forever but eventually she felt Snape leading her out onto the landing. Her family watched from the door.

"Have you ever apparated before?" Snape asked her.

"No I'm not old enough to."

"So I take it you have never joint apparated then either?" She replied with a shake of her head. Pulling her closer he took out his wand. "This might make you a little nauseous." He warned.

"Oh great just what I need." She felt her body being stretched and with one last glance at the Manor she saw a boy in one of the upper windows sitting by a little silver transparent girl, they both waved. Everything was a swirl of murky hues and when she felt the ground beneath her again her knees gave out and her head felt light as air. Everything was a blur for several moments then she felt his hand helping her back to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"A little nauseous? You call this a little nausea? I feel like I just stuffed into a cauldron and dropped from the Astronomy Tower." Now that they were alone again she felt free to partially return to her normally _charming_ self. Straitening up she saw the big gates of Hogwarts and the snowy path leading up to the main entrance. "If I had known we were walking I would have worn actual shoes." She said trying to steady herself. Before she knew it he had put his black cloak around her and scooped her up in his arms. She didn't object. He felt warm and smelled of sweet brandy. Stopping in front of the gates he said some sort of password while two gargoyles gave them snide remarks.

"I don't think you're supposed to bring your dates back to school with you but you look like you could use a good time." She had never seen the Castle look so dark before. No lights were shining from its many windows, it looked almost abandoned. He carried her over the threshold and into the school. Everything was still and dim. Putting her down gently he lit the tip of his wand.

"I've been out in the halls this late before but I've never seen it this empty or hollow feeling."

"With so few students here for the holidays it's hardly surprising." He seemed distracted. They crossed the main entryway and headed over to the stairs that led down to the dungeons, they walked in silence. She wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen, would her drop her off in the Common Room or were they going to his chambers to do the expected. She soon noticed they were heading in the direction of his office which she remembered was near his rooms. Suddenly she felt nervous. The entrance to his room was a large painting of Medusa. He turned to her.

"The password is Athega." With a small click the picture swung open and she was once again in his quarters.

"Athega." She repeated. "Wasn't that the name of one of the girls in The Veelas?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I would have thought you a bit young to have been a fan."

"Well I was always more into Hinky Punk but The Veelas are good too." He replied with a simple "indeed" and then went to light the fire with his wand.

"Your uncle assures me that this house elf, Ditty will be here tomorrow with the rest of our wedding gifts." Tabitha stood awkwardly, not quite sure what to do next, he seemed to have noticed. "I will show you to your new room, I'm sure you're tired." Perhaps she should have expected that the expected would be unexceptable to him. She followed him as he led her down a small hallway that went off of the main room. He stopped in front of a another painting, this one of a great oak tree and pulled on the right hand side of the tarnished golden frame and it swung open. Behind it was a stairwell; it was narrow and spiraled up. She soon realized that they were climbing up on top of his rooms. At the end of the stairs they came to a landing with an archway and on the other side was a bedroom, smaller than his but cozy. "I had the house elves clean it up. It hasn't been lived in for ages."

"It's wonderful." She said smiling. The bed was a four poster like she had slept in her first year before she left her dormitory for the couch. The walls were covered in old beautiful tapestries and the floor in warm Turkish rugs.

"The washroom is there." He pointed to a heavily carved wooden door opposite the bed.

"Thank you, thanks for giving my own room. I feel like Head girl now." She went over to test the feather mattress on the bed and found a small nicely wrapped gift box. "What's this?" She asked.

"One last wedding gift." He said somewhat awkwardly.

"What is it?" She looked over the box wrapped in deep blue paper.

"I believe the best way to figure that out is to open it." Taking her uncle's approach to unwrapping she tore the paper off quickly. She took one second to look at the small soft leather black box beneath the paper then opened it. Inside was the pentagon necklace she had bought at Borgan's and had been ripped off her neck at the Leaky Cauldron by her uncle. She remembered how Snape had claimed it as his, a gift he'd once given to her mother. 'He gave it to her when I was born, at his castle.' She thought to herself. Holding it in her hand she could feel its power again.

"I thought you would like to have it back, you did pay for it after all." He said.

"Why did you give it to my mother?" She blurted out.

"To protect her. Unlike her I hope you'll keep it on always." She quickly hooked it around her neck. It matched the tiara she still had on her head. Her hand instinctively went up to touch the relic her aunt had told her was near to priceless. "It suits you well." He told her but she could tell he felt bad saying so. She knew he didn't want a wife just as much as she didn't want a husband but part of her hoped he wanted her because even though she would never admit it she wanted him.

"I never thought I would one day be the Mistress of the greatest estate in England. Is it true the sorceress Morgana is buried at your castle?"

"It is said so, it is also said those once belonged to her." He nodded at the necklace and crown. "But it is hard to tell what is fact and what is myth. If you believe in myths then Morgana's son by her half brother the great King Arthur of Camelot had a bastard son who was the founder of the Snape family. It makes for a good story but I doubt much of it is true."

"Is it true that I was born in your castle?" She felt the need for answers.

"That is no myth." She let out a "Ha."

"No myth to everyone but me. I apparently have been clouded in secrets my whole life. Lucius Malfoy told me he thought you my mother's lover before she died."

"I'll never deny that I loved Raphaela but I swear to you I was not her lover." He nearly yelled it at her.

"Why were we at Snape Castle?"

"For protection."

"Protection from what? Death? Well that didn't work out very bloody well did it? She died anyways. Did you see her die?" She was half shouting and half holding back tears.

"It's been a long day I suggest you get some sleep." He said evasively then turned to go.

"You're not going to… We're not going to…" She didn't know how to say it.

"No." He said shortly.

"Why?"

"Because you are a child." Somehow that upset her.

"I'm not such an innocent little girl." She retorted.

"You may be my wife and carry my name but you are still a student and a child and until you show you are otherwise I will treat you as such. I would have thought you happy; you never wanted to be married so I've given you your own room and a husband who will not treat you as his wife." His robes flew out as he turned in a flourish and headed back down the stairs leaving her all alone. Suddenly her new warm rich colored room turned cold and grey. 'One prison to another.' She thought as she collapsed back on the bed. 'Only this time there is no window to jump from.'


	10. Chapter X

"You look like hell, Severus." Poppy said while hardly looking up from her notes. Even her quick glance at him standing in the doorway was enough for her to notice the bags under his eyes and heavy scowl lines around his mouth. To him it seemed only fitting that his look should match his mood, the past few days had been trying.

"Well I suspect anyone woken up at the crack of dawn on Christmas morn would look like hell." He retorted testily.

"Just wait till you have children someday, they'll have you up before dawn on Christmas to open presents." There was a slight pause before he replied.

"I find that highly unlikely." He was not even sure if Poppy knew of his recent marriage but he knew enough of it to know no children would ever spring from it.

"Unlikely yes, but not impossible. Now I've made a list for you of the potions I need, it's over there on the table." Walking over to the table under the window he looked over the list of standard potions she required.

"I assume you'll want them as soon as possible."

"Just before start of term, there are only a handful of students here now and I doubt many of them will be suffering any spell damage this week and it is Christmas after all."

"Indeed." He said flatly. "I'll have them done before the feast tonight."

"If you choose." She said distractedly while looking over some more of her late husband's notes. He turned to go, list in hand. "Smile at least once today Severus or I might just keep your Christmas present for myself."

"Keep your damn present Poppy, I like my frown." As he left he could have sworn he heard her murmur "Scrooge" before the door shut behind him. Returning to the dungeons he made his way to his private libratory, all the while thoughts of her running through his head. They had yet to talk to each other and if he hadn't heard her leaving through his rooms early in the morning and returning late at night he might never have known he now shared part of his quarters with her. Where she went everyday was a mystery to him but even with her possibly a whole castle length away she was always near in thought. He, a man who faced death and potential torture almost daily was half scared of laying eyes on her again. She had practically offered herself to him freely and it had taken more strength than he wanted to admit to refuse her. By law he had every right to her but taking her, a child to his bed went against all of his personal commandments. She might have offered but offering did not mean that she wanted him in return. The damnable girl always had a way of making a mess of things. He pounded his fist on the table; Nuriel who had flown in to join him flew up and began to caw. She was his wife and he would be civil or the rest of their lives together would indeed become hell.

- - -

She had thought for sure that she could sneak out before he was awake but when she descended the stairs and entered his part of their rooms she found the remnants of his breakfast and a note from Madame Pomfrey asking for him to meet her in the hospital wing. Armed with the knowledge of where to avoid him she tied on her cloak and headed out. New snow had fallen and the fresh powder had yet to be touched by human feet or hands. Stars were gradually fading into dawn as she strolled around the courtyard that was normally bustling with students. Slight gusts of wind blew snow from the tower roofs to swirl around her. She felt as if she were standing inside a snow globe only she wished the white flakes could be petals off blooming orchard trees.

Falling back onto a drift she made a quick snow angel then laid back to watch the sky turn from indigo to a misty blue grey. For the past few days she had escaped her room before dawn to wander the castle and grounds and to draw and read. Each night she would return later than the last but he never said anything, he never even spoke to her. Doing her best to avoid him she had thought he would seek her out at any coast, she had been wrong. He seemed content to ignore her. That was fine by her she told herself, she had bigger problems to contend with. It was a miracle her engagement had remained relatively secret but she was certain her marriage would be a different story. When that news was going to break she couldn't be quite certain. Getting off the ground she made up her mind to head to the kitchens, it was Christmas after all and a bit of Christmas cheer from Tizzy and her sisters would be welcome, along with a warm breakfast.

- - -

He had spent all day working on the potions for Poppy that when he was done it was nearly time for the annual Christmas feast. Returning to his chambers he noticed his wife was absent as expected. The house elves had cleaned the sitting room, the only room they were permitted in with out his expressed consent but the dank dinginess still clung to everything in the room. Before heading into his bedroom he took note of the fruit basket Sprout had sent him, as she did every year. He changed his attire to a more formal black frock coat and started to head towards the portrait hole when it suddenly swung open. Her cheeks were flushed, hair messy but eyes brighter than he had seen them in months. He was not accustomed to being panicked but with the sight of her his heart gave a lurch. She seemed equally stunned.

"I had thought you already in the Great Hall." She blurted out breathlessly.

"I was just on my way now." He did his best to sound calm.

"Oh, well enjoy then." She replied awkwardly as she made to push past him.

"Surely you don't mean to miss Christmas dinner?" She was gaunt enough; she could use a good meal.

"Always have before." She said with a smirk.

"You are one of six students left here for the holidays, I'm sure it's safe to cross the threshold into Great Hall just this once." He could tell she knew she was being teased.

"No, I think I would rather not."

"Very well then, give the house elves my regards." With a flourished turn he and his frock coat disappeared into the corridor. He imagined a stunned look on her face but tried to push her from his thoughts as he headed up the stairs. Just like three years ago the House tables had been pushed aside and everyone was seated around the head table.

"Ah, a Merry Christmas Severus." Albus said beaming.

"Indeed." He replied while taking his seat. All of the remaining students were fourth years or below and mainly Ravenclaws, he hardly spared them a glance.

"I had hoped we would be one more." Albus said keenly to him.

"Sybil doesn't seem to have seen herself here tonight." Minerva said with a slight smile.

"Ah well that is hardly surprising, she has always preferred her tower but I was referring to Madame Sn-." Dumbledore stopped and looked towards the entryway. She was standing under the archway looking nervous. She had quickly brushed her hair and left the long dark locks to fall over her lily white shoulders. The flush of her cheeks still present from being outside was the only warm color on her. The dress she must have hastily put on was a rich navy with a white satin ribbon wrapped around her petite waist. Her first step into the Great Hall was hesitant but he watched the silk slippers she had worn at their wedding slowly gliding down the isle like they had only a few nights before. "A vision of beauty." Dumbledore said to her as he motioned her to sit next to her husband. Severus had risen at her arrival and pulled out her seat to help her sit, she gave him an awkward look.

"You must be a favorite pupil of Professor Snape's for him to act a gentleman to you Miss Rosier. I had thought him past courtesy." Poppy said teasingly.

"She is a shining star of a pupil to be sure Poppy." Dumbledore replied. "But far be it for Severus to show favoritism." A few snorts of laughter went up from the remaining students and professors. "Without just cause." He finished.

"I could have sworn you took the train home for the holidays Miss Rosier. I don't recall your name on the list of students staying at Hogwarts for the holidays." McGonagall said pointedly.

"I did go but I came back later that night." She looked even more nervous than she had before.

"And pray what brought you back after such a sort stay." Minerva pressed on.

"A…A wedding." She stumbled.

"Oh, who's gotten married now? I haven't seen anything in the _Prophet_." Professor Sprout piped in excitedly.

"Well it was just a small wedding, family only." She was turning even paler than her regular ghostly complexion.

"I was unaware of anyone in your family of marrying age or availability." Minerva said skeptically. "And how did you get back here after the wedding?"

"I escorted her." He could almost hear her metal screams for help. Grins broke out on a few faces.

"So you were in attendance as well were you Severus?" Sprout asked. He nodded.

"Severus at a wedding?" Poppy giggled. "Always a groomsman and never a groom eh Severus?"

"Not this time I'm afraid Poppy." He said grimly. The truth would be impossible to hold back now.

"Oh a groom now are we and where is this bride of yours, locked away in your dungeon no doubt. Should I alert the House Elves to go give her a crust of bread?" Poppy was practically crying with laughter by then.

"I don't see the need she seems quite content to seek them out herself instead." All laughter halted when they all suddenly realized he wasn't joking.

"Severus are you being serious? You're not truly married are you?" Poppy seemed taken aback.

"This morning you were telling me I was going to have children but now you tell me you don't believe anyone would ever marry me, I admit I don't see how the two correlate."

"Who is this woman Severus, why did you not invite her to dinner? You don't seriously have her chained in the dungeon do you?" Minerva looked shocked.

"Of course I invited her."

"And she refused?"

"I had thought so but she seems to have a knack for surprising me."

"So where is she, who is she, is it someone we know?" Poppy said eagerly.

"I'd prefer to let her reveal herself personally."

"Oh, Severus stop playing games." Poppy was almost irate by then. "Miss Rosier you must tell us for you were there, who is this mystery woman Severus seems so keen on hiding?" All eyes turned to her.

"I'm…I'm afraid I cannot say." She stumbled.

"Surely you can, how bad could she be?"

"Well I'm sure some people would disapprove."

"Oh pish pash, what is it that you two are hiding? It's not like the two of you are married." Silence took over the whole Hall and with every second that they did not object the suspicions grew stronger. "Are you?" He knew his face betrayed nothing but out of the corner of his eye he could see Tabitha drop her chin and hide behind a vale of her hair.

"Albus you let him marry a student?" McGonagall's eyes were wide and horror struck.

"Oh come now Minerva I couldn't very well have stopped it even if I had wanted to. I assure you all it's all quite legal."

"We cannot have a professor married to a pupil, it's unethical. It's outrageous!" McGonagall shouted almost getting to her feet.

"Severus, I've always had a high regard for you but marrying a child, your own student." Poppy tisked him.

"How long have the two of you been involved, she isn't with child is she?" Sprout seemed more interested in the dirty details. Dumbledore suddenly broke in.

"This is hardly a conversation to be had over Christmas dinner. Contrary to what most students believe professors have lives and family outside of this school and just because Professor Snape's is here in this school is not cause for scandal. Severus, Tabitha I wish you all the happiness in the world." Dumbledore's support came as a surprise but no one dared say more. Severus noticed Tabitha was near tears and made to help her up.

"Let me escort you back to the room." She snatched her arm away from him.

"I don't need your help and I don't need you to protect me, it's too late for that." She turned her anger to everyone else at the table. "And all of you so quick to judge need to open your eyes and read the signs so blatantly in front of you." She made her way to leave but he stopped her just like he always did.

"I've had enough of your tantrums and outbursts, they are your professors and you will treat them with respect."

"And what are you now?"

"I am your professor and husband."

"Yes and when you start acting like one I'll treat you as such." The words he had thrown at her on their wedding night came back to him with the same venom he had served them out with. She began to stomp off.

"Where are you going, come back here this instant." He yelled at her.

"You're not my father either, so stop trying to be! My father was a Rosier and so am I. You can pin me with your name but blood is stronger than words! If you want to act like my father I suggest you go join him under his Manor and leave me be." The small train of her dress swept across the floor as she ran out of the Hall. Collapsing back into his chair he looked at the faces staring at him.

"And you think I married her by choice." Nothing more was said.

- - -

She couldn't say what bothered her more the fact that her secret was out or how they had attacked Severus, had blamed him and accused him of violating her. But she had not done much better. The open corridors had patches of scattered snow and the cold stone sinking in through her slippers brought back memories of another night not yet a week past. The urge to run and keep running left her as soon as she felt the chill in the air. There was no place to go but back to her room. The dungeons were cold but there was no wind to bite through her dress and skin. Stumbling through the portrait hole she collapsed on the couch, the elves had lit the fire and the flames cast dancing shadows on the walls. She was tired and hungry. A basket of fruit had been placed on the table; she took an apple made even redder in the glow of the firelight. She was asleep after only two bites.

- - -

It was an hour or so after her abrupt departure when he returned to the room. He tore off his coat and ripped at his necktie and tossed them over the couch to have them land at her feet. She was reclining on the cushions, head back with an apple in her right hand. He had heard the story of Snow White but he had never thought to find her sleeping on his couch. Ideas of kissing her and then leading her off to his bedroom quickly crossed his mind but he pushed them aside. Picking up the clothes he had accidentally thrown at her he heard her stir then wake.

"What time is it?" Her eyes were still half shut.

"Not very late but time to sleep none the less." Suddenly it seemed to hit her.

"Oh god Severus, I'm so sorry. They think you wanted to marry me."

"I think you did a fine job of dispelling those theories on your own."

"Do you think they all hate me now?"

"I highly doubt it but you do have a tendency to make yourself rather unlikable."

"I'll have to work on that." She saw the hint of a smile on his face but knew better than to press her luck. "Some Christmas eh?"

"Indeed." He collapsed into a chair and put his hand up to his head.

"No gifts, no family and well I guess I didn't even really get a Christmas dinner but oh well I never much cared for the holiday anyways."

"That makes two of us." He looked as if he was suffering from an immense headache.

"Would you like me to get you some tea, you look like hell."

"That's the second time I've been told that today and no thank you I think I'll just break into Flitwick's homemade eggnog."

"Suit yourself. I think I'll go to bed." He gave a wave in compliance. "Goodnight Professor- er Severus." She heard him mumble a reply and then turned to go. It seemed like a long walk up to her bedroom longer than it had ever felt before.

They hardly spoke again the rest of the holiday and when New Years came around he spent it in his lab and her in the kitchens drinking Butterbeer with the elves. The staff seemed at present to turn a blind eye and keep their silence to one of the strangest relationships that had ever entered the walls of Hogwarts. The students however were to be a different story.

A/N: My story will continue to be pre Book 6 events so anything that happened in Book 6 will not affect my Tale Old As Time storyline.

-Kleo


	11. Chapter XI

_On December the 21st Severus Snape, son of the late Septimus and Gwendolyn Snape wed Tabitha Octavia Rosier, daughter of the late Evan and Raphaela Rosier. The wedding was held at Ephraim Manor in West Sussex. The couple is heir to the famed Snape estate on the Welsh coast. _

Reading the article once was enough to make her sick but after the five times she had examined it she was near to vomiting. She had found the paper on the table in the kitchens while she ate her oatmeal and toast. While skimming through it she found the article, no doubt other students above her in the Great Hall had found it as well. The thought of walking out into a hallway full of students that knew her secret made her want to cower in the kitchens for eternity. It was the first day back from holidays and even though a few students knew of her marriage it could have been dispelled as rumor but now it was written in the _Prophet_ and might as well been carved in stone. She briefly wondered if Snape knew but then realized if he did no one would dare bring it up with him for their fear of facing his wrath. All of this would fall on her, like always.

She did her best to wait till she thought the halls were clear before dashing off to Charms but when she left the kitchens she realized she was near to being late. After three long flights of stairs and a mad run down the corridor she entered the already started class.

"Ah, Mrs. Snape." Flitwick said upon her arrival. "Please take your seat so we may begin."

"Yes Professor." She could hear her classmates whispering and with each row of desks she passed her head dropped even lower.

"_I bet she was late because she was too busy shagging Snape."_

"_Gross, I bet she has to wash his greasy hair." _

"_I bet he makes her read potions books before they go to bed"_

She took her seat but before she had even put her books on her desk Sally-Anne Perks had scooted as far away from her as possible and shot her a disgusted look. Livid she shot back.

"Thanks, I could use more room, that perfume of yours is absolutely rant, smells like hippogriff shit." The comment only earned her another three scoots. Flitwick seemed more intent on lecturing than letting them use their wands so she spent most of the period taking notes and either avoiding the heads that would turn to look at her or give them sardonic smiles. By the end of the day her head was pounding from the buzz of it all. Everywhere she went people whispered behind their up held hands or books. She did her best to brush it off but after over hearing half a hundred conversations about what Snape must make her do in the bedroom she could feel the bile rising from her stomach again.

Unfortunately she knew the only place she would be safe from staring eyes and hushed lewd comments was back in Snape's quarters. While everyone else was piling into the Great Hall she made her way to the dungeons to work on the assignments her professors had already seen fit to assign. Ditty who had arrived later than her uncle promised had lit the fire and then returned to the kitchens with the other elves. Dobby had told her that morning when she entered the kitchen that Ditty seemed to have a greater influence with Winky and that she was down to only four butterbeers a day.

The large area rug in front of the fireplace was a thick soft animal like skin that absorbed all the heat the fire put out. Spreading her books on the low coffee table she took a seat on the floor and let the light of the fire illuminate the words on her parchment and in her books. Studying had never been hard for her but now it seemed everything was a distraction. Constantly her mind wandered to all the things she had heard said that day and with each one her mood sunk even lower. To the whole student body, beside the very select few, she was the slut that had bought her way to good grades and then found herself in trouble and had to marry the man that was responsible. By the end of the week she knew the rumors would get so abstract that they would have her carrying a goblin's baby and had to marry the only man seemingly worse than a goblin. She tried to laugh about it again but instead turned it into an anguished sigh and dropped her head to the table. With her nose pressed against the cool tabletop and eyes struggling to focus on the dark wood grain she heard Snape enter.

"Does this position help you study?" He said smartly.

"No it helps me hide from the world."

"I would imagine having a table stuck to your forehead would attract more attention." She could hear him untying his neck tie and pouring a glass of what she assumed was fire whisky. The springs in the couch creaked as he sat down and the table shook slightly when he put his feet up. "Can you tell me why after only two weeks of holiday vacation students can erase five years of learning?"

"Sorry no, I've never really had a vacation, especially one that could recede my learning." The weariness in his voice was evident but his edge of hateful respite seemed to have ebbed away, for the moment.

"I've been working on a ratio of knowledge lost per day of vacation but the students always seem to go below the curve with each passing year."

"How terribly depressing, it must be they just have more to gossip about nowadays and less time to study." She still hadn't lifted her head from the table but even her sarcasm couldn't be muffled by the polished wood in front of her face.

"I assume the _Prophet_ article is causing a stir among the students?"

"You _assume_ a blasted article announcing to all of Hogwarts that I am married to their most despised professor has caused a _stir_!" Her head was off the table and her eyes glaring at him reclining on the couch as if nothing in all the world was amiss.

"I had thought you would expect such behavior from your fellow piers."

"Rumors yes, but an article in the _Prophet_! Now they know it's true and all they do is whisper everywhere I go. While you on the other hand won't ever hear a drop of what they think our sex life is like because they all fear your wrath if they were over heard. This place is a nightmare."

"I guarantee you life outside this castle can be more of a nightmare than a few gossiping teenagers."

"I'd rather face that than this." She stood up roughly.

"Then by all means go I'm sure one of your tantrums would send even the fiercest of vampires, werewolves or Death Eaters running for the hills in fright." She knew he had drunk more than he should have but it still hurt to feel alone in a battle he should be fighting as well. After all she reasoned none of this was her fault. She made to leave and finish her studying in her room. "There is a letter for you in my coat pocket, the owl seemed quite eager to find you."

Her heart jolted with excitement. Quickly rummaging in the pockets of the coat he had discarded over the back of a chair she found the letter, crumpled with obvious signs of a struggle between the owl and the person who retrieved it, someone other than her. She didn't even bother to glance at the return address, she knew who's it was. Slowly backing out of the room she left him there on the couch with his head thrown back. Locking the door to her room she ripped off the envelope and unfolded the paper while half blindly looking for her bed to sit on.

_Tabitha,_

_I hope you can forgive me for leaving you on the platform but your Uncle looked the type of man who could pay his was out of using an Unforgivable. I am still in London, I had hopped to hear from you to make sure you were alright but your lack of word has left me feeling doubtful. If you receive this than perhaps there is still hope. I am leaving on the seventh for the States and if you could meet me at this address I would be more than happy to smuggle you out of the country. I hope this reaches you and hope that I will see you soon._

_Hayden_

_P.S. If you do come be sure to wear your naughtiest school girl uniform._

It was almost too good to be true. Her window of escape had yet to close. She had less than a day get to London but if she did she could leave the nightmare of Hogwarts and walk out into a dream.

- - -

She remembered Snape telling her once that all the fireplaces in Hogwarts were password protected from people either coming or going, which made escaping something of a problem. If she could make it to the Leaky Cauldron she would be able to send an owl to Hayden telling him she was near enough for him to come get her. That would be the easy part, making it to London would be the greater challenge. It was already near dawn and she had yet to sleep but sleep could wait. Every idea she thought of had at least one major flaw and she was starting to lose hope. Suddenly it came to her, jumping up from her seat on her bed she began to pace playing it all out in her mind. If she could get to Hogsmeade she could use one of the store's fireplaces to get to London. Over Christmas she remembered students flooing home from the Three Broomsticks, surely she could use it as well. There were many rumors around the school that there were underground tunnels that lead to Honeydukes or Zonkos but for all she knew they were just old school legions. She would have to go out the main door and down the path to the village like she did on any Hogsmeade weekend. The more she fit the pieces of her plan together the more nervous she became, part of her even wondered if it was worth it. If she were caught she knew the punishment would be far more grievous than she dared imagine.

When her alarm went off she had slept for less than an hour and the thought that she had to face Potions made leaving her bed even more torturous. While putting on a clean set of robes her head started filling with more doubts about running off. _Will it really work this time?_ She had to push the thought from her head and just concentrate on making it through her classes which at that moment seemed just as hard as escaping Hogwarts.

When she reached the entrance to the Potions room students had already started to gather to wait for the door to unlock and admit them in, they all stared at her in turn. Faking an interest in the texture of the wall she tried to avoid looking at any of them, Pansy of course would have none of it.

"Well Madame Snape I don't recall seeing either you or your husband in the Great Hall this morning, did you decide to have breakfast in bed?" She knew if she told them she had forgone breakfast all together that morning that they would assume the worst so just decided to give a weak sarcastic smile. "What, are you too afraid to speak without your husband's permission?" She could hear a few of the students snickering. Calming herself with thoughts of escaping she shrugged and turned away from everyone. Spotting Harry and his friends coming down the corridor she felt a twinge of relief.

"Good morning Tabitha." Hermione said as she dropped her heavy bag of books to rest on the stone floor.

"Morning." She replied.

"Did you have a good holiday?" Ron asked without thinking, Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. Giving and awkward smile she said.

"Well better than most, I only had to spend half a day in my families company." Pansy let out a rumble.

"Blood traitor."

"At least I have the blood to betray unlike you. I don't recall Parkinson to be the name of one of the great houses." Turning back to Harry she blocked out the obscene things that were now being spewed at her by her fellow house mate.

"I know the feeling. I'm not very fond of my relatives either."

"Yeah, seems to be a fairly common problem nowadays." They exchanged sad smiles that gave off the air of pity and sympathy. Suddenly the door to the classroom flew open and within a millisecond Snape had locked disapproving eyes upon her standing among the three Gryffindors. Stepping aside students began to pour past him but his eyes only saw her and the company she had chosen. Making her way to the door he pulled her back into the hallway. Harry turned around to give Snape a look of hate and her another look of pity.

"Close the door Potter." The massive door shut with a clunk and they were left alone in the corridor. "I have told you before to not associate with _Potter_ and his _friends_."

"I'll choose my friends on my own thank you very much."

"This is not a game." His words were like the venom of a snake

"Yes, as you have told me many a time." Letting out a sigh she leaned against the wall.

"Then do as I say and never talk to the boy wonder or his companions again."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"We've had this argument before and I'll not have it again. You will do as I say, I am your Professor and Head or House."

"No, I will not. I only take orders from my parents." She replied with a sneer.

"Your parents are dead." He yelled.

"Then I guess I take orders from no one." She said smugly.

"No, you take orders from your family and I am your family."

"Not by choice."

"Family is never a choice. Now I will not have you talking with any Gryffindors or I'll wash my hands of you and sell you back to your Uncle or even trade you to Lucifer Malfoy for some more fine fire whisky."

"Empty threats."

"Care to test me? I hear Lucifer has always wanted a Harem and I'm sure he would love to make you his first concubine."

"I'd rather be a real whore than just accused of being one."

"That could be arranged, now get into class."

"Yes Master." As they both walked through the door all heads in the classroom snapped forward to look at the black board and avoid Snape's all knowing stare. But at the moment she could care less, her mind was set. She would leave at dark.

- - -

While supper was being served in the Great Hall she was packing up her belongings in a semi nervous fit. She was only going to take the things she could not live without and by the end it was nothing more than a small pile of clothing and day to day necessities. Wrapping them all up in a shawl to tie around her later she set it aside by her heavy winter cloak and boots. Snape would be spending all evening in his office or lab preparing lesson plans and grading papers, she was almost free. At 10:30 she put a shrinking charm on her parcel of clothing and the cloak she planned to wear while out in the cold then put them in the pocket of the skirt she was wearing. Slipping on her boots and lacing them up she immediately felt warmer and somehow more reassured. She knew the main door would be unlocked; Dumbledore seemed to have a great deal of faith in his gargoyles on the main gate, all the remained was sneaking through the corridors unseen. A feat she nearly accomplished if it hadn't been for Peeves.

"Ickle student out of bed." He said from above the stairway that led to the main entrance. She could see the door just beyond him.

"Well I do so love breaking rules and I'm about to break the biggest one of all." She could remember how Peeves admired Fred and George and their rule breaking.

"And what one is that?"

"Oh you don't know? I would have thought you most of all would have known."

"Ickle girl trying to trick the trickster."

"Never."

"Peeves want to help break this rule."

"Then be lookout while I slip out the front door, I'll be sure to tell Fred and George how you helped me." He grinned then floated up to have a look around.

"Tricksey girl is safe to go." She crossed the floor and opened the door, it was heavy as stone then turned to look at Peeves again and gave him a salute. Snow was falling and blowing around but only her face could feel the coldness of it. Taking her things out of her pocket she resized them back to normal then pulled on her cloak and long black scarf and tied her makeshift bag around her. Carefully making her way down the slope to the gate it opened at her arrival. Pausing a moment before stepping through she looked down the dark path to Hogsmeade then pushed her fear aside, she had faced far worse than a dark trail before. Once through the gate the thick feel of magic that surrounded the castle left her but it was replaced by the joy of knowing she was now yet another step closer to out smarting them all. With her hands in her cloak pockets she held up her head and faced the darkness ahead.

- - -

Time had gotten away from him again. The clock read 11:30 but the past few hours were nothing but a blur of essays and notes. When Ditty popped into his office with a cup of tea he took it and sat back, head rolling to lean against the back of his chair.

"Does Master require anything else?"

"I am not your master Ditty, you serve the Rosier family."

"Now Ditty serve Master and Madam Snape."

"I fear despite her name my wife is still very much a Rosier." He took a long sip of the tea she had brought him.

"Madame Raphaela same way, always Lestrange at heart."

"Yes she was." With another sip and sigh his mind began to wander. "How was Emma when you left, still haunting Ethan?"

"Miss Emma has taken a fancy to young Master Egan."

"Well at least she is out of the shadows. Did Tabitha ever meet her?"

"Ditty believes so." With each sip of tea it brought him back, sixteen years back to a time when he was a frequent visitor at the Rosier Manor. How different it had all been and how unexpected it had all turned out.

"Speaking of my wife I did not see her in the Great Hall today has she been to the kitchens to eat?"

"Ditty has not seen her."

"Stupid girl. I'm still amazed she has survived as long as she has."

"Madame is strong. Master Ethan fears her."

"As he should, as we all should. No one could ever say she wasn't her parent's child. She has Evan's will and her mother's temper, a lethal mix to be sure." Setting down his tea and sitting straight again he cleared his head. "Ditty would you please have a tray of food made up and delivered to my quarters so I may take it up to my wife."

"Yes Master."

"I think Professor would be a more appropriate title."

"Yes Professor." And with a pop she was gone leaving him alone with his papers and thoughts.

A tray of cold pork and mashed potatoes had been set on the table near the fire place but as expected his wife was nowhere to be seen. Climbing the narrow stairs to her room with the tray in hand he began to think of all the snide comments she was bound to make at the spectacle of him acting the caring husband or room service bellhop. Her door was ajar just a sliver and when he knocked no reply answered him. Gently nudging it open with his foot he found the room vacant but with signs of her having recently been there. Her school uniform was scattered across the floor and school books hastily tossed into a heap. Walking farther in the room he confirmed her absence then went to set the tray on the bed when he found the pentagon necklace he had giver her on their wedding night. It was neatly draped over a folded letter. His fury was starting to rise but he quelled it long enough to read the words she had scribbled on a piece of her school parchment.

_I am not a bird. I do not like cages or castles and catacombs._

Crushing the note in his hand he hurled it at the wall then grabbing the necklace turned and went off to find the only person that could help him, Albus.

The stairs to the Heads office corkscrewed around in a tediously slow fashion but they seemed even more sluggish in his current urgent state. Barging through the door and into the entrance room of Dumbledore's office he began to yell.

"Albus that damnable whelp of a wife of mine has gone and disappeared-!" But before he could finish he climbed the stairs to Albus's desk and found himself face to face with a group of Aurors most of which doubled as Order members.

"Do not worry Severus she has been found." Taking a moment to asses the whole scene he saw Dumbledore sitting calmly at his desk in his nightclothes, Mad-Eye Moody next to him with an open cut on his already marred nose, Kingsley Shacklebolt in the corner with crossed arms, and Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks along the wall looking at him with raised eye brows. Across from Dumbledore was a high backed chair which undoubtedly sat his estranged wife. Peeking around the corner of her seat to look at him he caught a glimpse of fear in her eyes that was quickly replaced by a hardened look of anger and disdain.

"Madame Snape here was found trying to break into Honeydukes." Dumbledore explained. Stalking around to face her sitting in the chair as if a thrown, his voice took on a snide tone frosted with a coldness reserved only for his worst enemies.

"Too proud to even eat in the kitchens now are we?" She turned away from him visibly seething. Grabbing her chin he forced her to look at him. "I have no more patients to spare you, disrespect me again and you will pay."

"Empty threats don't scare me Snape." She replied bitterly. He was aware that everyone was watching them but that was only the second thing on his mind.

"You find yourself in a seemingly bad situation, a Hogwarts escapee in Hogsmeade at night trying to steal candy, but by all means I should just let the Aurors take you away, it would be a blissful act on my part."

"I do not believe she was attempting to break in to steal anything Severus, isn't that right Mrs. Snape." Dumbledore asked serenely.

"No I bet it was to try and get to that insipid Muggle born boy you seem so keen on running away with." His anger was rising with each second.

"Must be really keen on the lad to put up such a fight. I haven't seen a curse thrown like that since the time I lost my nose to Evan Rosier." Moody grunted,

"You dueled with Aurors, it's a wonder you aren't in Azkaban yet!" He exclaimed. Turning to Moody, he gave a sneer and said. "Well Mad-Eye allow me to introduce you to his daughter, Tabitha Rosier Snape."

"I didn't know the bastard had a kid." Moody said perplexed.

"You're the one, you killed him! It's all your fault!" She would have risen but Snape held her down.

"Yeah and I'm sure there's another little girl out there who say's that about your father for killing her parents." Somehow he knew that she had never really thought about her own father as a killer but had always idolized him as the man who would have given her love.

"It's not true, he wouldn't, he didn't kill people." She looked at him, her eyes the beautiful Lestrange blue and pleading for reassurance.

"He was a Death Eater." That was all he had to say, no more explanation was needed. Staggering backwards she collapsed into her seat.

"Monster's all of them, a whole family of monsters." She cried. The stress of her whole life was pressing down on her and it had almost crushed her.

"Perhaps someone should take Mrs. Snape into the other room and get her some tea." Dumbledore suggested. Kingsley stepped forward and helped her up then using his strong arms held her as they walked into another part of the office and out of earshot.

"Poor girl." Tonks said.

"Shame." Lupin echoed.

"Another fifteen minutes and you'd be past your wits end too far to pity her." Sinking into the chair she had left open he put a hand to his temple.

"She's too much like Harry that's why you don't like her." Lupin put in.

"Shame she never got to know her parents or meet the good members of the family." Tonks sighed.

"She'd make a perfect Auror." Moody said distractedly.

"Or Death Eater." Snape said.

"She has a bit more than a touch of Bellatrix in her for sure."

"Does the Dark Lord know of her power?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I do not believe so but her becoming my wife may shine his spotlight on her and he would undoubtedly relish her abilities."

"And she may be more powerful than she seems."

"What do you mean Albus?"

"It is a theory meant for another time, for now I think it best that you get your wife back to your rooms and let her have a good nights rest."

"Is that her problem is it, you been keeping her up all night Snape, making her your slave. No wonder she's lost it." Some how it seemed Moody had taken a liking to the young girl that seemed to have gotten the better of him in a fight. If he wasn't careful she would start to look up to the crazy eyed man as a grandfather figure and that was the last thing he needed.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He was near to cursing the bastard himself.

"Mad-Eye, Severus wouldn't violate her, she is a student." Lupin said.

"I know what dirty Death Eaters do and hell why not she is yours now isn't she."

"That is enough Alister I have complete faith in Severus's moral character. That is not the issue we are here to discuss."

"His wife tried to run away from him obviously something is amiss."

"She's a sixteen year old girl who was raised by an uncle I assure you is just as vile as any Death Eater you've met, her parents are dead and she's married to her professor. I would have done the same." Tonks added.

"Her problem is she has been stereotyped by her piers into a rather unsavory category." Lupin put in again.

"Her problem is she does not know the truth." Dumbledore said above the rumble of the others.

"And what truth is that Albus?"

"She only knows pieces of her puzzle, there are things she has learned about her family but far more she has not. Severus, why have you not told her everything?"

"There is nothing to tell."

"Keeping more secrets Snape?" Moody growled.

"I assure you I have no secrets left to tell."

"Very well then I think it time we all go back to what we were doing before this unfortunate incident."

"So she is not in any serious trouble?" He asked.

"No but I would recommend trying to solve your differences with her." Everyone began to head out when Dumbledore stopped him. "Another word if you don't mind Severus then you are free to go." When everyone had left the room he spoke again. "I want to ask you about the possibility of Voldemort taking an interest in the former Miss Rosier." The question struck him as a bit queer.

"She is Evan's daughter and he was one of his most loyal servants but I don't see why he should be too interested in a sixteen year old."

"Have you ever noticed any sort of strange behavior out of her?"

"I've noticed all the behavior I can handle but none of it strange to her age or situation."

"Has she been introduced to your crow?" What was the old codger getting at?

"Not really no, what are you getting at Albus?"

"Nothing but an old man's suspicion."

"What sort of suspicion?"

"The kind that could make her a very valuable tool to the Dark Lord."

"She is a powerful witch to be sure but he has a great number of powerful witches in his service already."

"Voldemort has always believed heavily on abilities, his own and those of others and it is possible your wife has a great number of abilities that could be used to his advantage. Don't forget Severus that while we all know the purity of blood to mean little when it comes to magical ability, her grandmother was not a normal witch."

"Yes, Talitha Rosier was of the Fairy Folk."

"Indeed and they were often known to have quite amazing abilities."

"It is rumored so."

"I trust that if your wife is so endowed you will know what I speak of when you see it and inform me at once."

"Of course but do you think Tabitha would even be aware of these gifts if she was so endowed? Why not ask her yourself?"

"Be watchful Severus. If you notice anything be sure to tell me straight away." Severus nodded. "Now I think it well past time we all went to sleep, goodnight my dear boy." With that the old man stood up and half hobbled out of the office. After a few minutes of rubbing his temples he went to go retrieve his wife.

"It is time to go." He stated forcefully. She was sitting on an overstuffed chair with her head down.

"So how much trouble am I in?" He could sense that she really didn't care.

"With the Aurors and school none, but you have broken my trust and will be confined to your rooms while not in class." They began making their way down the stairs and out into the dark hallways.

"I am not a child! You cannot send me to my rooms when I've misbehaved!"

"Misbehaved? You ran away in the dead of night, tried to break into a store, had a fracas with Aurors and ended up in the Headmasters office; you have far out done misbehaving. Now get up."

"You are not my father you cannot tell me what to do."

"Your father was a murdering sot who got himself killed. I think you ought to deflect your anger at him."

"It's all lies."

"Perhaps but you never knew him and cannot say, all you have is dreams and illusions and trust me they are not very accurate."

"You're evil!"

"Perhaps but I am also your husband and I say you are going to march back to your room and stay there till I say you may leave." Her eyes narrowed on him.

"You must love whores. They would do whatever you say just for a little coin. But _I_ am not your whore."

"I'd be quiet if I were you."

"Really why?"

"Because I could make you anything I wanted, I've spared you many things so far but test me further and believe me Tabitha I _will_ make you my whore."

"Is that the only way I'll ever get shagged? You're nothing more than empty threats, you would never touch me, I disgust you." He only wished that was true but he had to scare her again, make her listen to him. Grasping her by the neck of her robe he spun her into the wall, she hit it with a grasp. With both hands he ripped the garment clean in two. She tried to cover up her exposed front with her hands but he knocked them away.

"A whore doesn't cover herself, now take it off." She looked petrified but not nearly scared enough. She slowly shrugged out of the torn garment and it fell to the floor around her feet. There she stood in the corridor outside the headmaster's hallway in nothing but her boots, stockings and knickers. He himself began to undo his coat buttons then flung it off and threw her to the floor, climbing over her he groped at her body now no warmer than the stone she was lain on and whispered in her ear.

"Ready to please me like a whore? Do a good job and I may only keep you locked up for a week." She tried to push him off. "What not good enough how about I throw in a few Sickles too or maybe even a Galleon."

"Stop please." She breathed and he was glad of it. Getting up he threw her ruined robe at her.

"Cover up and get back to your room." He said harshly. She obeyed. By the time they returned to the dungeon the fire had burnt down to embers and without balking she climbed the stairs to her room as he collapsed on the couch to brood over all the vile things he had ever done in his life and for a challenge this time he would do them in alphabetical order.

- - -

Nothing felt real. It was too bad to all be real. Lies, that's all it was, nothing but lies. Lies, she kept telling herself as she sat stiffer than stone in Transfiguration class. She was sure she hadn't slept last night but everything had meshed together sometime past midnight, after they had dragged her back to the castle. By the time Snape had escorted her back to their chambers she had retreated so far into herself she couldn't have spoke even if she had wanted to. Nothing had changed that morning when she got up and somehow made her way to class. When Transfiguration ended she would have to go back to the dungeons, she knew if she didn't that she would pay even more dearly than she had already. And that was a truly scary thought. Somewhere in the distance she heard McGonagall dismiss class and instinctively she started to gather her things. Passing other students in the hall she knew they were whispering about her but it meant nothing, nothing mattered anymore, nothing. The living room fireplace was out and she noticed the mist of her breath in the air. Collapsing facedown onto the couch for a few moments she laid there screaming and ranting into the cushions. When all her energy had left her she rolled over to stare at the ceiling and then eventually across the room. Snape had left his bottle of fire whiskey out. The sight of the amber bottle sent a chill down her spine. Slowly rising she stalked towards the mesmerizing bottle. Taking it in her hand she gave it a whiff. The pungent odor made grimace but she liked it. Carrying the bottle like a priceless relic she made her way up to her bathroom. She felt dirty, dirtier than she had ever felt and while the tub filled with cold water she started to down the whiskey. Stripping down to her slip she got in the tub. Gulping down the liquor she let the empty bottle sink into the water. When the tub had filled she shut off the water and laid back. It was all lies, she told herself. Lies and more lies or perhaps it was the truth but how could any truth be so cruel.

_"You need to eat Raphaela. You cannot last long like this; your child will not last."_

_"What life is there without him? He was my life Severus."_

_"Your child will be your life now. Evan would want his child to grow up strong. You need to teach your child the strength a Rosier should have."_

_"She will not need me to teach her strength, she will be born with it, like a Lestrange."_

_"She, it is a girl?_

_"Yes, a girl. A girl who can inherit nothing. Ethan will get it all. My daughter will have nothing just as I have nothing. T'is better she should die now than suffer her whole life with nothing."_

_"She will have her mother."_

_"No she will have you. She will call you Professor and you'll fill her mind with potions and proper stirring techniques and then you'll have her and you'll finally know what it is to love. You'll marry her and then she won't be heir to nothing but mistress to the greatest house of magic. You'll both be so happy."_

_"You need to eat. Raphaela do you hear me, you need to eat."_

"Breakfast is currently being served in the Great Hall and you would be wise to attend." The blur behind her eyelids slowly came into focus; she was in the Hospital Wing with Snape in a chair next to her.

"It didn't work." She mumbled but he heard.

"No I'm afraid your pathetic attempt on your life was all for not. I had asked Ditty to keep a close eye on you and she notified me of your bathtub escapades."

"Just for once can't you let me win?"

"Unfortunately not. Madame Pomfrey has informed me you are malnourished and ill rested but has given you a few potions to help with the damage you have already inflicted."

"Is that really a shock?"

"No but she has now seen you fit to continue your classes today."

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically.

"Again, breakfast is being served in the Great Hall and I expect to see you down there in 10 minutes." He stalked out of the ward and when he was out of sight she stuck her tongue out and mumbled something about a stupid wanker.

She took her time getting dressed and walking down to the Great Hall but it was unavoidable now she would have to go in. Twittering just outside the open doors she took notice of just how many students were inside. It seemed as if the whole school or whole world had come to eat this morning. The courage her anger had roused was starting to dwindle when she caught sight of him intently staring at her from his perch at the heads table. Fisting her hands and sticking up her nose she boldly moved her feet forward. No one seemed to have taken notice of her for surely all conversations would have halted but as it was everyone seemed content to stare at their plates or friends rather than who was walking through the door to dine as well. Spotting a sliver of space to squeeze into she took a seat, unfortunately Lucretia was across from her eating a bowl of porridge. Pouring herself a cup of tea and grabbing a muffin she began to notice everyone else was noticing her. Lucretia and her friends were starting to giggle while Pansy and Millicent were hurriedly whispering to each other. At her friends insistence Lucretia spoke out first.

"So _Mrs. Snape_ we heard you spent last night in the hospital wing, having trouble with your marriage? Do you prefer to sleep in the hospital beds instead of your husbands?"

"Leave me alone Lucretia." She grumbled while taking another sip of her tea and trying to think what the kitchen elves were up to.

"Oh I'm sorry is it a sensitive subject? I didn't _mean_ to upset you. It's just a wonder why you would bother to fake an illness when you could just go back to the couch. But I guess your husband wouldn't approve of you taking up your old ways and giving favors to the boys in the common room again."

"Shut up Lucy!" Her fingers tightly coiled around her cup and she could feel her tows curling in furry.

"A bit touchy this morning are we? Well I'm sure if you give enough favors to Snape he's likely to forget all the other men you did it for too." It all happened so fast but she shot up, her legs knocking back the bench causing several other students to tumble to the floor. The cup of tea she had been clutching was hurled at her cousin's head missing her by a centimeter. It was then that everyone seemed to take notice of her.

"You spoiled little bitch! Leave me alone!" Her voice bounced throughout the hall.

"Better a bitch than a whore!" Lucretia screamed back while trying to wipe the spattered tea off herself. The words hit her like a hex and she pulled out her wand in defense. The simple act of unsheathing her wand as she had done countless times while at Hogwarts suddenly had a fierce power behind it. Every flame that lit up the hall suddenly went out when her cousin came into sight behind her wand. "You wouldn't dare." Lucretia challenged but the quaver of her voice gave away her fear.

"I took on three Aurors and a werewolf the other night so I don't think attacking you would be the worse thing I've ever done." Before she could go any further she heard Snape belt out an_ Expelliarmus_.

"Tabitha!" He yelled as he stalked down from the head table. As he made his way down the aisle towards her she could hear him muttering. "Blasted Rosiers. Too damn rash." The last thing she wanted was to deal with him.

"Go away, you bastard!" There was an audible gasp from every student sitting in the now dimmed hall.

"Would you care to repeat that?" He was scary as ever with his menacing voice but she knew the thing he feared most was for the students to see him powerless and she knew she exactly how to make him powerless.

"Why are you getting to old to hear?" The look of surprise on his face was priceless to her. "Besides I'm sure there are plenty of other people here who could repeat it for you."

"Enough of this childness go back to your room!"

"First you make me come here then you make me leave. What did you really expect, did you think that they would let me be, that I would just sit there and take it. I am a Rosier and a Lestrange we do not take insult lightly!"

"And neither do Snapes." With that he grabbed her by the arm am pulled her out into the entrance hall and then down a corridor. When at last they were alone he spoke again. "You never cease to amaze or surprise me. Even after all you have been through you have yet to grow up and stop acting like a foolish child."

"I am not a child!"

"Then stop acting like one."

"Stop treating me like one." She retorted.

"Very well you would like to be treated like an adult?"

"Yes, I'm sick of games and secrets!" Even though their voices were still harsh she could tell he was hurt by her words just as she was sure he could tell what his had done to her.

"Very well no more games or secrets, I shall tell you the truths you so wantonly crave." She couldn't believe that he had finally cracked and was ready to tell her everything she had ever wanted to know. "I am the reason your parents are dead, I killed them both." Of all the extreme things she had expected him to say that was the last.

"Impossible." She took a step away from him as if he were about to kill her as well.

"I assure you it is not."

"It's just more lies."

"You wanted the truth, the horrible truth. I am the one who informed the Aurors of your father's whereabouts the night they hunted him down and cornered him. I did it for no other reason that to gain more power in the inner circle. He fought bravely to be sure but he was not a Gryffindor and our kind doesn't give a shit for bravery. He was loyal but what is loyalty when you are dead, what good are you to the cause when you are a curse rotten corpse. Honored he was in our ranks but hated by the rest of the bloody world. Dead and hated because of me!"

He stopped to look at her, to gage her fear but it wasn't nearly fearful enough. "Not enough truth for you yet? How about I tell you how I killed your mother?" She was too petrified to speak. "She was heartbroken over the loss of your father and despite the life growing within her she was dead inside, stopped eating, she all but gave up. I gave her strengthening potions so that you would not be lost as well, my own special strengthening potion that required my own blood. Have you ever wondered why you look so much like Bellatrix? Your hair, the pale complexion. It's because of me. My blood in the potion affected you in your mother's womb, it brought out hidden traits dormant in your bloodline. You were made with your father's seed but born of my blood. That is why Raphaela named me godfather but no one ever knew, no one. After your uncles and aunt were sentenced to Azkaban she became so overwhelmed with grief she tried to take her own life along with the life of her newly born daughter. She would have succeeded too if I hadn't found her hiding in the tombs below my castle soon after she fed you the poison. Realizing her mistake she pleaded with me to save your life at the cost of her own. I killed her to save you. You asked me once why I turned against the Dark Lord, would you like the answer now." Not waiting for a reply he continued. "Your mother wanted you to grow up in a world free of the grief that had destroyed her own life. I had caused her grief by killing Evan and could not refuse her. I am only sorry that I didn't do more to spare you. I shouldn't have left you in Ethan's care. Forgive me; I am the one who destroyed the happy life you might have had." His words moved her to tears but not because of the horrors he had told her but because she felt the need to cry for him, to cry for the man who needed her forgiveness.

"Why did you never tell me before?" Even through her blurry vision she could tell he was struggling with his own emotions.

"I should have but I myself had tried for years to forget." Silence engulfed the hall as they just looked at each other. She was wiping tears from her cheeks and he had stepped backwards to lean against the opposite wall.

"I'm not angry." She stated firmly.

"You have every right to be." He replied flatly.

"Yes, but none of that matters now it's all the past, I can stop dwelling on it. I have my answers now. I don't blame you for what happened." She said after she saw the look on his face. "You did what you had to, you were the only one with morals and you survived and saved countless others because of it. My parents died because of the choices they made and you lived because of yours. I owe you my life and I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Please forgive me." More tears tumbled down her cheeks as she crossed over to him and buried her face in his chest. His scent made her warm inside.

"You owe me nothing Miss Rosier." He awkwardly put his arms around her.

"Last I remember I was no longer a Rosier but your wife." She said it in a seductive way he was not passed noticing.

"My wife yes but only outwardly. When this war ends you have my leave to end this farce of a marriage."

"And if I don't want to, will you."

"We shall see." The look in his eye gave it all away; despite everything she had done to him he would never leave her.

"I suppose we shall but until then I am your wife." She lifted her mouth up to his but he spoke before she could capture it.

"You are indeed. Then I suppose I ought to treat you as such."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"That you are the Lady of Snape Castle and you will have all that befits that title." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pentagon necklace. "I gave this to your mother once and told her to never take it off that it would protect her. She too defied me and took it off and now she is dead. It was meant to be buried with her to keep her safe always but your uncle seemed to have seen the value of it and stole it and sold it. So ironic you should have recovered it." He handed it to her. Taking it she looked at it then held it out for him to put around her neck.

"I'm done defying you." She told him. He smiled. "I mean it. It's much too tiring."

"You mean it?" She knew he didn't believe her.

"Yes, you have my word." Leaning up she gently kissed him and before she pulled away could feel him kiss her back. "Sealed with a kiss." She whispered then started down the hall. "We don't want to be late for class, come on." She swore she saw him smile as he picked up his feet and walked with her down the corridor.

All the students were already in their seats when they entered the dankness of the Potions classroom and every single one of them turned to watch them enter. If a person had not witnessed the spectacle in the Great Hall they were more than well informed now of what had transpired. Snape wasted no time in putting up instructions on the blackboard and by the time she reached her seat next to Draco and Pansy he was well underway with the lesson. That of course didn't stop Pansy from opening her mouth.

"Drag you off for a quick shag before class did he? Bet you enjoyed it too didn't you, being the whore that you are." It took all her strength to not laugh as she saw Snape turn around and narrow down on Pansy. Being the thick headed girl that she was she never even noticed.

"20 points from Slytherin, Miss Parkinson for insulting my wife. A detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow night aswell." Her mouth fell open in shock, Snape had just done the unimaginable, he took points from his own house. "And if I hear any more such comments I assure all of you I will not be as forgiving." Everyone turned to look at her but she just met all their looks with a smirk the same one she was sure Snape was wearing as he turned around to face the board and continue class.


	12. Chapter XII

"Hogsmeade visit this weekend." She said as he pondered over which piece to move on the board. He could easily beat her with half the effort he put into their games but it would seem her husband played chess the same way he did life, carefully and mercilessly. Muttering an acknowledging reply he ran a hand through his hair and tucked the strand that had been hanging in front of his eyes as he leaned over the board behind his ear. It had been a month since the ice had broken between them and the thaw that followed had been a quick one even if outside the February snows had frozen everything else. They had started spending more time in each other's company during the evenings and even ate dinner together at least three times a week. The chess playing had started two weeks ago and had become a standard ritual before they retired to their beds. "Dumbledore must be feeling it pretty safe if he's letting students out of the Hogwarts grounds."

"Safer for himself. He fears canceling the Hogsmeade visit right before Valentines Day would be riotous among the students." She gave him a look of disbelief.

"He would risk putting students in danger just to keep them happy? I doubt that."

"Precautions have been set up and put in place. It will be quite safe. Besides better to have them cuddling up in the tea houses than in their dorms." Tabitha smiled but was sure to wipe it off her face before her husband looked up after moving his Rook to E4 to smash one of her Knights. "Your move." He said clearly pleased with himself.

"Beating me is hardly worth gloating over." She replied in a playfully spiteful tone. Reclining back against the couch he put his hands behind his head.

"Yet I am sure if you ever won you would never let me forget it."

"Well of course because that would be an actual feat darling." It had been said light heartedly and with out thought but both froze after she had said it. She had just started calling him by his given name it was much too soon for an affectionate pet name. Quickly she tried to change the subject. "How about I just admit my defeat right now and we read instead."

"If you insist."

"Yes and I think perhaps we should look into finding another game that you don't have such an upper hand at."

"Perhaps but I declare I do not see the fun in that." His smile was genuine as he joked with her. So much had happened since he had told her the truths she had so longed to hear and was now actually greatly enjoying his company. She hoped that he felt the same and judging from his current comments and manner it was hard to doubt. While he picked up the pieces and board she studied him even further. He was wearing the black pants that he always wore but his regular shoes were replaced by old worn carpet slippers and his white dress shirt was half unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. She herself was wearing her long white linen night dress and embroidered silk robe. Being so informally dressed in front of one another had been one of the first barriers they broke. Coming to the agreement that these were their quarters and should have no reason to not feel at home there. And she could no longer deny that she really felt at home, perhaps for the first time in her life.

"About this weekend." She ventured to say as he got up to put the chess board away.

"Yes?" He replied as he put the game back on the shelf and began to look for a book to read.

"I was hoping we might have supper together."

"I had planned on it." He said distractedly as he scanned through his collection of books.

"I mean in Hogsmeade." Her voice was ridden with nervousness and when he looked over at her she had pulled her legs up onto the chair and was hugging them tightly.

"Why in Hogsmeade?" He knew bloody well why, it was Valentines Day and ever since he had told her about his role in her life and protected her from the open ridicule of the whole school under punishment of Cauldron scrubbing she had become somewhat infatuated with him. It was tempting to be sure to have such a bright and beautiful girl willing to give herself to him but he knew better and passed it off as a childish school girl crush.

"It would be nice to get out of the dungeons for once."

"If you are feeling the need to get out I would suggest trying to eat in the Great Hall before you skip off to Hogsmeade."

"Oh come on you remember what happened last time I tried to eat in the Great Hall, I think we would both like to avoid _that _again." She said in a slightly pleading way. "Besides we can't even sit at the same table in the Great Hall."

"A month ago you could not even stand my presence and now you want me to take you out in public for dinner."

"Why not? We are married."

"Yes but only until this war is over." Why did she have to tempt him so?

"Unless the Dark Lord wins." She made it sound like there was no better thought and that was a frightening notion to him.

"You best not be hoping for that." He remarked coldly.

"It makes no difference what I hope for, you've made up your mind and there's nothing to be done about it."

"And just what is it I've made up my mind about?" He inquired as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Me."

"Ah, well would you care to enlighten me as to just what exactly I have decided about you then?"

"That I will always be an annoying thorn in your side, that I am forever a child in your eyes. That you are more inclined to treat me as a daughter rather than a wife."

"Well in all due respect you were my God-daughter before you were my wife."

"Not that you ever acted it before." She countered. "You were my professor before you were my husband but I've moved past that."

"You are young and head strong and cannot foresee the problems that might arise should I truly take you to wife."

"What problems?"

"This may be what you want now but in a few years or even months you may change your mind and it is much easier to separate if the marriage was never consummated."

"And how would they know anyways, what does it matter?"

"You may not see it as an issue but I assure you some at the Ministry do. Divorce is not a likable option in our world so many try to annul their vows but if you try to annul they will make sure you are not lying."

"How?" The nervousness was back in her voice.

"Veritaserum or your Maidenhead."

"And if the Maidenhead was broke before the marriage was made?" The question caught him slightly off guard but not because of what she was asking but because she was asking it.

"That may complicate things." He replied while eyeing her queerly.

"How?"

"Why is it you wish to know?" Without skipping a beat she replied.

"It seems unfair."

"Perhaps more outdated than anything else."

"Yes." She agreed. Looking at her again he felt a stab of anger run through him at the possible thought that another man had taken her and then another stab for even being angry at such a thought. Still he wondered if it was true.

"I assume that currently our marriage will be easily annulled." He said it in a challenging way which was a mistake because she would never answer his challenge with an unchallenging answer.

"Are you really worried that it won't be?" He wanted to say yes but to challenge her again would prove fruitless.

"I would rather suffer an annulment than a divorce."

"Indeed and what if I am the harlot Pansy always claimed me to be, what then?" He hated how he could not read her that if she had a secret to hide that she hid it much too well.

"Then Veriteserum will prove my innocence."

"And what of me, will I be cast out from all good society and shunned because I let a man touch me even before I knew my family wanted to marry me off." She laughed while she said it and he could not tell if she was being serious or was just trying to rile him.

"Tabitha-." He almost pleaded with her to tell him. But she spared him from begging.

"If you want to know best just take me and find out for yourself." She stood up and wished him a good night with a smile on her lips then sauntered up to her room. He on the other hand was left baffled. Was it true or was it just part of her game to get him to love her, either way she was no doubt up in her room gloating. I would appear she had found a game that gave her the upper hand this time and as he had declared earlier it truly was no fun.

- - -

The last time she had traveled down the path to Hogsmeade it had been dark, cold and snowy but now under an intense February sun it was starting to warm up and the snow was beautifully situated on the ground instead of whipping around her body. Before she had taken the path alone and despite all the people walking with her towards the village now she still felt alone among all the couples walking hand in hand. Severus had never agreed to join her and their conversation the other night had treaded far off the original subject of dinner together. She didn't really blame him for not wanting to dine out with her. Where ever they went it was likely that they would raise a fair amount of disapproving looks whether it was by the other students in Hogsmeade or by the regular wizarding community in general. It was a professor-student relationship no matter who looked at it and that would always cause trouble. A month ago she too was greatly bothered by the idea but all that had changed. Yes he had been the reason for her parent's deaths but he had done everything he could to atone for his mistakes which made all the difference in her eyes. One good deed deserves another and one good man cannot forever suffer. She mentally reminded herself.

That was what had inspired her to ask him to dinner. She had treated him horridly and caused him more trouble than she could have imagined and for that she felt the need to make it up to him and in her mind the best way to repay him was to be a good wife. He deserved that much. He however had turned her good intentions down but she wasn't about to let that spoil her weekend.

The first place she stopped was at Zonko's, nothing cheered her up more than the joke shop. The steps were slippery but she clutched onto the railing and made her way to the door and would have been fine if it weren't for two redheaded brothers too engulfed in watching a tall blond witch walking into Honeydukes. Unable to avoid them in time they plowed into her, knocking her down the slippery stairs. She landed bum first in the dirty sludgy snow on the sidewalk.

"Oi so sorry didn't see you there!" Fred yelled out as he jumped the stairs instead of walking to help her up.

"You alright?" George asked as he too went to help her. Grabbing her under the arms they easily hoisted her up.

"I'm alright, ass is a little sore but I'll live." Just then they recognized her.

"Tabitha isn't it?" Fred said.

"Yes, good to see both of you again." She smiled.

"Sorry bought knocking you down will you let us make it up to you?"

"That's not necessary."

"Course it is, if you knock a girl who isn't your sister in the mud you have to buy her a drink."

"I don't believe I've ever heard that before." She replied.

"Then you need to get out more." Before she could say anything else George scooped her up into his arms and started to carry her in the direction of the Three Broomsticks as Fred walked ahead of them clearing a path and yelling, "Injured Lady here, move aside, move aside please." She reassured everyone who gave her a quizzical look that she wasn't really hurt but then George would say "Don't listen to her. Bumped her head, delirious she is, might need to go to St. Mungo's."

Inside the Three Broomsticks Fred and George were hailed by their brother, sister and their two friends Harry and Hermione. Still pushing people aside Fred persuaded two people out of their chairs and pulled them up to the table. George set her down then lifted her feet up onto the other chair. Loudly calling a waiter they ordered a warm bottle of Butterbeer for the "Beautiful injured young lady."

"What have you done to get them to act like civilized men, I'm sure Mum would love to know?" Ginny asked as Fred and George pretended to fan her with their hands.

"I let them knock me down a flight of stairs into a pile of mud."

"Oh well I don't think Mum would like that but I'll be sure to tell her all the same."

"You're not really hurt are you?" Hermione asked a little concerned.

"Oh no, I'm sure my bum will be sore tomorrow but I'll be alright. Even though these two would have you believe I was at deaths door."

"Service is always so much faster when they think the customer might drop dead at any second." Fred said as he uncorked his own Butterbeer.

"What stairs did they knock you down must have been quite the flight for them to make such a fuss about ya?" Ron inquired.

"We only make a fuss for the really pretty girls." George said as he winked at her.

"Even the ones married to scary Potions Professors." Fred said.

"Oh especially the ones married to scary Potions Professors." George added as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It was the Zonko's entrance steps." Tabitha told Ron. He nodded in understanding.

"What were you doing at Zonko's?" Ginny asked.

"Sizing up the competition or trying to steal ideas, run out of your own already?" Ron mocked.

"Why would we steal from our own store little buger?" Mouths dropped open all around the table.

"You bought Zonko's!" Ginny exclaimed as she jumped up to hug her brothers.

"That's amazing!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well it's not final yet." Fred said.

"So no telling Mum cause I'd hate to miss the expression on her face." George said with distant longing.

"It'll probably look something like this." Ron grabbed at his heart and pretended to faint.

"No I was thinking more like this." George said as he did he own specialized rendition of Mrs. Weasley fainting. They all laughed then ordered another round of Butterbeers to celebrate.

- - -

He had been mulling over a few various books in his office since he had gotten up that morning but none of them were able to hold his interest. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of his wife. She had become a constant distraction to him since there last conversation the other night. Closing yet another book he tossed it on top of the mountain that had piled up on his desk from all the other books he had discarded.

The question of her innocence was a plaguing problem. It could change everything. In fact it was sad to think that her virginity could change things so drastically. He had never thought of it before, she was too young and too reclusive but not so young that it wasn't possible. If she were indeed deflowered it was unlikely that anyone in her family knew or if they did they surely never expected him to realize it. She herself had declared to him that she was not such an innocent girl on their wedding night but he had always passed it off as her being a hormonal teenager who thought sex would fix everything. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers he let out a long sigh. He had always assumed her a virgin and thus had resigned himself to never touch her. When the war ended she would be able to emerge from it untainted. There would be no mark from him and she could go on with life and find a husband on her own without having the title of divorce looming over her. If she had indeed given herself away already it meant he could take her all he wanted and it would make no difference, the only time that mattered was the first.

Not knowing what to think he got up from his desk and went in search of fresh air to clear his head. On his way up the stairs to the main landing he met Professor Sprout who quickly inquired if his wife was alright.

"As far as I am aware she is fine, she is in Hogsmeade right now." He said a little puzzled.

"That is where I just came from. Someone told me the Weasley twins were carrying her towards the Three Broomsticks yelling out that she had been hurt. That she might need to go to St. Mungo's." A sudden fear clenched at his heart and then anger.

"You did not check to make sure she was alright?" His voice rose with each word he said to the stupid Hufflepuff woman.

"I thought for sure you would know if anything were seriously wrong." He wished that were the case but serious things had happened before and this time he doubted that she would leave a note. Without another glance at Sprout and her uselessness he took off up the stairs, taking two at a time. He knew his wife and her knack for trouble; anything was possible especially if the Weasley twins were involved. The sun was blinding as he stepped out from the front entrance but he cast his eyes down and trudged on. For the first time his wife had inspired more worry than anger in him and that was something in its self that would change everything.

- - -

It had been a long time since she had talked with people her own age and she began to realize how much she had missed it. Doubtless Severus would chide her for being seen in the presence of Harry and his friends again but at the moment she didn't care.

"Oh I almost forgot." Fred said suddenly as he reached into his pocket. "Here, this is for you." He handed her one of the heart shaped candies on the spindly legs that she had first seen so many months ago. "Would you be my Valentine?" Fred leaned in closer to her as the squeaky little candy shouted out "BE MINE!" Before she could answer the door to the pub burst open and everyone turned to see a disheveled Severus Snape standing there in all his dark glory. Already a dark figure in his black billowing robe the bright light and snow of the outside turned him into an intimidating shadow glowering at them all. When their eyes met she was sure that her chiding had come sooner than expected. But he didn't seem to have noticed her company, just her.

"Are you alright?" He asked breathless in a tone that made her feel guilty. Kneeling down next to her chair he evaluated her as if checking for mortal damage.

"Of course." She said confused.

"I heard that you had been hurt."

"She took a fall down some stairs and landed in some mud she did." George said.

"You _fell_?" He looked at the Weasley twins suspiciously.

"It was an accident, they accidentally bumped into me." She tried to tell him.

"Nothing is an accident with these to dunderheads." He said harshly.

"Yes but I'm fine, probably just a bruise on me arse." She said lightly. "I didn't mean to worry you but I never would have thought that you would barge in here concerned about my health."

"You are my wife, it is my responsibility to make sure you are taken care of." She wished she could believe him.

"Not to worry Snape we took good care of her. Bought her a drink and everything." Fred said.

"Indeed." His scowl was carved deep into his face

"Well now that you are here would you like to buy me dinner, I admit that fall knocked the hunger right into me." She said trying to calm her husband

"If you would like." He said the words to her but his stare was still locked on the Weasleys.

"Yes please." She caught his attention with a smile and he helped her to her feet.

"Tabitha darling you never answered my question, will you be my Valentine. I'm desolate without you." Fred declared.

"She is already taken Weasley." Snape barked as he led her away from the table and back out into the cool St. Valentines Day sun.

"Aren't we going to have dinner?" She asked shyly.

"Yes." Was his short reply.

"Then where are we going, I thought we'd eat here, maybe get one of the lounges upstairs."

"We are going to London."

"To London?" Confused as she was she couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Yes away from all this." Before she could register anything else he pulled her close and with a wave of his wand they were gone, leaving the snowing streets of Hogsmeade for the dim warmth of the Leaky Cauldron. Before she had regained her composure from the dizzying trip Snape was talking to Tom who looked just as confused as she felt.

"I'd like your best room and dinner brought up in half an hour along with a bottle of red wine, Italian red and if you don't have any I suggest finding some." A scared looking Tom handed Evelyn a key and told her to take them to the best room on the fifth floor. The Leaky Cauldron was packed with all sorts of witches and wizards who all seemed interested in the couple that had just apparated in. Some tried to hide their interest but others just openly stared and whispered to their neighbors. After walking up the twisted staircases they made their way to the top floor and the room at the end of the hall. The door was a heavy solid wood with rusted hinges, in fact the whole of the Leaky Cauldron seemed as rusty as its name.

"Just married are ya?" Evelyn asked with a knowing smile as she opened the door to show them the room.

"Yes, in December." Tabitha replied when she realized her husband didn't mean to.

"Enjoy it now, the passion rarely lasts forever." Evelyn laughed as she turned to walk back down the hall. Her steps faded after she turned the corner but the laugh carried on. Snape nudged her inside and shut the creaking door behind them. The room was large with a magnificent canopy bed and comfy sitting area with over stuffed furniture.

"You surprise me sometimes, more now than ever but I never know what to make of it." She said while looking out the window to the London streets below.

"Make nothing of it." He replied blandly.

"Severus this is not nothing. You barge into the Three Broomsticks worried to death about me then drag me off to London where you order the best room and Italian wine. You're not actually falling for me are you?" She kept the laughter out of her voice but only just.

"You wanted dinner so I have given you dinner."

"Since when do you care about what I want?" She asked as she slowly slinked back to where he was standing by the fireplace.

"You are my wife."

"In name only as you always remind me. So how many name only husbands get private rooms and order Italian wine for their name only wives."

"I confess I do not know." His snarky tone did little to distract her. One of her fingers gracefully traced a line up his chest, he gave her a quizzical look, one that she took as another challenge. Grabbing a fistful of his shirt she pulled herself against him. He didn't even put up a fight; instead he in turn shifted her around and up against the wall. With their bodies pressed together she could smell his scent of various potions ingredients and when their mouths touched she could taste a faint hint of mint. As hands and fingers groped at each others clothing they each fought to keep their lips locked. But when a knock came at the door they quickly flew apart, him without his coat and her with a few shirt buttons undone.

"Your dinner in served." A sandy haired youth said as he wheeled in a cart full of their food. "Will there be anything else?" He did not seem to notice a few undone buttons or stray coat when he looked at them with a smile.

"No that will be all." Snape said gruffly.

"Very good sir. I hope you and your daughter enjoy it." With that he walked back out of the room to leave them both standing their speechless. All the passion that a few moments ago had them ripping off each others cloths vanished in an instant.

"Shall we eat?" Snape said awkwardly.

"Yes, I'm rather hungry now." She replied with her eyes on the wood grain of the floor. With a weak smile he went to putting the food on the table. She buttoned up her shirt before crossing the room to join him. Sitting across from one another he offered her a glass of wine.

"I wonder what McGonagall would say if she knew you were letting me drink."

"Probably a good many things but I assure you I've heard worse. But she need never know." He added with a smile as she smiled back. They ate mainly in silence until Snape inquired about her cousin Egan.

"How is he, he's what eight or nine?"

"No he's almost eleven, just small for his age."

"Indeed, he'll be at Hogwarts next year then."

"Yes, he can't wait. He is just as eager to get out of Uncle Ethan's clutches as I was."

"Yes well he wasn't exactly the son Ethan had expected."

"What do you mean?" She asked while taking another sip of wine.

"He is small, gentle and kind. All things your Uncle views as weaknesses. It is not the most uncommon problem among the Great Houses though. Draco, however misguided shares the same weaknesses which is why Lucius is so hard on him."

"Yes but Larissa and Larina are the essence of gentle kindness."

"Of course, they a girls. The women of the Great Houses are brought up to be more submissive, more controllable."

"But my Mother and Aunt Bellatrix? They weren't that way."

"Bellatrix no, but she is a true rarity, the spitting image of her grandmother. Your Mother however would do anything your Father asked but I've always assumed it was more because of love than anything else."

"So why so many oppressed women? Gender is rarely an issue in the Wizarding world."

"It's just more traditional and the Great Houses are very traditional." For a moment they both got quiet and sat stilly looking at their now empty plates.

"You mentioned Aunt Bella's grandmother, was she your grandmother too?" She didn't know why she was asking but she was curious to know more about his family because after all he knew so much of hers.

"Unfortunately, yes." His voice gave off the air of pure loathing.

"You hate her?"

"Very much so, I dream of the day I can dance on her grave."

"She's still alive?" Tabitha asked in shock.

"Very much so, she is currently on a world tour via her broomstick."

"She's traveling the world on a broomstick at her age?"

"She has the annoying habit of acting much younger than her years."

"Will I ever meet her?" She was intrigued by the aspect of a grandmother especially one as exciting sounding as Snapes.

"Hopefully not."

"Why not, she is your grandmother."

"Do not fool yourself with ideas of a sweet old woman who knits and bakes cookies because nothing is farther from Carmella Snape than that." She was disappointed to hear that but refused to believe it.

"Why do you hate her so much?" He hesitated to answer then slowly said.

"Because she allowed traditions to go too far and let her son oppress a woman to death." She didn't know what to say, it all sounded so grim. "We call those who marry outside of pure blood families blood traitors but the true blood traitors are the ones that kill their families or let them die and Carmella, like Bellatrix is guilty as charged."

"Who did she help kill?" Her question came out in a whisper.

"My mother." He replied no less quiet. But before she could ask more he took a look out the now dark windows and said they should be getting back. Putting on their cloaks they hardly spoke and as they walked back down to the bottom level of the Leaky Cauldron she noticed it was even busier than before, filled with couples drinking and laughing. All of them felt open enough to kiss and lightly touch each other in public, a thing she thought they all took for granted. Snape had a few words with Tom about their bill and then led her towards the back, towards the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were heading back to Hogwarts. Can't we apparate inside?"

"We have one last stop to make." Touching his wand to the bricks in the right order they shuffled and opened up for them to pass through. She followed him and only made a slight sound of surprise when she saw they were heading into Knockturn Alley. He held her arm as they descended the stairs into the even more icy coldness of the lower alley. When they stopped outside Borgan and Burkes she finally spoke up.

"Why are we here?"

"I gave something to Borgan for safe keeping some years back. It's time it was returned to its rightful owner." More confused then ever she wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep warm as Snape pounded on the glass of the door. It was past shop hours but Borgan and Burkes seemed the type of place that would expect customers later at night. "Open up Borgan I've business for you." From behind the dirty window in the door she could see the unmistakable figure of Borgan.

"Buying or selling?" He asked, voice muffled by the glass.

"Neither. Now open up." It was a forceful command, one Borgan readily complied to. The store looked much the same as it did during the summer except Borgan eyed her even more curiously.

"What is it you want?" He said in his indignant voice.

"Sixteen years ago I gave you something to look after for me, do you recall the item?"

"I could be persuaded to remember." He said while rubbing his fingertips together in sign of money. Anger showed visibly on Snape's face.

"All I've got in my pocket is my wand and a curse to make you remember. Would you like that instead?" Without another word he hobbled off toward the back of the shop. Tabitha looked around at all the other objects on the shelves. "Don't touch anything." Snape warned her.

"I know." She replied. She wasn't interested in touching anything just finding one small object among the hundreds out on display. Before she could complete her scan Borgan was back with what looked like a stick in a small old ornate pot.

"It's never grown nor blossomed but I reckon it's still good."

"Yes, just in need of the right person to make if grow." His eyes fell on Tabitha. Suddenly she realized what she was looking at.

"That's one of the magical Rosier rose bushes." She exclaimed.

"Yes and such requires the blood of a Rosier to garden it." Snape answered.

"Do you know what color it is?" She asked smiling.

"That depends on the gardener." Borgan cut in.

"Like a child it takes the traits of its parent, the Rosier who grows it. Generations of Rosiers were defined by the color of their roses." Snape finished. Picking the pot up off the counter she held it close, cradled in her arms.

"Is there anything else?" Borgan asked. Snape said a curt no but before they had turned to go she remembered what she had been looking for.

"It that perfume still here?"

"Want to rob me of all my Rosier possessions do ya? It'll cost even more this time." Reaching under the counter he grabbed the bottle and held it up in front of her eyes. The bottle sparkled and the rose liquid glowed in the dim light. Snape looked at it and then to her, shock clear on his face.

"It's mine by rights I shouldn't have to pay." Tabitha argued

"Well perhaps I could be persuaded by another of your sweet not so pure kisses." Borgan eyed her hungrily but in the blink of an eye Snape had his wand at Borgan's throat.

"Talk to my wife like that again and you'll find yourself without a tongue to even try. Give her the bottle and we walk away if not you can face Voldemort when I inform him that you have been stealing objects from the daughter of one of his most loyal servants." Dropping the perfume into Snape's hand he gave them a scowl. Making her way to the door she held it open for Snape who had yet to turn his back on Borgan. Once the door was closed he pulled her around a corner and out of sight of Borgan and Burkes.

"Well that was exciting." She said smiling, still clutching the rose branch.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said breathlessly.

"I told him once that I would have what was mine, obviously he didn't believe me."

"Indeed not." They both stared at each other for a few scant moments.

"Thank you for helping me, for giving me this." She held the pot even closer while taking another step closer to him.

"Yes well best keep it a secret, it is a rare treasure."

"Don't worry, what happens in London stays in London." She swore with a smile.

"Does it really now?" His eyes were narrowed and his lips in a loose grin.

"Yes." She breathed.

"Then let us do as Londoners do as well."

"And what is it that Londoners do." She asked hoping he was thinking the same thing as her.

"You don't know? Well allow me to enlighten you, just this once." In one fluid moment he had her in his arms and the taste of her in his mouth. Hopefully she was right and what happened in London stayed in London because he couldn't afford to fall in love with her. Not when it would only endanger her even more. He resigned himself to the idea that their love would blossom and wilt here in the cold dark alley and as soon as he took out his want to apparate them back to Hogwarts it was over. Unfortunately for him the wave of a wand couldn't solve everything especially when it came to his


	13. Chapter XIII

"Where are we going again?" It was probably the tenth time she'd asked him but she had yet to get a straight answer.

"I've told you, I have business to attend in London." His was obviously annoyed with her.

"Yes but where in London and what sort of business?" She was hoping he would soon realize that she wasn't about to stop her questions until he gave her answers.

"That is no concern of yours."

"It is too. I'm being blindly dragged to places unknown for unknown _business_."

"Dragged? Must I remind you that you begged me to come along." This was undeniably true. When she heard he was going to London over the Easter holiday weekend she leapt at the opportunity to get away as well. Four days out of Hogwarts sounded like bliss. Of course he adamantly refused her self invitation. Disappointed she let it go until she received a letter from Hayden. He was back in London and greatly wished to see how she was doing. Endless begging and pleading had finally yielded her husband's disposition and he reluctantly agreed for her to join him.

The London streets were busy, grabbing onto the sleeve of his Muggle suit she pulled herself closer to him. Noticing her uneasiness he pried the hand gripped on his coat off and then folded it with his. She only slightly blushed at the gesture.

"So you're still not going to tell me where we're going?"

"You will see soon enough." Was his last and only reply. Squeezing his hand tighter she resigned herself to blindness.

The sun was getting low enough to be hidden behind the western buildings along the streets. Long shadows crisscrossed before them and after another few blocks they were in a residential area that looked like it was in dire need of a cleaning spell. Reaching into his pocket Snape pulled out a bit of parchment and handed it to her.

"Memorize it." He told her bluntly. Obeying, she quickly memorized the words written in a scrawling script. Taking the parchment back from her he set it afire with the tip of his wand but Tabitha was keener on watching the door and house that appeared in front of her. With a hand on her lower back Snape nudged her up the steppes to the door. At the last step she firmly planted her feet and refused to go another step. Her eyes were transfixed on the serpent doorknocker.

"What is this place?" An edge of fear could be detected in her voice.

"It is safe I assure you, I will explain once inside." Stepping past her he tapped his wand on the shabby black door. A series of click and clacks preceded the squeak of it opening. Stepping in Snape turned around and held out his had to her. Pulling her in and closing the door behind them, she froze, staring in awe. The place looked as though Salazar Slytherin had decorated it himself. Mentally regretting having come she wondered which Death Eater's house she was now currently standing. Snape was too busy locking and warding the door to detect her sudden panic. Taking another few steps she noticed a row of House Elf heads mounted on the wall. Screaming and scrambling back she tripped on a fold in the rug and fell against a curtain hanging on the wall. Before she could regain her balance the curtain flew open and an old woman in a picture began screaming. Other curtained pictures opened and followed suit. Standing up with her hands over her ears to block out the shouting she looked at the old woman with yellowing skin. The woman caught her glance and stared back. Suddenly the woman's expression drastically changed from furious to shocked disbelief.

"Bella dear is that you?" The old woman's voice was hoarse and she looked close to tears. Not knowing what to do Tabitha stood silently until Snape moved in next to her and the old woman turned her eyes to him. "Oh, it's you. The traitor."

"Indeed Carina. I see you've met my wife, Tabitha."

"Wife? What kind of disgrace have you given the name of Snape to?"

"I assure you Carina she is even purer than you. She is your own niece's niece and goddaughter after all. Can you not tell her parentage?" The old woman bent over to look at her even more carefully, her nose at the edge of the canvass.

"The blue eyes of the Lestrange's and the dark hair and jaw of the Rosier's." The old hag looked taken aback. "Evan Rosier and Raphaela Lestrange's girl!"

"Indeed."

"You have done well Severus. Your children will be of the highest breed." Turning to Tabitha she gave her a smile. "It is an honor to welcome such noble blood into this house." Before anything else could be said two people appeared at the top of the staircase. With a blast from his wand the man managed to shut all the curtains.

"You're a bit late Severus." Remus Lupin said. Tabitha felt embarrassed, the two people at the top of the stairs had been people she'd dueled with in Hogsmeade when she tried to run away.

"Good to see you both again." Nymphadora Tonks said as she walked down the stairs. "Sorry about Great Aunty Carina."

"Quite alright." Snape said then turned to look at his wife who still seemed to be in some state of shock.

"Where are we?" She asked weakly.

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed yet. Anyways let's go into the kitchen, less you want another encounter with Carina Black." Snape said with a smirk. The four of them walked down the hallway to the kitchen and Lupin put on a pot for tea.

"So this is the Black house?" She asked when they had all sat down at the table.

"One of them." Tonks replied.

"You are probably most familiar with Spadesfield Park, the Black Family Manor where your Aunt Bellatrix grew up."

"Yes, I've heard of it."

"Good, well this is Grimmauld Place, another home to a branch of the Black family."

"So why are we here?"

"This is the current headquarters of the organization that fights the Dark Lord." Snape told her.

"But how did you come upon it? I mean the Blacks are an ancient house that undoubtedly agree with what the Dark Lord is doing."

"Not all the Blacks." Tonks said.

"Sirius Black, I trust you know was no dark wizard but a member of our Order?" Lupin said while pouring out cups of tea.

"Yes of course but I heard Aunt Bella boast that she had killed him."

"That she did." Tonks said sadly.

"But as this was his house he left it in the care of the Order." Lupin finished while handing her a cup of tea.

"That was kind of him." She said not quite knowing what to say.

"Indeed, Black always was the charitable type." Snape said with such cruel sarcasm that it made Tabitha give him a sideways glance.

"He's dead Severus. So is James. Let it go, we have more important things to worry about." Lupin said mournfully. She had never heard anyone put her husband in his place before.

"Indeed." He replied sullenly. Then pointed at her and nearly yelled. "You, get out. We have business to discuss." He was deflecting his anger on her

"But why?"

"You are not a member of the Order. Now go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere in the house but here." Furious that he was treating her like a child again she shot him a deadly glance and replied in her best Aunt Bellatrix voice.

"Yes _Professor_, sir." Before she could storm out mumbling something about another bad vacation, Tonks told her it wouldn't take long and then she heard Lupin say,

"You're much too hard on her Severus." Maybe he could help put her husband back in his place, again.

Not knowing where to go she quietly walked down the hallway to the staircase. Carefully climbing each step she stopped on one of the landings and saw a hunched old house elf gimping into one of the rooms. Following him she found herself in a room with an all too familiar sight. A sprawling family tree was hanging on the far wall. Noticing her behind him, the house elf slowly turned around to glare at her. He was a horrid looking creature with mad eyes.

"Girl Kreacher has never seen before is following him. Kreacher thinks she looks familiar, like Mistress's good niece. Like the picture Kreacher keeps." She didn't know what to make of him but clearly his mad eyes were a window to the madness within.

"Your name is Kreacher?" She asked slightly frightened.

"Yes." He said eyeing her closely. "Kreacher wonders what girls name is."

"I'm Tabitha Rosier." She paused. "Tabitha Snape now."

"Kreacher knows Rosier's and Snape's. Girl is pureblood."

"Yes." She replied as she watched him slink over to the family tree."

"Kreacher sees a Rosier on the Black family tree." Stepping closer she stood next to him and looked up at the tapestry. Sure enough, her great grandmother Cassiopeia Black was on there with a golden thread linking her to Ephraim Rosier, the terror of the dinning room.

"Yes that is my great grandmother." She said then looked down and saw her Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus. "And she is my Aunt and he is my mother's brother, my Uncle."

"Girl is related to Madam Bellatrix. Girl is related to Black family."

"Yes but I'm a Snape now."

"Lady Snape is Mrs. Raphaela's daughter." A little stunned that the elf deduced her parentage himself made her wonder.

"Did you know Mrs. Raphaela?"

"Yes Kreacher remembers her. Kreacher remembers blue eyed girl who played with Madam Bellatrix here at Mistress's house. Kreacher has pictures."

"You have pictures!" She said excitedly.

"Kreacher go get them to show Lady Snape." Before he could hobble away Tonks peeked her head into the room and gave Kreacher a stern look.

"If you've been badgering her Kreacher I swear to you I'll carry on the family tradition and hang your head on the wall downstairs."

"Filthy half breed girl talks to Kreacher like she's part of the family."

"I am part of the family." Tonks said glaring at him.

"Kreacher does not see her name on family tree. Kreacher does not need to listen to her. Kreacher listen to Lady Snape, Madam Bellatrix's niece."

"I'm unfortunately her niece as well but all the same Kreacher you best get out of here." With a look of pure loathing the elf hobbled away while muttering things Tabitha couldn't quite make out. "I hope he wasn't bothering you." She said apologetically.

"No, not at all. I'm the one that followed him in here." Looking back at the tree for a minute then back to Tonks she said. "I didn't know you were related to Aunt Bellatrix. I didn't even know you were related to the Blacks." Tonks smiled at her then joined her next to the family tapestry.

"Yeah, my Mum was a Black." She pointed to a burn mark between Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. "She was burned off when she married my Dad, a Muggleborn."

"Your mother is the unmentionable sister." Tabitha said with realization.

"Yeah that'd be her, Andromeda. She owns a flower shop here in London now."

"That sounds nice."

"She seems to like it. Bet she'd think its funny Bellatrix and Narcissa refer to her as the unmentionable sister."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, she hates the family, the Black part, I don't think she minds Severus too much. That and Sirius but he's not around anymore." She looked sad.

"I'm sorry."

"Naw don't be. At least he's free now."

"It's horrible how he had to go to Azkaban. I've seen what it does to people."

"I think he would have preferred Azkaban to this house, he wasn't too found of the family either."

"Seems to be a common problem." Noticing her look of annoyance Tonks turned to her with a smile.

"You wanna go shopping tomorrow? In the Muggle part of London and stop by and see my Mum, she'd like to meet you."

"Really?" Tabitha knew her eyes were alight but the thought of a day out in London made her want to bubble with joy.

"Sure, we can find you some Muggle clothes."

"Marvelous, I'd die for a pair of jeans." Both laughing and talking about their trip tomorrow walked back down to the kitchens were Lupin was busy cooking.

"I hope you're all starving because this is one of Molly's recipes and she's used to serving an army." Lupin said with a grin.

"Sounds wonderful Remus, I'm famished." Their eyes lingered on each other and Tabitha thought it best to get out of their way.

"Where did Severus go?"

"He went upstairs take a quick nap before supper." Lupin replied still looking at Tonks. Never knowing her husband to nap she went off looking for him. Climbing back up the stairs she looked for his room. Coming across an open door on the fourth floor she found him in on a bed with his coat off and his hands behind is head. He looked peaceful. Realizing she didn't want to bother him is he was resting she turned to go.

"Is there something you need?" His eyes were still shut and his voice was lax.

"No. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I've never known you to get a few winks in before supper." Unmoving he replied.

"You're not the only one who needed a vacation."

"Severus Snape needing a vacation, never." She smiled. "That would almost make you human. And you would never allow what to happen."

"You believe me to be some sort supernatural being?" A trace of a grin passed over her face and she moved into the room a few more steps.

"Of course not, just merely above human. Above the primal and cardinal things that so define humanity."

"And what are the primal and cardinal things I am supposedly above?" His voice's seductive undertone drew her in nearer.

"Hunger, thirst, lust," Slowly climbing onto the bed and on top of him she leaned her face over his and continued. "Air, warmth and-" Pausing she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Love." His eyes were open now and he was giving her a malicious look.

"Love is hardly primal or cardinal, my dear. What you speak of is passion." His arms were still behind his head, almost screaming to her that he could resist her because in essence she knew he could.

"Are you so above that as well?" She asked annoyed. His answer in a low whisper did not help her frustration.

"You will never know." Tugging at his shirt she let out an aggravate sigh.

"We are in London again, why can't we do as Londoners do? Like before."

"I will not have this discussion again." He said exhaustedly. "I have bigger things to worry about tonight than _your_ primal and cardinal needs."

"What big things have you to worry about tonight?" She said it like she didn't believe him.

"I have business to take care of tonight."

"What kind of business?" Knowing he didn't want to fight her now he gave in.

"I have a meeting with the Dark Lord to attend."

"The Dark Lord?" She said alarmed. "Is he going to hurt you again?"

"Perhaps." The way he shrugged it off made her worry.

"You are above fear as well I see."

"I do my best." His nonchalance was bothersome. Leaning down she buried her face in his neck.

"I hate that you're not afraid, not being afraid means you feel you have nothing to lose. Means you think your life is worthless."

"No one, Tabitha is above death, least of all me. I have accepted that."

"Maybe if you actually tried enjoying life a little you wouldn't be in such a hurry to die."

"And how am I to enjoy the cruel practical joke that is my life." He said sarcastically.

"By being primal and cardinal." He could not help the smile that overtook his usually sullen face. Finally releasing his arms from behind his head he took her cheeks in his hands and brought her mouth to his. Her lips and tongue were a refreshing breath of life but it was short lived. Lupin had appeared to announce dinner and stood against the doorframe with a cocked eyebrow but said nothing about the compromising position he found them in.

"Supper is ready. Best get it while it's still hot. Oh and Tabitha a letter has just arrived for you." His footsteps on the stairs echoed through the now silent room. Rolling off her husband she got up and straightened her skirt, he followed. Together they walked back down to the kitchen. Both a little more alive.

The table was set for four and a pleasant smell of stew filled the air. Tonks handed her the letter that had been redirected from Hogwarts. Ripping it open she heard Tonks talking to Severus.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm taking Tabitha out shopping tomorrow."

"By all means."

"I thought I'd bring her to see my Mum too, you know a good member of the family."

"Do give Andromeda my best regards." Tabitha's attention wavered as she began to read her letter from Hayden.

_Dearest Tabitha,_

_I was delighted to hear from you and to know that things are going better than originally anticipated. I was also pleased to hear about your being in London. I am now determined to get you out for a night of freedom and for a taste of the real London night life. I was thinking Saturday at the Glitter Room, a positively smashing club. Listen to me, my English accent is coming along wonderfully. I impatiently await your answer._

_Hayden_

When she looked up, the three others at the table were all looking at her with various forms of interest.

"And pray who is sending you a letter?" Snape asked her while eyeing her suspiciously.

"A friend I know here in London."

"The same friend you tried to run away with?" She knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Yes. His name is Hayden Bradley. He's from America."

"And what is he doing writing to you." His expression was getting colder than the food in front of them. Both Tonks and Lupin kept their gazes at their plates.

"He knew I was going to be in London this weekend and has offered to take me out to a club tomorrow night." Looking away from her husbands steely gaze she asked Tonks, "Do you think you could help me find something to wear? I haven't a clue what to wear to a Muggle Club."

"You have no need to know because you will not be going." Snape looked livid.

"You can't stop me." Her voice rose to meet his.

"I absolutely can."

"You have no right to tell me what to do."

"I am your Professor, Head of House and husband, I can tell you to do whatever I please."

"You told me once that you would not stop me from living." She retorted.

"I'm not about to let my sixteen year old wife out to go gallivanting with a strange boy at some Muggle club!" Realization hit her.

"You're afraid that I'm going to shack up with him or something." The comment caught him off guard.

"I would never put it past you. Or perhaps Borgan would disagree." He was more upset with her than she thought.

"Kissing Borgan for discounts hardly makes me a harlot, Severus. The only problem here is your own insecurity. If you knew I was satisfied you wouldn't be worrying." Lupin snorted into his glass of water and Tonks coughed roughly, trying to not die on her bowl of stew.

"It is not my responsibility to satisfy you but to keep you safe."

"Let her go Severus, she'll be alright." Tonks gave him a queer look but it seemed to have helped.

"Very well, by all means go but don't come running to me when he takes advantage of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I highly doubt it." That was all the rest he said on the subject. Tonks went on to ask her which club and the remainder of supper passed without incident.

- - -

After supper his wife had gone upstairs to her room. Tonks was off in the Library, leaving him in the company of Lupin.

"Don't worry Severus, Tonks with follow her and make sure she is safe."

"Tabitha is a magnet for trouble. Nymphadora has her work cut out for her."

"I'm sure she can handle it." Pausing Lupin looked at his old classmate. "You actually care about her. I never thought I'd live to see Snivellus in love."

"Careful Lupin." Snape warned.

"There are worse things in life than having the affection of a beautiful girl."

"You seem to have found it appealing."

"We might die at any moment Severus, why not make as many moments as you can enjoyable?"

"She is a child, sixteen. I might have been a Death Eater, Lupin but I am not a pedophile."

"She's your wife and she wants a husband."

"She is young and mislead."

"You both looked quite happy this evening on your bed."

"A mistake."

"Allow her to be your wife and you'll both be a lot happier." He sighed then got up. "Well, you best be leaving soon and I best be finding Tonks." The werewolf gave a wolfish smile then stalked out of the kitchen. Holding his head in his hands he tried to clear his mind. Getting up he made his was up to his rooms. Passing by the room next to his he found her sitting at a desk writing a letter. Hearing him pass she turned around.

"Are you leaving now?" She followed him into his room.

"Soon." He said as he noticed her wringing her hands.

"I'm sorry about tonight-." He held up his hand to stop her.

"I did indeed once tell you that I would not stop you from living and I do not plan to go back on my word." Taking off his coat he threw it onto the bed then with a wave of his wand shut the door, she looked at him curiously.

"I don't want you to go, what if you get hurt?"

"I will be fine." He tried to assure her as he began to change his shirt. Stepping in front of the full length mirror he could see her standing in the middle of the rug, eyes on him. With his one shirt discarded he went to reach for a black one out of the wardrobe. He could hear her breathing getting heavier and nearer. Turning around he watched her stepping closer.

"You're a fool if you think I'd want him over you. I don't know why but it's different with you, it feels real. And don't you dare tell me I'm just a child and know nothing about the difference between love and sex." He could not help but want her, he'd been fighting it for months but he couldn't bring himself to give in.

"No, you are right. I have never given you enough credit but now is not the time for this. I have business to attend to." Newly dressed in his robes he swept past her and with all his strength did not look back.

Hours later when he returned no worse for wear he found her asleep in his bed. Too tired to care he crawled in. Rolling over in her sleep she molded her body to his. Wrapping an arm around her he fell into the most restful slumber he'd had in ages.

- - -

A sudden coldness woke her. Sleepily trying to find the warmth that had so suddenly disappeared she began to remember just what the warmth had been. Sitting up, fully alert she searched the room for her husband. The vague dreamy memory of him joining her in bed last night had been a comfort, a relief. He was safe. The realization that he was not there made her second guess her relief. Quickly throwing back the covers she hopped out of bed, her feet feeling numb on the cold floor. Out on the landing she looked around for any sign of him then began to make her way down the hallway. She had only gone a few steps when he called to her from outside the bathroom door.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Turning around she looked visibly relieved to see his sleep rumpled hair and wrinkled black shirt and trousers.

"I didn't know where you had gone. I wasn't even sure if you had come back last night."

"Now I know I'm married. I can't even use the bathroom without permission." He mumbled as he ushered her back into their room. "You just can't go wondering around the house in your nightgown, you'll freeze or be seen."

"I'm sorry, I was just-."

"No matter, it's best to get up now, less you fancy making your own breakfast."

"Alright." With that he pushed her back out the door towards her room. Slightly dazed she went back to her own chambers and started to get dressed. Brushing the night's tangles from her hair she then went down to the kitchen. Snape had already beaten her there and was standing in his usual attire drinking a cup of coffee and talking to a woman with the same long dark hair as herself.

"I hope you're ready to go shopping!" The woman said excitedly. She then realized the woman was Tonks. Noticing her bewildered stare Tonks said. "I thought I'd look more like part of the family, just for today." With a smile Tabitha poured her own cup of coffee then sat down with the rest. The breakfast conversation was light but short. Severus and Lupin had business to attend to again but before leaving Snape handed her a wad of pound notes.

"And don't come begging for more." Was all he said before leaving her and Tonks alone in the kitchen. She could have never asked more of him.

"So do you have any Muggle clothing?" Tonks asked while looking over Tabitha's dress.

"Not really, a skirt maybe."

"Well you look about my size, so let's go get you into something that looks a little _less_ like the family." They both grinned as they made their way back up the stairs. Half an hour later Tabitha walked out of Grimmauld Place wearing a baggy black Weird Sisters T-shirt, her green plaid skirt, thigh high black stockings and the boots Aunt Lucia had reluctantly bought for her last summer. To top it all Tonks had lent her a jean jacket, hoop earrings, sunglasses and purse. Unfortunately the colder weather meant her final accessory had to be her Slytherin scarf, the perfect thing to ruin her first true Muggle outfit. Regardless, she was still excited and as Tonks, dressed in similar attire linked arms with her as they walked down the road she finally felt like she had a family, a sister, a friend.

They spent hours going to all sorts of Muggle shops and markets, with smiles on their faces the whole time. By the time all her money was gone Tabitha had acquired countless Muggle treasures, including a pair of jeans.

"So what now?" She asked while rearranging all the bags she was carrying.

"I thought we might go visit my Mum, her and Dad live just a few blocks from here."

"Sounds wonderful." With a secret wave of her wand Tonks made all of Tabitha's bags nearly weightless and the two again walked down the sidewalk.

A few blocks later they were outside a cute little flower shop that had a sign above the door that read in gold lettering "Nymphadora Floral." Seeing Tabitha's amused look Tonks said.

"Yes, I know, they named their shop after me. Apparently one creative name was all they could manage and not even a good one at that." From around her neck Tonks pulled out a gold chain that had half a dozen keys strung on it. Finding the right one she unlocked the door. "They close up early on Saturdays." She explained but Tabitha was hardly listening, she was in awe at all the beautiful flowers arranged in the shop. Never had she seen so much color in one room. "I used to practice changing my hair to match all the different colors of the flowers. It drove Mum nutters. She likes me to keep a natural appearance. She'd never admit it but her Black breading comes through constantly." Leading Tabitha up some stairs behind the shop counter they found themselves on a landing facing a red door. Knocking on it gently Tonks gave Tabitha a look that clearly said "Prepare yourself."

A lovely woman with shoulder length brown hair opened the door and smiled at them.

"Afternoon Mum." Tonks said.

"About time you stopped by, it has been ages. I wish you had called first though, your father is out this afternoon." She said as she welcomed them in. "It is so good to see your hair a normal shade, is this a new look or just a means to appease me when you visit?"

"A little of both." Tonks smiled as Andromeda took to looking at the girl her daughter had brought with her. "Mum, I'd like you to meet Tabitha, Tabitha Snape."

"A pleasure to meet you Tabitha." Andromeda said with a wide smile.

"Thank you Ma'am." Tabitha replied a little embarrassed at the inquisitive looks Mrs. Tonks was giving her.

"I didn't know Severus had a daughter." She said astonished.

"She's not his daughter Mum."

"Oh?"

"I'm his wife." Tabitha said rather quietly.

"Oh, forgive me my dear, I am so sorry. I have been rather out of touch with the Wizarding world, cancelled my Daily Prophet Subscription years ago, after my cousin Sirius was convicted."

"It's quite all right, it's a common mistake."

"Well here let me take your coats and Nymphadora I think tea is in order, then we can sit down and you two can tell me all the latest news from the Wizarding realm." A few minutes later Tabitha was sitting on the Tonks's living room sofa sipping tea next to Tonks, with her mother in a chair across from them.

"So what brought you two here to visit me?" Andromeda asked, her perfect posture a stark contrast to that of her daughter who was slouching against the back of the sofa.

"Well I thought Tabitha might like to meet you, you being a good member of the family."

"Really." She sounded pleased to hear it.

"Yes, well before I was a Snape I was a Rosier." Tabitha half stumbled out.

"You see Mum she's not just a friend or Severus's wife, she's Bellatrix's niece and Goddaughter." A sort of sad smile crept across Andromeda's face. She had the look of the Blacks but her features were somehow much softer than that of her sisters.

"You're Raphaela's girl aren't you?" She said lightly.

"Yes." Tabitha replied in a whisper.

"Interesting." Andromeda said as she sipped her tea, Tabitha could still see a smile peaking out from behind her teacup.

"Did you know her at all?"

"Of course, she was Bella's best friend and they were almost inseparable. They spent their summer holidays between Spadesfield Park and High Pillar Place."

"What was she like?" Tabitha couldn't help but ask.

"Severus could tell you more than me, he knew her much better."

"He doesn't really like to talk about her."

"I am not surprised. She was his only true friend. He took her death hard."

"So I have heard." Noticing her guest's sadness Andromeda did her best to cheer her up.

"Well from what I remember of her she was always full of life and her blue eyes brimming with mischief. Her and Bella were quite found of trouble, though I suspect it was your mother that kept Bella in check while at school. Oh, and from the second that she stepped foot into Hogwarts she was in love with your father. I heard Bella say once that as soon as Evan saw her on the stool being sorted he had eyes for no one else. He had his work cut out for him because he wasn't the only one that fancied her. My own cousin Sirius was quite smitten with her but he could never get past your father's claim on her. They were quite the couple."

"I'm sorry I never got to know them." Tabitha said sadly

"It is a pity but understand that they sealed their own fates, they chose death over change. I too have lost my whole family to the same foolish ideals but I was able to make a new one." She said as she looked at her daughter who was quietly slumped on the sofa. "You are married to a great man who also is in need of a new family." In a second, the smile was back. "Besides Carmella will never stop badgering him until he has produced an heir. The poor bastard, I would hate to have that woman hounding me." The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly and just as the sun was beginning to set they said their goodbyes and made their way back to Grimmauld Place.

Severus and Lupin were still out when they returned so Tabitha went upstairs to get ready to go out with Hayden. She took her time in the bath then made it back to her room to dress. She had bought a black satin dress adorn with black lace that looked more like it belonged under her clothes. It was short, barely covering her bum but made her look at least a few years older than what she was. Tonks had let her keep the thigh high black stockings and hoop earrings. A pair of dangerously high vintage wedges completed her ensemble. Pulling back her bangs with a pin and then brushing her long locks she put on her makeup. She didn't own much as she never thought it necessary but what little she did have she put to work around her eyes and on her lips.

It was getting towards the time Hayden said he would meet her on the corner a block from Grimmauld place. She had requested this spot because she couldn't very well have him picking her up here, not that he would ever be able to find in anyways. With a deep breath she opened her bedroom door and started heading downstairs. It was just her luck that as she was coming down the stairs that her husband and Professor Lupin stepped through the front door. Tonks had heard them coming in and was coming down the hall from the kitchen. They all seemed to have seen her at once.

"Ohhhh! You look wonderful." Tonks exclaimed excitedly.

"You are not going out in that." Snape snapped sharply.

"Yes, I am." She said defiantly.

"You are hardly covered!"

"So? It's my body I can put whatever I like on it."

"It might be your body, but it belongs to me so I suggest you go change."

"I don't recall your mark on it. So it couldn't possibly be yours. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be late." Stepping past him she took her elbow length cloak off the hook next to the door and stepped outside. Little did she know that back inside Tonks was morphing herself and altering her outfit, to be unrecognizable. Tabitha would never know she was being followed.

It was still rather cold outside but her slight anger at her husband's words would keep her warm. Rounding a corner she could make out a man, a silhouette smoking a cigarette. At the sound of her approaching steps he looked up.

"Is that you Tabitha?" He called out. Instead of answering she picked up her pace, wedges clicking on the sidewalk. Throwing down his cigarette he opened his arms to her. With a great bear hug he lifted her off the ground.

"It's so good to see you." She said and he agreed.

"I was really quite terrified that I'd be reading your obituary in the _Daily Prophet_, so worried I actually had it delivered to me back in the States."

"Really? Well, I'm alright, but it is really good to see you." Hayden had been the first person to ever treat her as an equal, to look at her life and not just say she needed help but offered it to her. She admired him for that. He was braver than the rest, or perhaps the most ignorant. Regardless it felt good to be somewhat reckless again, to be with someone who enjoyed the primal and cardinal things in life.

Pointing to his car he opened the door for her. Relieved to be out of the cold she blew on her hands for warmth as Hayden turned up the heat and then peeled out onto the main drag.

"You look fabulous tonight. It's going to be hard to keep the guys off you. Just had to make my job hard didn't you."

"Sorry, Severus didn't much care for it either."

"I don't blame him. I can't believe he's let you out with me."

"Surprising I know but he really isn't all that bad." She glanced out the window, the city lights looked all a blur.

"That's good to hear. So you don't regret not getting away?"

"It would have been nice I suppose but I would have left behind so much." _'Like the truth'_, she thought to herself.

"I can understand that, as long as he treats you right, well anything had to be better than your Uncle."

"Yeah, it was hard for a little while, well it still is at times but I can't help but admire Severus." She could hardly believe she had said that aloud.

"Well we'll be sure to toast to your happiness then." Hayden said cheerfully. A few minutes later he pulled up to a place that was literally shaking from the loud music being played inside. Getting out and throwing his keys to a valet he rounded the car to help her out. Any time she had been the center of attention it had been for something embarrassing but as she stepped out of the car she knew everyone was looking at her. "You are quite the attraction this evening." Hayden whispered in her ear as they made their way to the door, passing others that were standing in line. A huge mad standing at the door reminded her of Crabbe and Goyle, big and stupid. "Good evening Dray." Hayden said to the man who eyed him and then Tabitha. "I've brought my girlfriend. She's a model, all the way from the Russia." Without a word Dray lifted a red velvet rope and let them in.

"I'm not going to have to pretend I'm Russian, am I?" Tabitha joked lightly.

"It depends on how good your accent is."

"Dreadful I'm afraid."

"Then I guess you'll just have to be yourself."

"How about the unmarried me. It would be good to be Tabitha Rosier again, just for one night."

"Whatever you wish, you could be Bellatrix Lestrange for all I care." He apparently was ignorant.

"Why do you say her?"

"I dunno. Just some famous, exotic name of a psychopathic witch that I keep reading about in the _Prophet_. A name that inspires fear in our world but means nothing here."

"You do realize she is my Aunt don't you?" She wasn't offended; in fact she was rather amused.

"Yes and my Uncle was Charles Manson."

"Who?"

"Nevermind." He said with a roll of his eyes. "She's not really your Aunt is she?"

"My Godmother too."

"Come off it, you're joking?" By her expression he could tell she wasn't.

"You would think my Uncle was the cruelest one in my family, but no."

"Dear God." He looked almost horrified. "Next you're going to tell me your husband is the Dark Lord himself."

"Hardly, but he is a cousin to the famous, exotic, psychopathic Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Suddenly it all makes a little more sense." He said as he guided her to a table. Sitting down she steered the conversation towards the music and before she knew it he was asking her to dance. She was no stranger to dancing but there seemed to be quite a difference between doing it all by herself on the Astronomy Tower and in a room full of people. Of course, she also knew how to formally dance in wizarding style but that seemed wholly out of place here where the bass rattled the bottles lined up along the bar. Half mimicking Hayden's movements she followed his lead as they moved to the erratic music and blared in her ears.

"You're a natural; you're making me the most envied guy in the room." He shouted to her. Looking around she could see all the looks they were receiving. A few men tried to cut in but Hayden wouldn't allow it. "Get your own girl." He would yell at them and then lead her to another part of the dance floor.

Some songs later that all sounded very much the same to Tabitha they sat back down and were soon joined by a few others that Hayden apparently knew.

"Tabitha these are some of my friends, this is Jolie." He said pointing to a girl with bobbed dyed bright red hair, she reminded Tabitha of Tonks. "And this is Dresden and Timmy" He introduced her to two blonde haired men that looked like brothers but she was assured were not.

"Nice to meet you all." She said over the music.

"You didn't give her nearly enough credit Hayden, she more than beautiful, she's gorgeous." Dresden said with a wink to her.

"And taken already Dres."

"We'll see about that." He said playfully. They all continued to talk or rather shout over the beating music when Hayden whispered in her ear.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yes." She replied. "Everyone is so kind and this place is loud but brilliant." With a smile he told her he was going to go get them some drinks, leaving her alone with his friends.

"So Tabitha, how did you meet our boy Hayden?" Timmy asked.

"He was pushing my luggage at the train station." They all laughed.

"Even as a cart boy he can still pick up the chicks, a legion he'll be, mark my words." Dresden chuckled. Jolie turned to ask her about her dress and where she had got it as the boys huddled together. While looking at Hayden who was talking to the bartender Dresden shoved something in front of her. Whatever it was Jolie had just popped in her mouth, they all looked at her waiting for her to follow suit.

"It's just a bit of Acid." Timmy said and shrugged.

"Acid?" She said bewildered.

"Yeah, makes this place even better. Go on try it. It'll awaken your senses, heighten everything." Jolie persuaded. The thought of ingesting an acid didn't sound too appetizing, it sounded like something that Snape would keep in vials on his shelf in the Potions Room. At Timmy's urging that it was harmless, nothing like its name, she put it in her mouth. A few moments later Hayden returned with five glasses of beer and passed them out. Sitting down again he made a toast about good friends and high times that made Dresden laugh. After they had all had a deep drink Timmy offered the Acid to Hayden. He looked at his friends and then to Tabitha, clearly worried.

"You didn't take any did you?"

"What, you don't think we share?" Dresden laughed. Hayden ignored this and turned again to Tabitha.

"How much did they give you?" He sounded slightly panicked.

"I dunno." She replied as she sipped more of her beer.

"She'll be fine Hayden." Jolie said with a pat on his back.

"I feel fine." Tabitha replied as she downed the rest of her beer in a gesture of just how fine she felt.

"Maybe we should get going." Hayden said as he got up.

"Why, I'm having fun?"

"I like being alive and I don't think your husband would spare me much if I brought him home a drugged wife."

"He probably wouldn't even notice." She retorted.

"She'll be fine Hayden, just relax man." Dresden cooned. But suddenly she didn't feel quite so fine. Standing up next to Hayden she clutched the tall bar chair. She really should have eaten more today. Just a little light headed she told herself, that was all.

"Tabitha are you alright?" Hayden asked. She felt weightless, and yet too heavy to stand. Everything began to feel very far away and she knew she was falling. Holding her up Hayden looked at his friends for help but it was a girl with a heart shaped face who he had seen at the bar that stepped in to help him.

"Lets get her back to your car, we need to get her home." The girl said and it was then that Tabitha knew it was Tonks. _'Of course he would have made her follow me. That is why he let me come.'_

It felt like she was falling into a dream, a half dream where she could still tell what was going on around her but was seeing a world that was not really there. She knew they had gotten her into the car; she was in the back seat with Tonks telling her to keep her eyes open. It didn't matter she couldn't see with them anyways. In a rush, an overwhelming rush she witnessed things she now realized she'd seen before but had repressed. The dead were sending her their memories. Her Mother, her Father, Emma and others she didn't know flashed in her mind.

"They're talking to me." She said frantically.

"Who's talking to you Tabitha?" Tonks asked while brushing hair out of her face.

"My parents, Emma, the dead." She breathed out.

"It's alright, it'll be alright." Tonks said trying to calm her.

"Your name, she named you after her friend. The Dark Lord killed her and her family.

"The Dark Lord killed who?" Tonks asked bewildered.

"Nymphadora McKinnon, she was your Mum's best friend at school." Tonks was obviously shocked, she told Hayden to drive faster.

"She says your mother jinxed you when she made your middle name Grace. She thinks it's a lark." After what felt like an eternity she felt the car come to a stop and felt Hayden and Tonks helping her out of the car. Tonks told him to go; he reluctantly went, apologizing as he got back in his car. She heard him drive away.

"Stay with me Tabitha." Tonks whispered as she helped her up the stairs to Grimmuald Place.

"Sirius is happy for you; he knew you would make Moony happy. Get under his skin and show him what it's like to live and love again." The heavy front door clicked open, Tabitha felt Tonks hoisting her in. Slamming the door behind them Tonks screamed out.

- - -

They had heard the door clanking open.

"Home a bit early isn't she?" Remus said with a raised eyebrow. Before Severus could reply they heard the door roughly slamming and then Tonks's scream.

"Severus, Remus! Come Quick!" The chairs the two men had been sitting in were knocked backwards as they rushed out of the kitchen towards the front hall. The curtains of the portraits slid open as they passed but neither bothered to shut them, they were transfixed on the scene in front of them. Severus felt his heart jump in fright when he saw Tonks holding up his wife. Tabitha's face was white and her usually brilliant blue eyes were dark and unblinking. Remus reached her first, helping Tonk's with Tabitha's body wait. Severus rushed in, demanding to know what had happened.

"I think she took something, some kind of drug. I watched her take something but I've never known any drug, Muggle or not to do this." Tonks squeaked. Tabitha was on the floor with all three of them around her when suddenly she reached up, grabbing Remus by the collar of his shabby jumper.

"They want you to watch over Harry. You are all he has left Moony. Lily wants him to grow up like you. He already has James's look, her eyes and Sirius's courage but she wants him to have your temper." Looking stunned Lupin turned to Tonks.

"She says she can talk with the dead, see them. She's been rambling to me about someone named Nymphadora McKinnon and then Sirius."

"We need to find out what she's taken." Snape said coldly. Putting his hand on his wife's cheek he turned her unfocused eyes to his own. "Tabitha what did you take? You must tell us what did this to you."

"Acid." She replied as her eyes suddenly focused in on him.

"What in the name of Hades were you doing drinking acid?" Snape sounded more terrified than either Lupin or Tonks had known him to sound.

"I think it's a kind of Muggle drug Severus, not what we think of as acid." Tonks said. Tabitha still had her glazed eyes on him.

"Everyone that loves me dies. I am cursed. Or maybe everyone that I love dies. I couldn't stand that; I couldn't stand you dying on me." She was reaching out trying to touch his face, trying to make sure he was still alive. "But you don't love me so you must be safe. You make sure not to love anyone because love to you is poison. Are you like me does your love kill? You loved my mother and she made you kill her just to save me, poor pathetic me."

Severus was beyond words as he watched her. "I can see her you know, she is cold and she is sorry. She told me so. She is sorry she abandoned me. "Take care of her Severus, save her and one day she will save you," That's what she said isn't it and you're afraid she'll be right because you don't want to be saved. You don't think you deserve it."

In a final gust of words, like air being let out of a tire she looked at him more intensely than anyone had ever looked at him before. He always thought he was the only one that could pull off such a stare.

"You have never been more wrong Severus Snape. You deserve more than anyone could ever give" Her last words faded with her consciousness.

- - -

She couldn't say what had woken her but her guess was it had something to do with the pounding in her head. Her room was dark, the heavy drapes pulled shut. Sitting up she felt a stab of pain run threw her, head in hands she swung her legs over the side of the bed and did her best to sit up. The pain was nothing compared to the sudden shocking realization that she had no idea how she had gotten back to her rooms. Straining her mind she vaguely remembered being at the club with Hayden and then stupidly taking the Acid. Everything from there was so blurred she hardly could recall what had happened. She remembered Tonks face hovering above her own telling her everything was going to be alright and then being dragged into the house. She felt like great black holes patched over everything else. They must have taken her up here after she'd passed out. Severus must be furious with her.

Stumbling over to the window she opened up the shades. Light assaulted her and she shied away from the brightness. It was clearly late afternoon by the position of the sun in the sky; she'd been asleep almost all day. Sobering up a bit she threw on her robe, only half registering the fact that someone must have changed her into her nightgown. Walking down stairs she could tell the house felt dead, maybe everyone was out. Pushing open the kitchen door more light burst forth that made her shut her eyes and wince. Opening them back up a little bit she saw Tonks sitting at the table. Feeling horribly sorry and stupid Tabitha stood rooted to the kitchen floor unable to express just how sorry she was.

"God Tonks I'm so sorry. I must have given you all such a scare. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

"It's alright, I'm just happy you're okay." There was something behind Tonks's expression, like great sadness that made Tabitha curious.

"I've no idea what happened. I remember taking the Acid but after that everything is a giant mess. I just know you helped me back here. I'm so so sorry, I can't believe how stupid I was."

"You don't remember anything?" She asked clearly surprised.

"No, just small little things like you bringing me back here."

"Really? Nothing else?"

"Why, was I totally out of it?" Tabitha said alarmed.

"Yeah. Severus was frantic."

"God I had no idea. They told me the Acid would just heighten my senses not knock me out beyond recognition."

"You couldn't have predicted your reaction to it but I wouldn't recommend taking strange drugs from strangers ever again."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Sitting down at the table she dropped her head down into her arms. "What happened to Hayden?"

"After he drove us back here I sent him off. He sent and owl earlier this morning asking how you were doing, I wrote back telling him that you were fine."

"Thanks."

"No problem. He's a nice guy, he didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know, it's all my fault. Is Severus furious with me?"

"I don't really know he and Remus left early this morning. They should be back soon."

"He's probably going to yell at me till I'm deaf. But I deserve it"

"I think he's just relieved that you're alive."

"Yea but he's going to be so mad that he's going to want to kill me."

"I highly doubt it. Sides the Order is meeting tonight, I highly doubt he'll try to murder you with so many Aurors in the house."

"You want to bet on that?"

"Not really." Tonks smiled as Tabitha dropped her head back down to the table. "I think you'll feel better if you go get cleaned up. Molly Weasley will be here soon and you don't want to be caught in your pajamas at four in the afternoon with her around." Heeding Tonks's advice Tabitha ambled back up the stairs and into the bathroom. Half and hour later she was washed but back in her bed, hands cradling her throbbing head. When her door creaked open she didn't need to look to see who it was, she could feel his presence.

"My head is pounding." She nearly cried.

"I left a potion to take care of that on the nightstand." He said, his classroom voice echoing around her room.

"It smells awful." Was her childish response

"It's to serve as a reminder for next time you decide to do something completely foolish." Crawling across the bed to the nightstand she took the small class bottle and downed its contents then nearly gagged. Looking over at him she saw him standing stiffly with arms crossed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"You had me terrified last night." She didn't know if that meant he was mad or not.

"I can hardly remember any of it."

"Yes Tonks has already told me. Perhaps that is for the best." She groaned and lay back down. "I suggest getting dressed. Order members will be here soon for the meeting and dinner."

"Do I get to stay for the meeting?"

"No." With a turn of his heel he stalked back out of the room and closed the door behind him. Moaning again she got up and began to get dressed.

The kitchen door was shut and locked when she descended the stairs again; the meeting was already in progress. Going back up a few flights she went into the room with the Black family tree. Sitting down she took in a few deep breaths. The potion was working, she already felt better. Leaning her head back she deeply exhaled once more and then snapped up at a scratching sound on the floor. Kreacher was walking into the room dragging a blanket behind him obviously filled with heavy objects.

"Kreacher has brought Lady Snape pictures." Bringing his stash closer he stopped at her feet and then unwrapped the quilt to reveal an array of wizarding photos in various frames, most were broken and cracked. Handing her one of the pictures she looked at a photo of her Aunt Bellatrix. She looked beautiful with her long shiny black hair; Azkaban had taken away her good looks. Another picture showed her mother and Aunt Bellatrix dressed in similar outfits and posing in what must have been the orchard trees in front of High Pillar Place. He showed her series of photos from all the famous Great House weddings. It was hard to witness their happy smiling faces knowing the tragedy and horror they had brought to their lives and the lives of others. Selecting out a few Kreacher said she could keep she snuck back to her room to put them among her luggage. On her way back out to the landing she heard people moving down stairs, the meeting must had finished. With each step the voices became more pronounced. Stopping on the last landing she looked over the railing to everyone below. Some of the people she recognized, others were strangers. Lupin happened to look up and meet her apprehensive gaze. Waving for her to come down, Mad-Eye Moody recognized her and looked at the others who clearly had no idea who she was.

"Emmeline, Diggle, Hestia this is Snape's wife, Tabitha." Moody said in his low growling voice. "She's a right powerful witch, would make an excellent Auror." He sounded like a gloating grandfather as he introduced her.

"She's powerful to be sure." Lupin said quietly.

"I just can't believe Severus is married. You must be sure to tell us how you handle his er-personality." Emmeline chuckled.

"If I knew myself I would be sure to tell you." Tabitha said lightly. They all laughed.

"You look so young, my dear, where ever did Severus find you?" Trying to sound like she was joking she replied with a smile."

"At school." Moody and Lupin's faces were calm but the rest looked a bit scandalized.

"You're a Hogwarts student." Diggle peeped out.

"Yes, I'm in my 6th year."

"Tabitha is very mature for her age, a brilliant witch." Lupin put in.

"And your parents approve?" Hestia asked, eyes wide. With a look to Moody Tabitha held her head up a bit higher.

"My parents are dead."

"Oh my dear I'm sorry." Hestia said voice heavy with pity.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew who they were." It was hard talking about her parents like that, like they deserved to be dead. Moody was plainly pointing to his mangled nose.

"I told you she was right powerful, knows how to throw a spell just like her father." He chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. "Come on lets go get some dinner, I believe Molly is making a stew." With that Moody ushered her towards the kitchen. "If they give ya a hard time just come to me. Your family isn't well liked around these folks but you're a good girl and I won't let them think otherwise. You might have your father's abilities but not his stupidity to join up with the Dark Lord. You ever thought about being an Auror?"

"Um- not really."

"Well give it a thought, Snape told me your scores are good enough for it."

"Yeah." She said distractedly. The thought of being and Auror was something hard to swallow, she didn't really know if she could ever possibly round up all her family and throw them into Azkaban. Yes they were evil and vile and cruel but they were still her family.

The kitchen smelled delicious, roast meet and potatoes simmered on the stove. A round red haired women bustled around putting plates and cups on the table. Spying Tonks standing next to a hutch talking to a man with long red hair that matched the woman setting the table.

"Tabitha I'd like you to meet Bill Weasley, his brother Ron is in your year."

"Nice to meet you." She said while shaking his hand. "I sat with your brother and sister on the train to school this year, they are really nice, Ginny especially. I get the feeling she isn't scared of anything."

"Five older brothers will do that." Bill laughed. He was quite good looking, he reminded her slightly of Hayden. Remembering Hayden and the previous night she instinctively sought out her husband, wanting to know once and for all if he was angry with her. She found him all alone leaning against the wall in the corner drinking what she assumed to be coffee. Excusing herself from Bill and Tonks she walked over and took a place against the wall next to him.

"As non social as ever." She said and he grunted a response.

"I don't normally stay for the complimentary meal after the meeting."

"I'm not surprised." Sliding closer to him she rested her head on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to frighten you last night, you were right I'm a magnet for trouble."

"You are indeed."

"Can you forgive me?" She wiggled in closer to him and to her surprise he wrapped his arm around her.

"There is nothing to forgive. I do hope however that you will soon grow out of this damsel in distress phase, I'm rather sick of saving you." She could hear a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Who knows maybe one time I'll save you, just to make it even." He stiffened at this and then in a pure un-Snapish gesture placed a kiss on the top of her head. Snuggling her face into his neck he let him hold her, he felt warm and smelled of black coffee. She felt content, safe and perhaps even happy.

- - -

After dinner the guests quickly thinned out and Tabitha took her leave to go to bed, she was still clearly exhausted. Snape had sent a letter to Dumbledore earlier that morning requesting a conference with him. He had replied that he would be happy to meet him in the Library of Number 12 Grimmauld Place around eleven that night. Snape had been in the Library reading since ten but none of the books held his attention for long and when the clock on the mantle chimed eleven Severus shut the book he had been reading and turned to the door. Dumbledore, always right on time appeared just as the last chime tolled.

"Good evening Severus." Dumbledore said pleasantly as he walked in and sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs, he looked tired but the twinkle was still in his eyes.

"Good evening Headmaster, thank you for coming."

"Of course my boy, you said it was important."

"I trust you remember your words to me earlier this year concerning my wife and her supposed abilities."

"I do."

"Well I believe I might now know what those abilities are." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but still looked amazingly calm.

"Indeed and what have you found out?" He prodded.

"Last night I allowed her to go out to a Muggle club with a friend of hers and she apparently ingested some sort of Muggle mind altering drug. By the time Tonks got her back here she was ranting about things she shouldn't know." Dumbledore pressed his finger tips together than asked.

"What sort of things."

"She was talking with the dead Albus. Tonks said she was talking to Nymphadora McKinnon and then Black. I witnessed with my own eyes as she spoke Lily Potter's own words. I swear Albus, it was like she was possessed."

"And you are convinced that it was authentic."

"Her mother was talking to her. She said things that only Raphaela would know things only I would know." Nodding Dumbledore put down his hands and looked somewhat sadly at Severus.

"And is Tabitha fully aware of her abilities?"

"She appears to have no memory of what happened last night."

"Perhaps that is best for now."

"What are we to? "

"Well it would appear that it was this mind altering drug that brought on her episode. Severus, have you ever read about Oracles?"

"I can't say I have ever paid much attention to that particular topic."

"In ancient times women who were thought to have abilities like your wife were put over cracks in the earth where poisonous gases seeped up into the air. The toxic gases opened up their minds, broke down the mental barriers that kept the voices at bay. Oracles pre date Seers but as rare as Seers are Oracles are almost extinct. It is also believed that while Seers see the future Oracles have the better ability to look into the past. If word got out that your wife was one of these Oracles I'm afraid it would make her a great target for the Dark Lord."

"As I have already assumed."

"Severus I will not lie to you, to use these abilities could very well kill her. The Oracles of old were all poisoned to death by the toxins that gave them their visions. If she fell into Voldemort's clutches he could expose her to powerful potions, ones I am sure you are aware of that could amplify her abilities. Ones that after a few doses would kill her."

"So I ask again what are we to do?"

"It seems her secret is safe with us for now but if Voldemort were to encounter her I believe he would know as well as I did that she is special. I would recommend teaching her to close her mind."

"Occlumency?"

"Yes."

"It can be done, but it is possible that in teaching her something like that she will become aware of her ability."

"Perhaps but if that happens I have full confidence that she will be able to control it. I told you Severus she is more powerful than you know."

"With great power comes great trouble."

"Well said. But just remember love is the most powerful power of them all." With that the old mad rose and bid Severus a good night. Making the long climb up to his room he wasn't really surprised to find his wife's room empty, he knew where she was. Entering his own chambers he could see her head peaking out of the covers on the bed. Removing his, boots, jacket and shirt he moved into the bed next to her. The horrible feeling that she was danger again made him reach out to her and cradle her sleeping figure in his arms. He hoped beyond all hope that he could keep her safe, that just once more he would be able to save her. Not just because he had promised to but because he wanted to.

A/N: I know it took me forever to update but I refused to divide this chapterup, convinced that anyone who reads my story would rather wait a little longer for the next part than suffer a horrible mid chaptercliff hanger. I hope i wasn't wrong. Regardless, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, perhaps enough to to put me over the 100 mark of reviews. No pressure. To everyone who has reviewed I thank you, I always do a little dance of joy whenI receive one.- Kleo


	14. Chapter XIV

"Just a few more weeks and the worst of it will be over." Severus repeated to himself as he worked away on a potion Poppy had set him to make. The Mediwitch had been pawning responsibilities off on him rather heavily since he had returned form the Easter holiday. Her hopeful hints about the progress of a cure for certain Unforgivable damage made him suck up his annoyance and spend hours brewing remedies to help Hogwarts resident dunderheads. The good early June weather had caused some students to complain about allergies. In his mind, Severus thought those unable to handle flowers and grass should just stay inside instead of whining about wanting a potion to cure them of their ailments. But the prospect of sunshine and walks by the lake after a whole winter inside proved to be too temping to some, including his wife.

Tabitha had to be practically dragged in every night from the warm evening air. She was restless again. Since their arrival back from London she had been more attentive to him but at the same time also distracted. At first, he blamed it on approaching exams but school work seemed rather unimportant to her at present. He would find her every night down by the lake, huddled against a tree staring out over the water, clearly transfixed. When he pressed her about the issue she shied away, gave him a look and then would tell him it was nothing. Clearly it was something.

Feeling well reassured that she was still unaware of her rather powerful abilities he was lead to believe it was something else. Since the change had occurred soon after their return he was beginning to ponder the possibility that perhaps the lack of contact with the muggleborn boy she called a friend was troubling her. He knew she had been writing to the little miscreant but he also knew something she didn't, why he wasn't writing back.

When the boy had owled to see how Tabitha was doing, Severus put a tracking charm on the bird then in a rage followed it. Lupin had gone along as a reassurance that Severus didn't do anything worthy of Azkaban. He had his work cut out for him. The two had raced through the streets and after a few miles of running Lupin had declared they were much too old for this sort of thing. About ready to drop from exhaustion the owl landed on the window sill of an apartment building. The door to the building had been locked and Lupin had told him they needed to be buzzed in. Knowing no matter how stupid the boy was he would never allow them in Severus whipped out his wand and broke through the door.

"Arthur will get you for this one." Lupin had said.

"I'd like to see him try." He replied with a dark laugh. Finding the boy's room was easy but as he was about to blast through another door Lupin convinced him to knock. It worked, a young man with shaggy hair wearing a pair of striped boxers and an old white tee shirt answered.

"Can I help you?" He asked through the slit in the still chained door.

"Are you a Mr. Bradley?" Severus asked rather unpleasantly.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He seemed suspicious.

"To talk to you about my wife." Realization overtook the boy's face.

"Look man I didn't do anything wrong and I'm sorry about what happened." The boy tried to close the door but Severus was much quicker. Wedging his foot in the door he then touched his wand to the chain, it snapped apart. Pushing his way in, Lupin tried to stop him.

"This little vermin put my wife in danger." Severus yelled. Hayden was running across the room to the couch, obviously looking for his wand. Finding it he pointed it at the two men intruding in his home. "You want to duel, boy? Or would you rather just give up now?" Terrified, Hayden didn't know what to do so he remained frozen on the spot, wand shacking in his hand. "A duel it is then." Snape gave a slight bow then looked the boy in the eyes and disarmed him. The wand went flying. With another wave Hayden was forced up against the wall, arms pinned down but legs flailing.

"Severus that is enough." Lupin said harshly. "Hurt him and I will turn you into the Ministry myself."

"Don't worry Lupin, he won't be harmed. I've merely made him comfortable for our little chat." With that Snape strolled over to where Hayden was dangling against the wall. "Now listen to me and listen carefully because if I have to track you down again I will come alone and then there will be no one to hold me back. No witnesses either." He paused staring the frightened boy down. "Come near my wife again and I will show you pain worse than death. If I find you have been writing to her again I will have you exiled to Siberia, never to return. The only kind thing I have to say to you is a suggestion. Forget my wife and live. Continue to pursue her and you will greatly regret it. She is mine and mine alone. I will be keeping a much closer eye on her and trust me you are not clever enough to get past me." With a turn of his heel he headed for the door. Lupin made a move to let the boy down. "The charm will wear off in a few hours, leave him." Lupin disregarded the comment and released the boy, he fell down with a thud. Mumbling an apology Lupin followed Snape out the door. The whole walk back to Grimmauld Place Lupin threatened to march Severus to the Ministry and turn him in but Snape ignored him. He was too preoccupied with the next steps he would have to take to protect his wife.

Finishing up his potions work he returned to their chambers, it was getting late. Tabitha was not there. Letting out a sigh he turned around to go out and find her. Heading to the lake he could sense a coming storm, the air was heavy and the clouds dark. The sun had gone down but some light was still clinging to the grounds. His wife was nowhere to be seen. She had other spots that she liked to go to but the lake was the one she frequented most, there was something about the water that held her hypnotized. Moving on he crossed other parts of the grounds until by chance he found her sitting on a log by the Whomping Willow. Still, like a dark haired statue she held her sketch book on her lap, pencil slowly moving across a page that she was not looking at.

"It is late, time to come in now." He said as he approached her. She seemed not to hear him. Tears where slowly dripping down her face and she looked lost in hopelessness. "Tabitha? Tabitha, are you alright?" No response. "Darling?" He sat down next to her and looked at what she was drawing. He had never seen her drawings before, he knew she kept a book to sketch in but for the first time he saw how talented she was. She had drawn a beautiful sketch of the willow in front of them, with long lines curving around the page. So caught up in the beauty of it he almost missed the door she had drawn into the tree's trunk. Why would she do that he thought, unless she somehow knew about the hidden door that led to the Shrieking Shack.

"It's so crowded." Her voice was small and quivered with obvious distress as she spoke.

"Crowded?" He asked while looking around at their surroundings, they were completely alone.

"My head." She clarified. "It feels so heavy, like I'm carrying a hundred different people around inside."

"Really, how so?" Her words frightened him, perhaps she was more aware than he thought.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's like my thoughts aren't just mine anymore. I feel like I'm going mad!" Anguished she dropped her head into her hands, her pencil falling to the ground. Putting his arms around her he tried to hold and comfort her.

"You are not going mad." He rubbed her shoulder and pulled her closer. Her tears made darker than black splotches on his robe.

"How do you know? I'm hearing voices, Severus. That is never a good sign."

"Well what are the voices saying?" He tried to keep his tone light to make her feel silly for thinking such things. But in truth he was terrified at what this meant. She was no longer just a girl but a tool to anyone who sought power and he knew the kind of people who would want her abilities.

"It's not so much what they say but what I feel. Emotions I don't understand."

"You are a teenager, your emotions are meant to be erratic." It was a poor joke; one he knew wouldn't make her feel better.

"It is not like that. This is not funny." She was frustrated.

"I know Sweetling." She stiffened at his words.

"You used to call her that too."

"Who?" He asked even though he knew who.

"My mother, only you said it in a joking way to her, to make her feel childish." He swallowed hard.

"I did."

"See, how would I know that?" She was clearly frightened.

"A memory from your infancy perhaps, from the days when your mother and you lived at Snape Castle." She didn't seem convinced but said no more. Taking her sketchbook from her lap he held it and looked at it closer. "This is very good."

"Thank you." She mumbled back.

"But why the door?" He knew he shouldn't ask but wanted to know.

"To let the sadness in and the happiness out." She spoke it almost like she didn't know what she was saying.

"I don't understand." He looked harder to the drawing, the outline of a full moon peered from behind the branches.

"I don't either, more emotions. This place has many emotions, many _different_ emotions."

"Like what?" He was pressing his luck to ask.

"Pain, fear, sadness, happiness all sorts. A poor monster lived here, but boys used to come and let him out, to play."

"Really?" He was sure his hands were slightly shaking.

"No, well I don't really know but I feel there is so much regret. It's plaguing this place."

"Regret?"

"The monster almost killed someone, a boy, they called him Snivellus. Happy they are now that he didn't die, happy for Snivellus."

"Now you are talking madness. It's time to go in, it's starting to rain." She could sense his change in mood.

"Did I say something?" Her voice was nervous.

"No, now let's get inside." Clutching her sketchbook he helped her up. She looked into his eyes.

"So I'm really not mad, am I?"

"No, not mad. It is most likely stress. It has been a hard year for you." He clasped her hand and led her towards the path up to the castle. "It is best to close your mind to these thoughts. Close your mind and try to relax." It started to pour as they walked. He tried to quicken their pace, dragging her along but she slowed, determined to walk.

"I love the rain. _I_ love the rain." It was the first time in a while he heard her sound sure of anything, sure of herself.

"Well I do not, now let us get inside." He was not fond of wearing a wet wool robe. "I don't want your sketches to get ruined."

"They won't, I charmed the paper."

"Good. They are too beautiful to be ruined."

"You've only ever seen the one drawing Severus. How do you know what they are like?"

"Would you let me look over the others?"

"If you like, they aren't anything special." She sounded embarrassed. He stopped and turned to her.

"Never say that."

"Why?"

"Anything you make is special."

"They are just drawings Severus, nothing to get sentimental about." He however doubted that, he had a hunch these drawings were a key to knowing just what she was seeing in her mind.

"I disagree."

"Very well you can look them over all you like, just don't burn them. I charmed against water, not fire."

"Why in the name of Merlin would I burn them?"

"Uncle Ethan always found a reason to." Everything it seemed had been ripped away from her in life, he thought.

"I am not your uncle."

"Yes, thankfully." She said with a light laugh.

"Indeed." He finished as they finally picked up the pace and headed to the castle.

When they returned to their rooms, dripping wet, she seemed happier than she'd seemed in weeks. She gave him a quick kiss before heading off to bathe. He changed into his robe and sat down to look at her sketches. It became apparent that telling her to close her mind was at best a temporary solution. Occlumency would be needed to stop the dead from entering her head. She was safe and content, for the moment.

That night he crawled into bed restless. His mind was turning over her drawings. He was worried about her, worried that her melancholy would continue that she would fall into her mind and never find her way out. He had seen that happen to Raphaela and her reawakening had been her demise. Just then his door opened. Since their trip to London, Tabitha had occasionally slept in his bed. Her sleep had been as restless as his. It was the dreams that drove her away. Embarrassed and ashamed for waking up crying she probably thought he would think her childish, so she shied away. In truth it was the hiding he thought childish, he understood inner demons better than most.

Holding her lighted wand she crept in wearing her heavy brocade robe and linen night shift. Leaving her wand on the nightstand and robe over a chair she sunk into the bed. He pulled her towards him, wanting to feel the wholeness of her body.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"No." He said taking in her clean scent.

"I miss sleeping by you. You keep my feet warm."

"Good to know I am as useful as a pair of socks." He replied sardonically.

"Yes, but I hate sleeping in socks, I hate sleeping in anything." Before he realized what she was doing her night dress was gone.

"Tabitha." His voice was stern but she cut him off with a kiss, her body leaning into his. He didn't push her away immediately but pulled away when he felt her getting even closer. "You may sleep here but I will not touch you."

"Then I'll just touch you." She sounded determined.

"I think not." He stilled her advances by grasping her hands.

"Please Severus, I want you. It hurts how much I want you." Her eyes were pleading with him, the Lestrange blue weakening his resolve.

"I will _not_ defile you. You are too young.

"Am I to young to be defiled or just too young for you?" It was a retort of sorts.

"Both."

"Do you not want me at all?" She asked, her face set and braced for his refusal.

"That hardly matters. You are just too young to know what you want. At sixteen I thought I was sure of things, just like you but now I wish I could go back and change the decisions I made then."

"Just because you made poor choices in your youth doesn't mean I am."

"There is no way to be certain, Sweetling." He traced a finger down her cheek and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"It doesn't really matter though, Severus. I was born to be your wife. This is how it's supposed to be. I have accepted that." The conviction in her voice was startling, it surprised him.

"Born to be my wife?"

"Yes, to complete the circle, for all the Great Houses to be joined. I take Emma Rosier's place."

"Emma Rosier's place?"

"As your bride, she was supposed to be your bride, she told me so. Well she hinted at it once."

"So you have met Emma?"

"Yes, she kept me company in my Father's tomb, the time Uncle Ethan locked me up. Why, did you know her?"

"I saw her a few times while at Ephraim Manner, back while your parents were still alive. I never knew her in life though."

"I didn't know that."

"Yes, well hers is a gruesome story, not one often repeated. Her death was a dark mark over the ways of the Great Houses." Suddenly Tabitha stiffened. "Are you alright?" He pulled her fully to him, she was trembling.

"I've seen her death. I have watched her fall from the sky into the lake, watched the water swallow her whole." It suddenly made sense why she spent hours down at the lake.

"Close your mind to it. Don't dwell on these thoughts." She closed her eyes and concentrated. After a minute she looked back up to him.

"Uncle Ethan took away one bride then gave you another."

"That is one way of looking at it I suppose."

"My mother also wanted a wife for you. One to love, one that would return your love, unlike she was able to. I was born to be your wife, that is what she wanted, isn't it?" She asked the question like she knew he was already aware of the answer. Indeed Raphaela had alluded to it right before her death. Tabitha, however wasn't interested in an answer, she was too busy working her hands across his chest.

"I still doubt your mother would want or approve of you having sex at sixteen."

"Well she was."

"And how do you know that?" She thought for a moment.

"I really don't know, Aunt Bellatrix mentioned something about it once, but I know she was." She resumed her exploring of his upper body. It was starting to take more effort to concentrate and come up with reasons to deny her.

"Regardless, I will not take your innocence." She paused, taking a long breath.

"Is that what is stopping you?"

"Perhaps." She bit her lip, visibly weighing things in her head.

"Then you should know you won't be. It was already taken." She looked away ashamed. He grabbed her arm and made her look into his eyes, she wasn't lying.

"Who was it?" It wasn't exactly a demand but there was force behind the words.

"Does it matter?" She seemed uncomfortable but not nearly as much as him.

"Was it by force?" He was angry, the thought that someone may have truly violated her made him seethe. She shook her head. "When did it happen?" He was starting to wonder if he ought to go back to London and kill that little muggleborn boy.

"A while ago." She clearly didn't want to share.

"A while being?"

"My fourth year." Her eyes were downcast.

"You were fourteen!" He sounded outraged. She moved to get up. "Did your uncle know?"

"No! You know I would be dead if he had found out." Realization donned on him that it most likely had been another student, one of his students.

"Tabitha, I must know who it was, a student here?" She paused knowing what he was thinking. If it had been a current student here they might talk and cause trouble.

"It was a Durmstrang boy, his name was Vassily. We went to the Yule Ball together." He signed a small sigh of relief, at least no one else knew, right.

"Does anyone know?"

"Not certainly, but Pansy and Millicent were suspicious but could only pass it off as nothing more than a rumor." She was sitting on the edge of the bed now. "I'm sorry Severus, it was only the once, not that it matters." She sounded distant. "At the time I thought I was fighting back against them, thought I was separating myself from the family. It was something I could use against Uncle Ethan."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't feel like resigning myself to the crypts just yet." She shuddered. "Does it really make a difference?"

"I don't know." He really wasn't certain. If they did separate after the war it would be better for the world to think that she had been deflowered by her legal husband at the time. Taking her might protect her against the rigid Wizarding society.

"Do you hate me now?" Pulling her down they laid together.

"No." She relaxed in his arms.

"Are you disgusted with?" She was clearly worried that he would shun her.

"You acted like a normal teenager, a first for you I think." She managed a smile.

"Is it possible the apocalypse is near then?"

"Very possible." His mind suddenly wandered to the eerie possibility that they could very well be near the end; the world was indeed all circling the drain.

"Can we make the most of things then?" She rubbed her body against his

"Not tonight."

"Please." Her breath was hot in his ear.

"No, but if your hormones are so rampant perhaps I can find other ways to calm them." Her eyes lit up in the dark room. The reassurance of his kisses and body over hers closed her mind to everything but him. She slept peacefully that night, sated and relaxed and curled up next to her husband.

- - -

The last few weeks of term sped by, until Severus found himself stuck in his office grading exams. The task was made even harder because his thoughts kept drifting to his wife. She had since fully moved into his bedroom and had been doing her best to get through his resolve to not defile her fully. Her antics were affecting him more than he ever wanted to admit. The other night she had put on the negligee the Malfoys had given her as a wedding gift. He wasn't sure if he should thank Lucius or kill him for making his life even harder than it needed to be. With all the effort she seemed to be putting into tempting him he wondered how she was doing on her exams. She told him they were easy but a slip in her grades might reflect poorly on their relationship to the other professors who used to think of her as a star pupil. Dumbledore himself was grading her Potions final to escape the possibility of bias by him. In truth he thought the old man was more biased than him, he adored Tabitha almost as much as he adored Potter. The man had a love of orphans, especially ones the Dark Lord had created. Not to mention their shared interest in lemony pies.

The thought of food made his stomach twinge with late night hunger. Supper had been hours ago and breakfast wasn't near enough. Almost like she had been reading his thoughts his wife appeared in the doorway with a tray.

"Tedious work always makes me hungry so I thought you could go for some left over pudding." She was smiling as she entered his office and placed the delicious looking treat on the corner of his desk.

"Being friends with the House Elves clearly has its advantages. I thank you, I was just thinking about how hungry I was."

"It's nothing. I thought getting something for you to eat would negate any punishment from you if Filch caught me out past curfew."

"Abusing your position as Mrs. Snape I see."

"Naturally, isn't that what Slytherins do? Use the power given to them to their benefit."

"Indeed, perhaps you belong in Slytherin after all." He cocked an eyebrow at her then moved his papers aside to make way for the pudding.

"Scary thought eh, thinking that I actually belong somewhere."

"I can think of a great many places you belong."

"Really?" Her tone had turned seductive. She moved between him and his desk, the pudding still in his hand. "Is this one of them?" She asked as she sat down on his desk her legs on either side of his knees.

"Perhaps." He set the pudding back down on the tray and picked up his wand, closing the door with one quick swish. She stared down at him from her elevated position, a familiar mischievous smile on her lips. Lifting up her legs she placed her feet on the arms of his chair, her uniform skirt hanging open to him. She had been smiling for good reason. "And how long have you been walking around like that?" Clearly her antics had taken another turn.

"All day." He wasn't nearly as amused as she was.

"As a Professor and Head of Slytherin House I must say it is completely inappropriate and unacceptable to be walking around like that. Now go put something on under your skirt."

"But you aren't just my Professor, how does the husband feel?"

"While in my office and while the uniform is on I am your Professor and Head of House _before_ I am your husband." He said sternly, angry that she was being so careless.

"So what if I take the uniform off?" She made to start unbuttoning her blouse.

"Tabitha." He warned, his professor voice taking over. She put down her feet and crossed her arms in defeat. Rejection was starting to wear on her. It was possible she might slip away from him again if he wasn't careful.

Pulling her down on to his lap he wrapped his hands in the long soft hair at the back of her neck and looked at her deeply. "I do want you, Merlin knows how much but I can't. You have to accept that for now. It is what separates me from the rest of them, a quality you used to admire."

"I never thought your morals would become so cumbersome." She said with a dramatized huff.

"You need to learn to control yourself like a civilized adult."

"I know." She signed, the sound of it carrying a hint of acknowledgment.

"Good, now I think it is time for you to go to bed, it is late."

"How much more work do you have to do?"

"Too much."

"Would you like me to wait up for you?"

"No, go to sleep. At least one of us should get some sleep tonight." With a sigh and quick kiss she was gone. It took all his effort to pick back up the essay and begin correcting it again. The pudding lay forgotten, knowing it was not what he was hungry for. Knowing it wouldn't be able to quench his current kind of hunger. Resigned he picked up his quill and brutally attacked the essay, slashing its mistakes until it was a bleeding mess of red ink. With one pile left to go and only one bottle of ink, he knew it wouldn't be enough, not tonight. It was never enough, now that was the story of his life. Nothing he did was ever enough. He wondered if it would ever be.

- - -

She was packing, it should have been done hours ago but the prospect of an empty school to run through had just been too tempting. They were leaving for Snape Castle for the summer; Severus had told her so at their own end of year feast. It was nothing to the real feast but a few small dishes served on the coffee table while they sat on the floor made it her best end of year feast ever. She had been looking forward to an empty Hogwarts all to herself for the summer but Snape Castle wouldn't really be so different, she hoped. It was time she could spend with Severus away from the public eye of the student body. Besides, after school it would become her permanent home, so why not get used to it now. The thought of a real home made her pause. She had never had a place she could call home. Never known a place where she could live like a normal person. The thought of a home made her instinctively wrap her figures around the pentacle necklace Severus had given her. It reassured her, in some ways.

Since London it had been a habit to hold the charm, something to keep her from falling into the new abyss that had opened up in her head. She had seen things before, had felt things before but never like this. What used to be a small creek was now a raging river. Suddenly she knew things but in her mind she knew that she had known them all along, had just never accepted them. The dreams had started first, dreams so real they were like living memories. Only they were not _her_ memories. Terrified at what was happening she had pushed Severus away, not wanting him to think her insane. He seemed unfazed by what was happening and simply told her to shut her mind. It had helped; years of oppression made easy work of closing off the gaping hole in her mental cavern. Maybe it was stress or maybe she really was mad. Regardless she had pushed it out of mind, for the time being. It wouldn't be enough, not forever but for now. Nothing ever seemed to be enough these days.

Packing up her belongings she came across a started letter to Egan and a finished one for Hayden. She wished she had more time to write to Egan and the thought of not seeing him this summer was a palpable pain in her chest. He and Emma seemed to be doing fine but she knew him well enough to know he was lonely. His first year at Hogwarts couldn't come soon enough in her opinion. Hayden's letter caused her a bit of pain as well, knowing even if she sent it he wouldn't respond. She didn't blame him, considering what had happened. She probably scared him away; she was good at that, her one true talent. Life with her was not for the faint of heart. Even Severus had his moments where she was just too much. Admittedly, she was trying to make things hard for him, especially when it came to their sex life. Part of it was the challenge, the want to see him give in, to let go of his finely crafted control. It was also more primal than that, the sheer want she had for him was unimaginable. She felt almost incomplete without him. It was need, like completing an ancient mating ritual. Whatever it was it was bigger than her. She knew what she wanted though. That in itself was such a rare occurrence that the need to pursue it was overwhelming. He however was not amused. Backing off before he became too annoyed had been her only option. With a sigh she shoved the letters into her truck. Some things just weren't meant to be she supposed.

- - -

"Good morning Severus." The Headmaster said when he entered. It was like he knew he would be coming.

"Indeed."

"I would have thought you would be on your way to Snape Castle by now." The old man was standing, looking out a window.

"We will be leaving soon." He said with a hint of exasperation. Severus wasn't looking forward to returning to his family's ancestral home. The trials that faced him there were ones he would gladly forego.

"Seeing how I know you are not one for sentimental goodbyes I take it you have another reason for coming to see me." The Headmasters robes swooshed as he took his seat behind his desk.

"I have brought something for you to look at." Taking a seat opposite the Headmaster Severus handed him Tabitha's sketchbook. "I believe it draws a fairly accurate account of just what my wife is experiencing with her new found powers." Dumbledore slowly flipped through the pages, a small smile beneath his beard.

"She is wonderfully talented, these are quite amazing."

"I didn't bring it to you to critique, I am well aware of her artistic abilities. I want your advice. Is there any way to stop her from seeing the past, from hearing the murmurs of the dead?"

"I've never understood why the Wizarding community has never embraced the arts the way Muggles do. It is a great pity. Perhaps she could do something to change that." He was really just talking to himself as Severus was getting too frustrated with the old man to listen.

"Headmaster, what is to be done?" Dumbledore shut the sketchbook and looked at Severus, he looked tired.

"There are few options, Occlumency being the best. As I've said before. I assume you are prepared to teach her?"

"Yes, I have already informed her to close her mind."

"A start, it will take months for her to shut out the voices completely. Even then it might not be complete." Another battle to fight with no guarantee of victory.

"What do you make of her drawings, do they mean anything?"

"Oh I believe they mean a great many things. Do they not mean anything to you?" An old white eyebrow was raised at him.

"It means even more trouble, for me."

"Look at them again Severus, do you not see a connection?" He took the book back from the old man and flipped though it again. They were drawings of places around Hogwarts with little added things that made eerie connections to his life.

"I am the connection."

"Yes, it would seem so. Some things are meant to be Severus, others are not. She was clearly meant to be a part of your life. Perhaps there is a reason."

"Perhaps." He sounded skeptical.

"Indeed." Dumbledore rose and walked back to the window. "Try and enjoy your summer Severus, find a way to share a few peaceful moments."

"Peace is hard to come by these days."

"So true, but the eye of the storm is a break none the less." He paused and looked at Severus with his clear blue gaze, so like his wife's. "The real tempest is still ahead of us." The Headmasters words were haunting; they followed Severus down the spiraling staircase of the Dumbledore's office. Everything it seemed was indeed circling the drain and he damned the man who had pulled the plug. Peace was a pipe dream. It didn't exist, not in his life. Or so he thought. Rounding the corner into the main entryway he found her sitting on her trunk clutching a pot with the Rosier rose branch sticking out. Just the sight of her calmed his raging thoughts and he was thankful that she was part of his life. She was worth the trouble.

"Are you almost ready to go?" She asked, standing up to meet him.

"Almost." He replied. "Here is your sketchbook, thank you for letting me look at it." She took it from his outstretched hand.

"Of course." She moved to put it in her trunk.

"You are taking the rose with you?"

"Yes, well it won't grow in the dungeons, not enough sunlight but I thought maybe at the Castle. Is that alright?"

"You are the Mistress now. There is no need to ask my permission." That made her smile.

"I can't believe it, a real home at last."

"For you perhaps." She knew he didn't like his family's estate.

"No, for us, it will be _our_ home." She insisted. It was a truly peaceful thought. Calling his trunk to him he levitated them both down to the thestral led carriage that would be flying them home. They were leaving Hogwarts behind but not their troubles. Dumbledore had been right, the worst of the storm was ahead but for the moment they were flying right into the eye of it.

A/N: About time I finished what I started, don't you agree? -Kleo


	15. Chapter XV

"Are we getting close?" She asked with her face pressed against the carriage window. Leaning over he too looked out, the sea was just visible on the horizon.

"Yes, almost there." He reassured. It had been a long flight and he could tell she was getting antsy. Her legs gently bounced and her fingers were lightly tapping on the flower pot she held on her lap. She disliked being cooped up. "Have you decided what to do with your rose yet?" He tried to take her mind off the enclosing space of the flying carriage.

"No, well I mean I'm hoping to find a place for it at the castle so it can grow and put down real roots. Will there be any good places to plant it once it's grown a little?"

"I'm sure you will find somewhere." The grounds were extensive, it wouldn't be a problem. "Have you thought about what color it might take?" In truth, he was curious to know what color the rose would bloom.

"There is no way of knowing but I did find a book in the library before we left that listed all the colors Rosier roses have taken. Reds, greens, grays, purples, maroons and yellows all the way back to the first bushes, the black roses."

"You are familiar with the founding legend of your house, are you not?"

"What, the story of how the Rosier's got their name?" He nodded. "Yes, as children it was told to us, Egan, Lucretia and me as a bedtime story by our house elves. How during the Black Death here in England our ancestors spread the plague, the black rosier disease marks to Muggles by use of black roses. They took their name from the mark they gave, their power over mere Muggles." She paused clearly not comfortable with the history. "Do you think it's true, the story I mean?" He could tell she wanted him to disprove the things pounded into her head since birth.

"Most tales are spun from truths. The Black family has a similar story as to how they procured their name."

"And the Snape family history?" She asked with raises eyebrows.

"Is long and boring just like Professor Binns's class."

"I doubt that." She stated firmly and went back to looking out the window.

"In a minute or two the castle will be in sight, we will fly right over top of it." Her face molded even more with the window at his words. Sure enough the stark landscape of rolling hills and forests broke into a full view of the coast, the estate stood out from above, its shape was surprising. Five wings connected around a huge circle courtyard to form a structure, pentacle in design. She thought of the necklace settled under her cloak. Jutting out in front was the real castle, the ancient seat of House Snape; the four other wings looked newer, not made solely of stone. They circled over in order to land. She could see a small beach at the bottom of the rocky cliff, stairs cut into the stone leading a path down. Trees and gardens surrounded the estate that nestled into the hills on what looked like the edge of the world. Coming to a halt on the drive in front of the old castle she could smell the sea when Severus opened the carriage door. Helping her out she took it in, completely awed. The lawns looked untended but were impressive in scope, the castle loomed ahead, an immense grey building with tall heavy wooden doors.

"The entry is all that remains of the original castle, the rest is moderately newer."

"It is amazing." Her pleasure made him smile. "How could you not like it?"

"This place has been more a prison than the dungeons at Hogwarts, it is oppressive in nature." She disagreed. Just then the heavy front door creaked open and an old house elf hobbled out.

"Master has returned. Holbein welcomes Master and his new Lady home." He was a kind looking elf if not a little worn from wear.

"Thank you Holbein. I take it you received my letter informing you I will be staying the summer."

"Yes, Holbein prepared Master bedroom for Master and Mistress."

"Good, thank you, would you take our luggage there directly."

"Yes of course Master." The elf walked down the stone steps to the carriage, bowing and smiling to Tabitha as he passed.

"Oh, and Holbein another elf named Ditty will be arriving soon, she is to be my wife's personal servant but will need your help learning our ways."

"Yes, Master." The elf paused looking meek. "Holbein will prepare dinner too, where would Master like to dine?" The creature seemed protective and caring.

"It is a nice day, down on the beach I think." With that Severus took her hand and led her up into the consuming castle. It was dark but a flick of his wand sent flames shooting up from torches on the wall. It vaguely reminded her of the Great Hall at Hogwarts only the ceiling had no enchantments and a large tapestry hung on the far wall up a small flight of steps and over another door. It was the Snape family crest. A crow with out stretched wings was set against a white crescent moon on a silver background. An oak twig with acorns was in its beak. It felt familiar to her even if she didn't know why. With his wand he opened the doors under the tapestry, magic moved them easily but Tabitha doubted she could have made them budge through physical force alone.

Colored light sparkled across her eyes through the opening doors. Stained glass windows lined the walls and sent light bouncing off the dark ornate wood tiled floor and grey marble pillars. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen.

"My ancestors had a taste for outrageousness." Severus complained.

"I love it. It's the most beautiful ballroom ever."

"Beautiful but almost useless nowadays, shall we move on before we go blind?" They walked across the room and up another small flight of stairs and into the newer part of the estate. It was an open foyer with staircases leading to the different wings; across it she could see the courtyard through large glass doors. It too was awash with color from what looked like an abundance of overgrown summer flowers. Snape Castle was a colorful contrast to Ephraim Manner, she thought. Maybe this really could be home.

Severus spent little time showing her around, only highlighting the places she would need to know and then telling her she was free to explore whenever she liked, a real Mistress of the manner at last.

"It is a bit rundown." He admitted. "But it has not been lived in for years and Holbein is the last left to care for it." Severus explained on their way to their last destination, the Master bedroom.

"I like it just the way it is even if it will take me years to figure out where everything is."

"A summer will be more than enough, come August you will be dying to get out."

"So is the way of my life, one prison to another." He chuckled as they neared the end of the long hall that was lined with portraits of former Masters. The hall ended with a set of double doors, dark wood with scrolling silver inlay.

"You may have your own room if you like." He said before opening the doors, knowing she would refuse her own chambers.

"No, I want to be with you." It was a decision she would not regret, especially considering the beauty of the room they would share. The ceiling was vaulted with a whole wall of windows that led out onto a stone balcony. A grey marble fireplace was across from the bed, a huge wooden thing with thickly carved spires and a plush grey cover. Chairs and a table of the same heavy carved wood were situated around the hearth. A fresh bouquet of white lilies on the table added a scent of sweetness. The floor was covered in antique woven rugs that felt soft even under her shoes. "I am not worthy." She sighed. "This is a room for a queen."

"You are very worthy, especially considering you never asked for this."

"I couldn't even have dreamed this, it is too wonderful." She walked over to the bed and tested it's softness with her hands, then with a quick smile at him flopped down onto the billowy covers. He walked over to join her.

"I am glad that you are happy."

"I am so happy, thank you Severus." Leaning in she kissed him. "It's finally just us as husband and wife. No more professor or head of house or student. No more annoying titles."

"For the time being." He admitted. A catlike smile crossed her face and she pulled him closer to her.

"We never really got a real honeymoon." Her body was lightly rubbing against his.

"We don't really have a real marriage. It is temporary." Shoving him away she pulled her legs up and hugged them to her chest.

"It could be real if you just let it." He knew they hadn't left their problems behind at Hogwarts and he still wasn't completely ready to narrow her possible options of a future. "Would you really send me away after the war? Do you want rid of me that badly? I thought we were past this." They were but there were other reasons.

"It is possible that I might not even survive this war." She looked at him with her blue eyes wide.

"Don't say that."

"I want you to be prepared. It would be easier for you if we were never connected that intimately."

"Too late for that and you know it. Besides if you die what happens to all this?" Her hand gestured to the whole room and castle.

"It will be yours."

"Unless someone wants me to prove that our marriage was official and consummated. This place is too beautiful to fall into the hands of the Ministry. My uncles taught me that. High Pillar Place is almost completely run down." It was hard to argue with her.

"I will make sure it goes to you, I swear."

"There is only one way to be certain of it though."

"You make it sound like you are scheming to take over my property." He joked but she only looked at him seriously.

"I would rather have you alive than all the riches in England." It was that sentiment that set her apart from her mother. Raphaela had loved Evan but part of Evan was his fortune, would she still have loved him even if he had been without inheritance. Was it not her fall from good society that had only helped spur on her death? To Tabitha love meant more than money. He was the Beast, rich and tortured and she was the beauty. Undeniably lovely, not just for her looks but for her ability to see the good hidden beneath his scared exterior. Did that make it real, did that make it love? He wondered if he would ever know, how could he, he had never known love before.

- - -

It was getting towards dusk when he carefully led her down the stone cliff steps to the beach to eat dinner. The beach was holed in a bay that protected it from strong winds and crashing waves. Sand mingled with large rocks that had broken on the shore. It had been his favorite place as a child, away from the castle and his parents. Holbein had set up a table under a canopy on the sand near the cliff base. Lanterns were free floating around the scene casting warm reflections on the calm lapping water. Tabitha was again entranced.

"Very romantic." She almost gushed.

"I thought it proper that your first night here should be memorable." He held a chair out for her to sit. Holbein had made freshly caught fish for them.

"It is. Do you realize it is the Solstice tomorrow?" She said with a glance at the western sky.

"I had almost forgotten." The thought sent a small twinge of fear through him.

"After tomorrow things start to darken again." She said with a sigh. The irony wasn't lost on her either, she knew about the approaching storm. The subject of his death earlier in the bedroom certainly hadn't done anything to calm her.

"Yes but the world goes on spinning and they do lighten again." He wasn't used to being optimistic. She gave him a raised eyebrow then continued eating until a thought struck her and she looked up startled.

"We'll have been married six months, tomorrow!"

"I guess you are right." He hadn't thought about it.

"Seems much longer doesn't it? So much has happened in six months. It is hard to think back to a time before we were married." She was right, much had happened but more amazingly he too found it hard to think back to a time before she was a part of his life.

"A long hard six months indeed."

"I'm sorry. I probably made them more difficult than they needed to be." Her thoughts drifted to all the different situations she had gotten herself into since last December.

"That seems to be your nature, difficult."

"I prefer to think of it as being resilient." Her smile was radiant.

"Either way it is not a virtue, Darling."

"Neither is being stubborn." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are just asking for trouble aren't you?" Her antics amused him.

"Always." He made to stand and playfully grab her across the table but she sprung to her feet and ran down the beach laughing. Pursuing, he chased her into the water before catching up. Waves gently rocked against his legs. He picked her up and into his arms spun her around. She had never heard him laugh so much; it was a sweet deep sound that rang off the cliff walls. Her dress was damp from the splashing water and when he kissed her, her lips held a faint taste of the sea. She tasted like home, even though he had never known a real home. She made everything real. He held her for long drawn out minutes, not wanting to let go.

He might have held her there for eternity if not for the sudden flash of pain through his left arm. Knocking her away she fell into the water as he clutched his arm and fell to his knees. He groaned in anguish, the sound amplified by the cavernous bay. Tabitha made to help him up but he grabbed her by the upper arm and with a wave of his wand they were back in their bedroom. Still unaccustomed to apparition the force of it sent Tabitha crashing to the floor again. He had no time to make sure she was alright as he summoned fresh clothing and his Death Eater garb.

"Why is he calling you?" Her tone was frantic but nothing compared to the worry in her eyes.

"No one can predict the Dark Lords motives, not even me." He was clearly angry. She slowly picked herself up off the floor and stood by the warm hearth that Holbein must have lit. Her clothes were wet and her hair was making a puddle on the floor. Wrapping her arms around herself she watched as he ripped off his wet clothing and put on the dark outfit he wore to revels.

"Don't go. Please, I don't want you to get hurt." She pleaded.

"Not going is an assurance of death!" His eyes flashed angrily at her.

"Please, please don't." Tears meshed with the salty wetness pooling on the floor near her feet.

"I have to!" He grabbed his metal mask and headed for the door.

"Please. I love you Severus! I love you." Her arms reached out for him. "Come back, please come back. I can't live without you. I love you." Her voice dissolved with a whisper that cut right into the goodness hidden within. He didn't know which was worse the pain in his arm or the one in his heart. With one last look into her blue eyes he pulled the mask over his face and was gone, leaving her all but alone.

A surge of furry so strong broke though her. In one powerful sweeping stroke her hand shattered the vase holding the arrangement of white lilies. Shattered glass and petals scattered across the floor mixing with water and blood that was now pouring out of her body.

For the first time in her life she started to think that maybe, just maybe love was not stronger than blood and water. Collapsing to the floor she held her bleeding hand and knew which hurt more. Her hand would heal long before her heart did. That is why he had to go; he was fighting for a world where people believed in the power of love instead of the inherited power of birth and blood. However, for her right then it would be the water of her tears that helped ease the pain of both, until he came back to her.

- - -

He had suppressed all emotion, had hid all the goodness left in him even deeper inside of himself before disappariting earlier that night. Feelings were dangerous and could have gotten him killed, even if leaving her alone had been more painful than death itself. It had taken all his strength to block out her parting words, love was a dangerous thing. But it had been her love that had sustained him, saved him. She had given him a reason to come back, to fight on. The revel had been brutal, a celebration of the Solstice where Muggles were hunted and tortured and killed. He had done what was asked of him, pretending to be one of them, pretending to enjoy the screams from the innocent victims.

It almost drove him mad but her words of love kept him going, like the mantra he had repeated in his head since his arm had first burned hours ago. "Because I have to, because she needs me to." Only now he needed her. It burned in his chest, his need for her, so powerful it threatened to break loose. He had kept things buried inside himself all his life, no more, not with her.

The second his feet touched ground just outside the main entryway of the castle he was moving, his robes a mass of swirling black behind him. He cursed the long flights of stairs and halls of the castle. All portraits eyed him as he swiftly made his way down the hall to the Master bedroom, their room. With a long breath he forced the doors open. The room was dimly lit by the golden light of the dying fire and streaks of silver moonlight. She was standing in the open doorway that led out to the balcony, waiting for him to return. A crescent moon was on the horizon and the room smelled of the sea. When she turned to meet him a breeze rippled though the folds of her night dress, ghostlike. Tears were still on her cheeks.

His mask dropped to the floor with a heavy metallic clang that cracked the silence. Rushing to her, she met him half way. In an instant his hands were gripping her, pulling her nearer, but it wouldn't be enough. He would need more this time. His mouth found hers and her fever matched his own. With small clumsy steps he steered them towards the bed.

"I need you, I want you Tabitha. Gods above do I love you." His words came out between kisses that were now moving down her neckline. "I want you." It wasn't a plea but an admission, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Please Severus. Please." Her words came out in a moan so sweet that there could be no denying how much she wanted him. Pushing her night gown down her shoulders he relished in the creamy texture of her skin. Struggling with the buttons of his shirt each one undone was a small feat rewarded with a kiss of the newly exposed flesh. He couldn't wait, he had waited long enough. Ripping her nightgown so that it freely fell to the floor he grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed. Sinking into the feather mattress he stood above her admiring the striking beauty of her naked body, something he had never allowed himself to do before. Sitting up she began to work on the buttons of his trousers as he finished the ones on his shirt. When finished she shifted herself back farther on the bed to admire him the way he had her.

When their flesh met for the first time she arched herself against him, eyes glossy, her senses completely stimulated. The way she responded to him only spurred him on more. Her breathing was ragged and he could feel her heart pounding, she was wholly aroused to him.

"Please, please, let me feel you. Take me, please Severus." Her voice was not that of a girl but that of a woman. With one smooth thrust she became his wife, now and forever. Today was the longest day of the year but to Severus Snape today would not last long enough.

- - -

It was the even sound of the waves on the shore that woke her. Soothing but strange it pulled her out of her dreams. Many things about this castle haunted her mind, many things she kept pushing out of thought. Such a task was easier this morning; there were other things to think about. The first being the man who was lovingly holding her close and warm against the morning chill blowing in from the open door by the balcony. Knowing he was there was the most reassuring thing she had ever known. Knowing he loved her was the most wonderful. Love was what brought a smile to her face, that and the thought of what they had done last night. She could still feel the traces of it, a pleasant reminder, unlike the last time she had felt a man's seed on her. This time she didn't feel dirty.

Rolling over she looked at her husband, he was still soundly sleeping, a crease between his brows. It was a mark to just how tortured he dreams could be something she understood well. In a loving gesture she brushed his hair away from his cheek. Her hand still hurt from the broken vase. It was a reminder of the price their love cost. Something she would never be able to forget made sure she would not forget. She had taken her bleeding hand and tears to the potted rose bush that had been placed by her luggage. Letting her blood drip into the soil she had taken her first step in putting down roots.

Holbein had come soon after that to clean up the mess, herself included. He had drawn a bath for her and did his best to heal her hand, she didn't want Severus to know she had hurt herself, he had enough to worry about. But she should have known that he was an observant man and would notice it, she just didn't think he would notice it while he was still half asleep. Her slight brush of his cheek had woken him and as he opened he eyes he saw the red gashes across her hand.

"What the hell happened?" His voice was hoarse from sleep as he grabbed at her hand.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry I woke you." He looked at it with bleary eyes that were slowly awakening.

"Why didn't you tell me, I could have taken care of it?"

"There wasn't much time to tell you anything last night." She smiled. He however looked guilty. Pulling her closer he buried his face in her hair.

"Forgive me. I didn't control myself like I should have last night."

"Now that would be a first for you I think, no control." She suppressed a laugh.

"Indeed." He took an audible breath. "I didn't hurt you though did I?"

"No, you took the pain _away_." She emphasized.

"It was never my plan to be forceful, I am sorry."

"No, I liked it." He pulled back and looked at her, obviously surprised. If he wasn't careful their desires could be damaging, she was still too young to be too rough with.

"I think breakfast is past due. You must be hungry." With that he pulled away and got out of bed. The sight of his nude form made her heart pound.

"Can't we, I mean, I want you again."

"There are other things to take care of first. You will go and eat then meet me in my lab in the east wing"

"The lab?"

"Your hand needs proper tending and I need to give you a potion to ensure the Snape line was not accidentally continued last night." She had wondered if he would worry about that.

"I'm sure I'm fine Severus."

"You are young and fertile; I am not going to take any chances." He sounded slightly angry, at himself more than anything.

"Alright but once more before the potion can't hurt." He strode back towards her.

"Later, Sweetling." He gave her a kiss then pulled on his robe and went into the bathroom leaving her alone in the bed. Frustrated that he was treating her like a child again instead of the wife he had officially made last night she got up and pulled on her own robe. The coldness didn't even register, anger always kept her warm. Knowing she would need to bathe before putting of clean clothes she made her way to the dinning room in her robe. She was mistress after all and that alone should entitle her to walk around her home half dressed. Not that there was anyone to notice. Yet again she was wrong.

The small dining room wasn't far from the master bedroom, one level down and in its own corridor that already smelled of fresh bread. She looked forward to the warmth from the fireplace Holbein would have lit. The door to the room swung both ways, informal unlike the most of the other dinning halls in the castle. When she entered she immediately noticed someone at the table with a Daily Prophet held up, covering their face.

"Severus, how did you get down here before me?" She asked amazed. The paper lowered and revealed an old wrinkled haggard female version of her husband.

"Good morning dear." The shock of it not being Severus startled her and sent her falling back though the door screaming with all her strength. There was an old hag in the castle. Hitting the floor she stared at the now closed door terrified. But had the hag just wished her a good morning. Before she could process anymore Severus was rushing down the hall.

"Tabitha what is it?" He bent down to help pick her up, his shirt half buttoned and belt undone.

"There's and old women in there, she looks just like you." The look on his face changed from concern into a deep scowl. With a firm hand he opened up the door.

"I had hoped your broom had crashed into the side of the Carpathian's, Carmella." The woman was now sitting up straight with her hands resting on the now folded paper.

"Wishful thinking will get you no where my boy." Her voice had a hint of an accent to it.

"So it would seem. Is there any particular reason you've decided to visit, other than to scare my wife?"

"I'm sorry I startled you my dear." The women said as Tabitha entered the room feeling completely embarrassed. Not only had she made a fool of herself but she had done it in nothing more than a robe that she was now quickly trying to straighten.

"I'm so sorry I screamed, my Lady." She hid her face behind a mess of hair as she spoke.

"No formalities here dear, it's just Carmella."

"This, Tabitha, is my grandmother." Snape said acidly.

"A pleasure to meet you Carmella." Tabitha awkwardly reached out and shook her hand over the table.

"And you Tabitha. Would you mind if I join you for breakfast."

"Not at all. I'm sorry if I had known you were coming I would have dressed more properly." She was doing her best to try and dignify herself in the situation.

"If you had known I was coming Severus would have barred the gates. I'm afraid he quite dislikes me." She said in a mock baby voice meant to annoy her grandson.

"Are you ever going to act your age?"

"If I did that I would most likely be dead."

"Exactly."

"Well Severus take comfort that I am not staying, I'll be gone once I've had a little breakfast."

"Why such the short stay, does this place give you nightmares too?" Severus asked in a tone so cold the room almost dropped in temperature.

"It's not my place to impose, I'm not an invited guest and I am no longer the Lady of this castle. Besides I wouldn't want to interrupt two newlyweds, it's about time this House had an heir."

"That is not going to happen." Severus was staring the woman down.

"Really? It looks to me like it might have already?" Tabitha got the feeling Carmella only wanted to get a rise out of her grandson but she blushed anyways and felt even more embarrassed.

"I assure you Carmella, I will be the last of the Snapes, the line ends with me."

"We shall see. Men get careless with their passion, especially when their wives are as lovely as yours." She gave Tabitha an approving look.

"Is that why you are here, to make sure I produce an heir?"

"No, I am here to give you your wedding gift you ungrateful sot." Tabitha had never seen anyone talk to her husband in such a way. She found it mildly entertaining if only because she saw how much Carmella was enjoying teasing her grandson. Severus however was having none of it.

"A wedding gift? You are a few months late on that I am afraid."

"Considering I wasn't invited to the wedding I don't think it matters."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Your inheritance." With that the old women pulled out a long chain from under her cloak, a gold key dangling from it. "You married; finally, thus the fortune is yours. Just try not to squander it regardless if you are to be the last Snape or not." He took the key from her and looked it over.

"Does this mean you won't be going back to teach at Hogwarts?" Tabitha asked.

"Unfortunately no, Dumbledore refuses to let me go. I am still needed."

"Albus always was a stubborn man." Carmella said with a laugh. "An admirable feature in some, annoying in others." She eyed Severus then turned to Tabitha. "My condolences go out to you my dear for being stuck with him till death do you part but I get the feeling you can hold your own against him."

"I do my best Ma'am."

"I don't doubt it. Albus says you are quite the powerful witch, is it true?" Severus stepped in not wanting the old bat to say anything that Albus might have told her.

"She is indeed, one of the top in her class. Tabitha is a model pureblood."

"Perfect, then she will know how to hostess the ball." The woman was going to drive him mad.

"Ball?"

"Seriously Severus did you learn nothing as a child. You just came into your fortune, got married and returned to your House seat, it would be a scandal if you didn't have a ball."

"There is more going on in the world than just who is having a party Carmella, there is a war on."

"Think about it Severus, what better way to keep up appearances. Let Voldemort think you believe in all this pureblood nonsense like most of my other ridiculous grandchildren." She might have been old but Carmella Snape clearly wasn't set in the old traditional ways.

"You surprise me Carmella; here I thought you and Bellatrix were kindred spirits."

"I taught you all to rule, not to _be ruled_. Especially by some crazed man. He has already cost the great houses much. He is not about preservation, he doesn't care about the great houses he only cares about power."

"And how would you know this?"

"I was around in the time of Grindiwald, this Lord Voldemort is no different. The house of Snape may die with you but I will not let it end in shame like the other Houses already are."

"I would not have thought you knew anything of honor Carmella."

"Hate me all you want Severus but I did what I must to protect our House."

"Your son dishonored this House and you did nothing, nothing!"

"Septimus did what was expected of him. He got married and produced an heir, something you might never have done."

"Yes, then he beat his wife and made her watch as he took mistresses and whores into his bed. She was helpless against him and you let it happen."

"Gwendolyn should have learned to control her husband, it was not my responsibility."

"Then neither is how I choose to run my life."

"Very well Severus don't take my advice, I was only trying to help."

"She is right you know." It was the first chance Tabitha had to put a word in.

"Right about what?"

"The ball, it could help further prove your loyalty. Show the Death Eaters that there is once again a Lord of Snape Castle and you are not to be trifled with. Slytherins respond well to power. They have always given you respect because of who you were but now they will have to honor it. You outrank Lucius Malfoy now in wealth and prestige."

"Listen to the girl Severus she is obviously smarter than you."

"Are you prepared to host such an event?" He asked.

"I suppose I could, mind I have never before."

"Holbein will help you and I am on my way to London, I shall order the invitations." Carmella said.

"London? Tired of the exotic east already?" Severus said curtly.

"I've heard of a wonderful flower shop there, thought I would stop by and give my regards."

"She won't want to see you." He replied

"Andromeda is not as bitter as you and she is a better grandchild too."

"A grandchild who isn't even on the family tree."

"Blood is thicker than the embroidered words on a tapestry. They erased her name, not her heritage."

"Very well, give Andy my regards, if you can." Severus said with a proffered hand.

"Mine as well. Mrs. Tonks was very gracious to me." Tabitha added.

"I shall." With that the old women rose and picked up her broom leaning against the wall. "Congratulations Severus, my condolences Tabitha." She said before walking out the door. A few moments later they say her fly away through the frosty glass of the window.

"I like her." Severus gave his wife a deadly stare.

"She is not welcome here." He informed her.

"I like her all the same, she has spirit."

"Spirit indeed." They ate their breakfast in silence then he led her down to his lab where with a few daps of a foul smelling potion mended her hand.

"Are you going to tell me how this happened?" He asked still holding her hand.

"Well let's just say that I hope the vase in the bedroom wasn't an antique." He understood her meaning.

"I'll be sure to keep you a good distance from all family treasures from now on."

"Too late." She pulled the necklace out from under her robe. "And I have the tiara to match."

"A necessary risk, they solidify your status as lady of this castle." He let go of her hand and started to look through vials on a shelf, she took a seat on the work table.

"So I will be wearing these to the ball?"

"They would show a strong display of power." He turned around holding a vial of red liquid.

"What else will I be wearing?" She slowly undid her robe.

"A slight more than that." He replied and handed her the vial not wanting to fall for her seduction antics. "Drink that."

"What does it taste like?" She asked while pulling him in closer.

"I would not know it is for women only." With a slight grimace she swallowed it. "We will be more careful in the future to prevent you from having to take it again."

"So last night wasn't a one time affair?" He moved in closer to her.

"No." His voice was a soft whispering caress in her ear as he slowly pushed the robe down her arms. Her eyes were wide and her breathing steadily increasing. He wanted her but now was not the time. "Tabitha, you are mine, no other man has a right to you and I will make certain you never want for another man. However work unfortunately comes before play and I have things to do."

"Things that aren't me?" She said with a pout.

"Not right now. Later."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"That is up to you. I thought you would be anxious to explore. Try and find Morgana's tomb."

"I've had enough of tombs in my life but I would like to explore, well more likely get lost."

"If you find that happening just call for Holbein, right now though I think you should have Ditty draw you a bath."

"Ditty is here?"

"Arrived early this morning."

"Wonderful."

"Now please go bathe." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's your fault I'm so messy."

"Indeed." He smiled, gave her a kiss then helped her down from the table. She rearranged her robe and with a slight smack on her bum he sent her on her way.

She was happy to see Ditty again and the two of them talked while Tabitha bathed. Afterwards Tabitha asked if the house elf would like to go exploring with her so they could both learn the castle. Honored, the elf agreed and the two of them spent hours wandering. Tabitha wished she could use her wand; it would have made lighting certain rooms easier. As it were she was stuck with a candle. They discovered other bedrooms, drawing rooms, a library, dining halls, studies and various other odd rooms that seemed to no longer serve a purpose.

On the third floor of the south wing they found storage rooms filled with old furniture, paintings and clothing. The room at the end of the hall was the one that caught Tabitha's attention. It was a beautiful lofty room filled with nothing but wardrobes and mirrors. Fascinated she had Ditty open one to make sure they weren't filled with Doxies. Inside they found perfectly preserved robes. There were hundreds of the most expensive dress robes Tabitha had ever seen. The wardrobes in the back of the room held robes that looked hundreds of years old. All the dresses that Snape women had worn to parties and balls were in these wardrobes. It was a wonderful treasure, she would never have to shop for dress robes again, this was her own personal store.

Ditty opened the curtains in the room to let in more light that the candle just couldn't provide. They spent the next few hours looking through each wardrobe and she even ventured to try on a few dresses. Tabitha had never considered herself to be girlie but was surprised by how excited she got over the clothes they were uncovering. Ditty told her it would be easy to fit them all to her and the two of them talked about altering a few of the most promising robes.

She was wearing a beautiful taffeta gown that matched her eyes when she heard Severus calling for her. Calling back she hoped he wouldn't mind that she had riffled through his ancestors clothing. When she saw him enter she knew he hadn't minded. His eyes were locked on her and the rather revealing gown.

"You look beautiful." He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She heard the sound of Ditty appirating away. Obviously the elf was aware of what her master was thinking. Closing the distance between them he looked her over again. "You belong in beautiful clothes, they suit you so well."

"Hardly practical though."

"Indeed, if you went around like that I wouldn't be able to control me need for you."

"So good clothes are the secret to manipulating your desires?" She joked.

"No, just you." He captured her chin and brought her even closer then kissed her with even less control than he had the night before. She was soon backed up against the wall with her arms around his neck. That was how he took her. Her back lightly thumped against the sturdy wall and the taffeta dress rustled between them. They were both breathless by the end, ragged sighs reverberated in each others ears. Of all the lovely things in the room what they shared was by far the most beautiful.

- - -

The warm summer days past almost in a haze like the fog that would roll in off the sea in the early hours of each day. Life was peaceful in those few weeks of summer. Tabitha spent her time drawing, walking the grounds and preparing for the upcoming ball. She and Severus spent long intimate hours in the library, her completing school work and he preparing for it. It was the happiest time in her life thus far. During hot afternoons they lay down at the beach and dinned out in the courtyard amongst the fragrant flowers. The trepidation started setting in a week before the ball, near the end of august. Almost every Death Eater in England would be in attendance and most frightening of all the Dark Lord himself.

Severus had tried to keep the Dark Lords attendance a quiet secret from his wife but when she made the comment "Seriously Severus, it's not such a big deal, it's not like the Dark Lord is coming to the ball." He was forced to admit that he would indeed be there. She took the news rather well and only paled a little.

Knowing the importance of the event she did her best to make it impressive, working with Ditty and Holbein to get every detail right. It was no wonder she was so good with potions, her attention to detail matched only his own. Severus found there were a great many things he learned that summer about his wife that made his heart swell even more. She brought out the long hidden best in him. Something he once thought lost forever. Perhaps she had saved him from total damnation after all.

The night of the ball brought warm clear weather and a bright full moon. The doors and windows near the courtyard were cast open to let in the breeze, scent of fresh flowers and evening dew. The ballroom was lit with candles hanging from ancient chandeliers that helped illuminate the stained glass windows. A long table was set with white china plates bearing the Snape family crest and crystal chalices. In the corner a large gramophone was set up to entertain. The wizarding world had not seen a party like this in almost 20 years. The sunken grandeur of the past was rising again that night and with any luck Severus hoped would sink again into the murky waters of history.

As the sun set and the long shadows on the grounds blended in with the approaching night the guests began to arrive. He and Tabitha stood below the family tapestry to welcome their company. They, like most of their guests were dressed in black. Severus looked much like his usual self only his robes were made from the finest wool and his buttons were dark jewels set in platinum. His family's crest was embroidered onto the breast of his jacket and his neck tie was silk. Tabitha had never seen him dressed so fine. Her husband was thinking the same of her. She had found a dress in one of the wardrobes that was hundreds of years old and fashioned in a Romanesque style. It had been made to match the tiara and necklace she wore as the pins that held the material just off her shoulders was of the same old gold and fashioned with little pentacles. It had a plunging neckline and long train. Her hair was done up and pulled back to show the beautiful contours of her face, her eyes were heavily rimmed with black coal. Everything about her that night looked like the pureblood she was born to be.

They welcomed people Tabitha had never met before and those she wish she had never met, like her Uncle Ethan. He eyed her with a sort of hunger that reminded her of Borgan. Her Aunt Bellatrix looked almost lovely but the wild look in her eyes only reminded Tabitha of the evil hidden no deeper than her paled skin. Her Uncles Rodolphus and Rabastan wore uniform style robes that harkened back to their ancestors. They each greeted her warmly. Lucius Malfoy and his wife glittered in diamonds and silver, Draco was not with them. Lucifer Malfoy kissed her hand, touching it with an intimacy he had no right to. She moved closer to Severus who took her hand in a gesture of possession. With any luck only half the men there wanted his wife; it was going to be a long night.

When all had arrived they took their seats at the table, wine was poured but none drank. A few moments later the Dark Lord materialized in the entrance, his snake wrapped around his neck. All rose and held up their cups to him as he made his way to the head of the table. When he was seated a chorus of "To the Dark Lord" rang out and all drank to his long reign and power.

"Be seated my faithful followers." He voice was soft but commanding. His presence made Tabitha uneasy. "Severus I commend you for reviving the old ways and inviting us to celebrate, for there is indeed much to celebrate."

"Yes, my Lord. A taste of the glory you shall instill upon us again." Severus responded.

"I reward those most faithful to me and punish those who are not." His red eyes scanned down the table to the hundred faces seated along it. All understood what it meant to be punished by the Dark Lord. There was a pause, then a terrible sort of smile crossed his lips. "Let us eat and rejoice for the time is upon us when only the pure and truly worthy shall rule this world." The food that Ditty and Holbein had spent days preparing suddenly appeared on the table, much as it did at Hogwarts. Before anyone took a bite Severus with an approving nod from the Dark Lord rose his chalice up in tribute.

"To the faithful dead to those who died for our noble cause." A resounding murmur of voices echoed the toast but none so loud as Tabitha. The Dark Lord looked at her with approving eyes.

"Your wife is the daughter of Evan Rosier is she not Severus?"

"I am, my Lord." Tabitha answered before Severus could swallow his wine. It pleased the Dark Lord that she did not shrink away at his glance.

"He was one of my most loyal. Indeed you are the product of many of my most loyal servants, isn't that right Bellatrix?" Aunt Bella looked beyond pleased to have been addressed.

"Yes my lord. We are her family as well." She motioned to the two Lestranges sitting on either side of her.

"A treasure in both blood and loyalty Severus, she suites you well."

"A gift beyond measure to be sure my Lord." Severus said with a slight nod of his head.

"Will she serve?" Voldemorts eyes met hers.

"She is yet too young to be marked my Lord, she is not old enough to carry a wand." Severus answered. It was true Tabitha's wand was in a trunk upstairs waiting for her to turn seventeen.

"A pity but we shall see." The conversation ended there and soft murmurs were all that was heard though the rest of supper. When the plates were cleared the table broke into smaller pieces and walked itself to the corners of the room. When each person stood the chairs followed. Brandy and cigars were passed out and men sat about still talking while the women gathered to gossip. When the music started the floor was suddenly filled with dancing couples. Tabitha stood next to her husband who seemed uninspired to dance. Her Uncle Rabastan asked for her hand in a dance and Severus agreed as he went to stand next to the Dark Lord still seated as if on a throne.

"You look beautiful as always Tabitha. Makes me wish that Raphaela could see you now, she would be so proud." Rabastan said as they spun around the tiled floor.

"This is what she wanted for me." Tabitha said with half a smile.

"Is it what you wanted?" His head cocked to the side in question.

"Not always but in the end I guess my mother knew best." She laughed.

"Good because I couldn't live with myself if I watched what happened to Raphaela happen to you."

"I am her daughter but I will not share her fate."

"All the same, you are my only niece and thus my favorite." He smiled his biggest smile.

"Well I have many uncles but you are by far my favorite."

"Naturally, I'm the only one who is any fun." She couldn't help but laugh as he pulled her into a deep dip and wondered how different life could have been if her uncles hadn't spent her childhood in Azkaban. As the night wore on she was forced to dance with Lucifer Malfoy who kept trying to press himself against her and Augustus Rookwood who was shaky and jittery. Past midnight she went to go find Ditty and Holbein to see how they were fairing but as she rounded a corner near the courtyard a hand reached out, grabbed her and slammed her against a wall. The air went out of her and left her gasping.

"Perhaps I was wrong to give you away." Her Uncle Ethan was pressing his body against hers, holding down her hands against the cold stone wall. "You obviously have your uses." He leaned in and took in her scent. "Your mother was a beauty too, only Evan protected her from me but now he is gone and left you to me."

"He's been gone a long time what stopped you before?" She spit her question at him, seething.

"I prefer women not snotty little brats." He said while tasting the skin along her neck. "And though you I could capture the Lestrange fortune as well." He seemed lost in his plot.

"Not likely, you seem to be forgetting the man you already sold me to." She squirmed trying to get away.

"Severus? Severus is weak. I doubt he's even had the courage to touch you yet."

"Oh believe me Uncle he's touched me."

"You say it as though you've enjoyed it." He was teasing her now.

"He's more of a man than you."

"Severus is weak, weak and stupid like your father."

"Not so weak as you, at least he doesn't fear a sixteen year old girl."

"I am the one in power here my darling niece, I have no fear of you." He almost laughed as one of his hands let go of her and made to grab for her breast.

"Well you should." A surge of furry so strong broke though her again and with a fist that felt more like her father's she punched her Uncle to the ground with all the might and anger of Evan Rosier. She ran towards the sounds of conversation and the bright candle light in the ballroom. She had just reached the bottom of the steps when she heard him scream out the curse. Putting up her arms in defense she bounced the spell off of her and sent it jetting around the room. A sudden silence hushed over the crowd and all eyes turned to her. Her Uncle stood transfixed at what had just occurred, she had deflected the Cruciatus curse. The soft sound of footsteps was coming up behind her and she knew it was Severus but before he could reach her the sound of a single person clapping stilled them all. The Dark Lord was clapping as he stood up from his seat and swooped in next to her.

"What amazing power. You possess much strength." He was circling her now, his red eyes transfixed on her blue ones. "Do you want to hurt him child? Do you want him to feel pain?" She was still furious and shaking from the whole thing. "Well I can see it in your eyes that you want to."

"I carry no wand my Lord." She whispered. With an evil smile of amusement he held out his wand to her. "I couldn't my Lord." She stuttered.

"Unleash your strength, show me your power." She made a quick glace at Severus who could betray nothing and then took the Dark Lords wand. It fit oddly in her hand unlike her own wand but its power made her smile. She slowly turned to her Uncle and cast the same curse he had thrown at her. She felt almost dazed, like it was someone else controlling her motions, like someone else was in her head casting the spell. Ethan's screams made her smile even more and when he fell to his knees she let out a laugh so vicious it made Severus take a step back. It wasn't her, it wasn't her laugh but it came out of her throat. When she lowered the wand she had to steady herself from falling to the ground.

"Felt good didn't it child?" The Dark Lord asked.

"My Lord." She didn't know what to say, she couldn't understand what had just occurred.

"Such power. You are a credit to your parents my dear." He traced a finger down her cheek as he took his wand out of her shaking hand. Turning to Severus he stared him down. "She is mine when she comes of age and leaves the Old Fools protection."

"Yes my Lord." Severus reluctantly agreed. His red eyes then turned to Ethan who was trying to pick himself up off the floor.

"Touch her again Ethan and next time I will let her kill you!" A few moment later the Dark Lord disappirated and people began to quietly depart. Her closest relatives bid them goodnight and thanked them for an excellent time and before she knew it she was standing alone in the ballroom with Severus. It only took once glance at him to send her running. He caught her halfway though the courtyard.

"Don't say it, I already know. I'm evil, just like them. Evil and cursed." She fell to the ground and retched. Crouching down next to her he stroked the locks of her hair that had fallen down.

"No, not like them." He tried to reassure. "You can reject it. Don't let it consume you Tabitha." He kissed her shoulder and she could feel his own tears. "I won't let it happen to you, you are not damned. I love you too much to let that happen."

"It's all raging inside of me, I don't understand it. I'm going mad, I can't control it." She gripped the ground as if the world was trying to throw her from its surface.

"You must, close your mind, don't let them in." He pulled her up to look at him.

"Severus, what's happening to me? What are these things inside my head?" He took a deep breath then pulled her even closer.

"You're an Oracle, Tabitha. You can communicate with the dead, that is who you are feeling." Her eyes were like saucers and they pleaded with him.

"How do I make it stop?" She gripped the sides of her head and screamed.

"I will show you. I will show you how Tabitha." She let out a deep breath and pulled him to her. He had always believed that she would break him of the curses in his life but it was he who would free her from the one put on her. He would not watch her wither and die; he would save her before the last petal fell.


End file.
